Twists of Fate
by Chibijac
Summary: AU Fic! Tsubaki Nakatskasa is an heiress, Maka Albarn is a book worm, Soul Evans is a prodigy, and Black Star is a rebel. Drawn together by lust, fear, and loneliness, can these four really understand true love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Twists of Fate

Author's Note: A/U Multichapter Soul Eater! WOOT WOOT! Inspired by Jaime Foxx's song _Fall For Your Type_. Also inspired at 4AM. Tsubaki Nakatskasa is an heiress, Maka Albarn is a book worm, Soul Evans is a prodigy, and Black Star is a rebel. What do they all have in common? Reckless relationship after reckless relationship. Drawn together by lust, fear, and loneliness, can these four really understand true love and happiness?

Beware, there may be some OCness from these characters, but taking into consideration the situation, you'll understand. Oh, and they're all older as well of course. Ages to be revealed as the story progresses.

Author's Note: I don't own Soul Eater or the lyrics to this song.

* * *

><p><em>Can I, can I, save you from you? <em>

_Cause you know there's something missing_

_In this champagne you been sippin not supposed to make you different all the time._

* * *

><p>The music that filled the bar was a fair enough distraction if the hundreds of voices and drunken laughter didn't help. In fact, if the atmosphere wasn't enough of a distraction then you had to have been doing something wrong. It was a popular night club to these in the area and with the amazingly priced drinks and music, there was no reason everyone shouldn't be having a good time to some extent. That's why she was there. To drown out her own thoughts and emotions one way or another. The girls had told her it would be a good idea. They said the best way to get over stress and dating a complete and total douche bag was to party it off, and despite the fact her best friend had suggested something a bit more tame, she had gone with the latter.<p>

Tsubaki Nakatsuka took a large drink for her Long Island as her friends chatted excitedly over the music. The night had only just begun to them but she was already feeling the effects of her drinks. Maybe she should have listened to what Maka had said about taking her time tonight. It would have been beneficial if her long time friend had at least come along to make sure she kept her promise. By now her hair was starting to fall from its high bun, her bangs now framing face which was now pink from drinking. She adjusted her short jean skirt once more as she moved to stand from the booth she and her friends were sharing.

"Tsubaki, where are you going? The band is coming on soon?" Called a girl with long dark hair. Next to her sat a girl with short pink hair, sipping her drink and chatting it up with the bubbly brunette beside her.

"I'm getting another drink. Hold my seat, would you Jackie?" The girl smiled and gave a thumbs up. Smiling, the girl pushed her way through the crowd and to the bar, trying to wiggle her way in between some people in order to get the attention of the bartender. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval when she noticed him paying more attention to those at one end of the bar. Some of the people near her could be heard muttering under their breath.

"Oy, a little service down here!" A loud voice called. Tsubaki stiffened when she felt a body press against her back and she quickly turned, flushing when her own navy colored eyes met with green. "Hey." A wide grin split across the stranger's face from where he stood over her. He was only a few inches taller than her with strangely spiked azure colored hair. He was wearing a loose black tank and on his left shoulder was a simple star shaped outlined tattoo, but across it was a very evident scar. He was tan and based off his well toned arms alone, she already assumed the rest of him was enough for a girl to swoon.

"Hey, Star! Long time no see." Called the bartender sarcastically despite the welcoming smile that crossed his face. The stranger waved.

"The guys and I have been busy. Just get me my drink… oh and my friend here needs a drink too." He nodded down at Tsubaki. "What're you having?" She jerked out of her thoughts at the inquiry.

"I can order my own drink, thanks." She stated swiftly. He cocked a brow at her for a moment before she turned to the patiently waiting bartender. "I'll have a Long Island." The man flashed her a smile and nodded before going to work. The stranger leaned into the counter some and eyed her curiously.

"Drinking a bit heavy for someone who came by them self, aren't you?" he asked with an entertained smile. She eyed him cautiously for a moment.

"I didn't come alone." She stated, looking away and watching the bartender chat it up with someone while making her drink.

"Oh yeah? Your boyfriend must be pretty useless letting you roam around a club half drunk in that skirt." She shot him an appalled look as he grinned teasingly at her.

"Do you know me to be talking to me like that?" His grin was replaced with a bored expression as he straightened and shrugged a shoulder.

"No, I suppose not. Beside, it'd probably be safe if we didn't know each other, don't you think?" She blinked in confusion and watched as he reached around her, taking his drink and promptly maneuvering himself into the swaying crowd.

"Miss, your drink, complementary of the gentleman you were just talking to." Distractedly, she took her drink, muttering her thanks. That guy really did have some nerve, approaching her like that. She leaned into the bar, sipping her drink and allowing her eyes to scan the crowd. She waved off a few guys as she mulled her own thoughts. She was single now… three long years and it all ended because he wanted to try something new. Because he was bored. She sucked in a breath remembering the discussion. The nonchalant look on her boyfriend's face as he told her it would be a good idea if they went their separate ways. She shouldn't have been too upset. The relationship was set up by her father in the first place, but with time came the feelings, whether she wanted them or not.

"Tsubaki!" Snapping from her thoughts, she swiftly turned to the girl that approached her. She narrowed her blue eyes at her. "What the hell're you doin' over here alone?" she snapped. Standing straight, she forced a smile at her friend.

"Sorry Meg… Um, join me for another a drink?" she asked. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"How about a dance after wards?" Tsubaki nodded, grateful to have been distracted from her own thoughts. She and Meg talked and joked around before joining the mass on the dance floor. "Oh look, it's the band!" Meg cheered, pointing to the stage. Tsubaki glanced in the direction at the interesting bunch on the stage. A pair of busty girls were helping a dark haired young man on stage. One side of his hair had three horizontal white lines sporting. The girl with long tan hair was setting up the microphones while the short haired blonde sat at one of the set of drums, twirling her sticks around animatedly. Just as she wondered where the others where, two guys walked onto the stage. The guys leading had his hands shoved in his pockets and a bored expression on his face despite the animated chatter of his companion. His hair was silvery and strangely spiked, all pushed back some with a headband. He turned to his friend, pointing at the other set of drums before making his way to the key board.

"That's him…" Meghan glanced at her friend for a moment. The blue haired stranger slapped the grinning blonde at the drums a high five before dropping as his own drums. She had never seen anyone exude so much energy.

"You know that guy?" Meghan asked curiously. Shaking her head, Tsubaki finished her drink.

"No… not necessarily." Instantly, music filled the room, almost hypnotic, and everyone easily began to flow together once again. For the most part, she couldn't remember anything past that. She had been distracted by the music alone so when she found herself back at the bar with someone tapping her shoulder, it was natural to spin around in her seat and stare at the intruder in confusion.

"Still on your own I see." She glared.

"Go away, I'm not alone." She had no idea where Meghan had vanished off to. He sat next to her, signaling for a drink.

"Oh I know. I saw you dancing with someone… You're into girls? That's pretty hot." She sent him an offended look.

"That was a friend of mine! I'm very much into men. I'll have you know my boyfriend and I just broke up!" she snapped. Not that it would matter to him. He was just a perfect stranger that wanted nothing more than to pick on her for his own entertainment.

"Oh yeah, so then you can dance with me without feeling guilty then?" There was a pause. He was leaning into the bar, looking at her expectantly. "I don't bite." This was bad. She knew it was. He had even said in their earlier discussion that he was bad news in more or less words. It's not like his appearance alone didn't scream potential trouble. He pushed himself from his seat and held out a hand. The confidence he held was unnerving but at the same time, she took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. She wished she had at least waited until a fast paced song came on. She'd blame it on the alcohol as her body was pulled flush against him.

He smelt good, and while there was nothing appropriate about how they were moving or how close their bodies were or ever how low on her back his hands were, she felt some comfort. It had to have been the alcohol. There was no other reason she should have been behaving in such a way. Her arms hung loosely around her neck and she leaned her forehead into his shoulder. The alcohol was really starting to hit home. She heard him chuckle and her heart skipped a beat when she felt his lips near her ear.

"You feeling ok?" she nodded mutely.

"I'm usually not like this with strangers." She muttered after a moment. Her head was spinning slightly, but she hoped that maybe Kim, Jackie, or Meghan would come to her rescue soon enough. He chuckled, pulling her closer.

"If you want, I'll take care of you tonight."

"I… don't even know your name."

"Weren't you listening earlier? It's Black Star." There was a hint of teasing in his voice. She looked up at him skeptically. He beamed down at her. "And you?" There was something about him she couldn't figure out. Something that continued to pull her in.

"Tsubaki." It would be a lie if she said she knew what he had said next. In fact, she couldn't even remember any exchanged words through the few dances she knew she had shared with the handsome stranger. Alcohol made even the most conservative do some reckless things. She had determined this the exact moment their lips touched and she didn't fight back. She knew this even after she found herself pressed against a wall, skirt around her waist and her legs wrapped around someone she could say she only knew for two hours.

She had screwed up and she knew she did… but at the moment she needed this.

Just one more stimulate to pull her away from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tapping her fingers on her arms distractedly, Maka Albarn glared in annoyance at her best friend's apartment door. She had called her five, count them, FIVE times, and the girl never answered. More than likely she was sporting a charming hangover from the night before. Honestly, who goes out partying knowing they have classes the next day? Checking her watch once again and when she got no response she began digging through her bag for the spare key. "I can't believe this... Irresponsible…" She was muttering under her breath. The apartment door flew open in the middle of her personal chastising and standing in front of her, flustered and fully dressed, was her best friend. "Tsubaki, what the hell!" The girl smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I got in really late last night. I must have slept through my alarm." She said shouldering her bag and pulling the door closed. Maka eyed her carefully. She didn't look any different than usual, her long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail and warm smile in place. Even as she adjusted herself, the taller girl seemed distracted. She was probably still a little off from the break up.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki stopped digging through her bag, looking at her friend in confusion.

"I'm fine, honestly. You want to stop at Starbucks before class?" she asked. Maka hesitated, but gave a short nod and began to lead the way out of their apartment complex. Tsubaki was a strong girl and but she also never liked burdening others with her issues.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?"

"Oh, yeah it was nice… A live band came to play." Tsubaki answered as she continued digging distractedly through her bag. She let out a relieved sigh as she pulled out her cell phone. "It would have been fun if you had come along too, Maka-chan." The sandy haired girl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nah, I was trying to prepare for that Advanced Bio class. The professor said he was going to have a guest speaker come in today and he wanted us to have questions ready you know."

"I know," Tsubaki answered with a defeated sigh. "I got some reading done before I went out last night though." Maka glanced at her friend for a moment and smiled a little.

"I'll share some of my questions with you today." She grinned as her long time friend hugged her in appreciation. "But in return you're going with me to the gym next week. I'm thinking about going to this trail martial arts class they're giving."

"Ok!" They talked of more uplifting things the rest of the walk, mostly because Maka wanted to keep her friend's' mind from wandering. When they reached Starbucks, she allowed Tsubaki to go ahead of her while she looked over the menu. "Are you trying something new this time Maka?" Tsubaki asked, sipping her own Iced Mocha Latte.

"Yeah, Jackie told me try something she usually gets." She answered.

"Grande Caramel Macchiato, double espresso shot." called the server.

"That's me." Maka chimed, moving forward, only to be intercepted by another hand. She turned and glared at the equally annoyed male that was reaching for the drink. He was different from anyone she had ever seen. His eyes were crimson and his hair was white. While he narrowed his eyes at her, there was something about the way he held himself that screamed swagger.

"Mind backing off my drink?" he drawled, snapping the girl out of her mild interest. She frowned, not removing her hand.

"I think you mean my drink. I ordered before you." She defended. The guy arched a brow at her.

"No, I believe you were still gawking at the menu when I walked up. I was behind your friend there." Tsubaki stiffened when attention was turned toward her. There was no way she was going to pull herself into this dispute.

"Listen grandpa," The guy's eyes widened at the statement. "This is MY drink, so I highly suggest you let it go and wait for your own order." Maybe that was pushing the wrong button.

"Listen tiny tits, this is MY drink so I suggest you back off. What the hell would a _teenager_ know about macchiato anyway?" Or maybe _that_ was the wrong button.

"WHAT?" she screeched, catching the attention of several patrons. Without much thought, she swung her book filled bag and smacked the guy across the head with it before snatching the drink and glaring down at him. "I'll have you know I'm 21 years old and my breast size should be of no concern to you, you jack ass!" she yelled and stormed towards the door, having several people swiftly move from her path. "Let's go Tsubaki!"

"Um… ok." She heard the girl shout a quick apology before following her out the building. "Maka-chan, did you really have to react in such a way?"

"Did you hear what that guy said to me? What gives him the right? Just because he sports red contacts and old man white hair he thinks he can talk to anyone just any kind of way?" she ranted. She continued to fume the rest of the way to school.

"Tsubaki! Maka!" The calmed at the sight of their two close friends. Kim placed her hands on her hips with a knowing smirk as they approached. "Miss Nakatsukasa, I'm glad to see you're still alive." She teased. Tsubaki blinked in confusion.

"What're you talking about?"

"We're talking about you vanishing last night!" Jackie answered, crossing her arms. "Who was that guy last night? Wasn't he a member of the band?" Tsubaki's face went red and Maka looked between the three in confusion.

"Did something happen last night?" she asked, wondering why nothing would have been mentioned to her at least.

"N-no! Nothing happened. We just shared a few drinks!" Tsubaki defended swiftly, though her red face wasn't saving her.

"And a few dances." Kim sang.

"Did you go home with him?" Jackie interjected.

"Tsubaki?"

"NO!" Everyone fell silent as the girl swallowed and looked away. "We're going to be late for class. Let's go, ok?" she muttered, lowering her head to hide her bright blush. Maka watched her carefully but chose not to speak.

"Morning ladies!" called a cheerfully voice. Waving in their direction was a smiling not so bald young man with strange round classes and a bored young man wearing a visor, his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "My beautiful Kim! I've been waiting up all morning for you!" The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

"And you forced Harvar into doing the same I see." She muttered, causing his shoulders to drop when his friend shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal manner.

"Let's just get to class. We want to at least beat the guest speaker there." Harvar had informed, leading the way. It was an interesting friendship he and the sulking young man, Ox had, but it worked. Plus he seemed to steer the conversation away from the inevitable- Tsubaki's break up. Seeing as she had finally tamed her blush, it seemed only appropriate to turn the attention to academics as they entered the classroom where their silver haired professor sat in his seat, waiting patiently.

"It's nice to see everyone arrived here on time." He said, balancing a cigarette between his lips. "This speaker is very special. I actually attended medical school with her so whatever she has to tell you should prove very beneficial." He stood up, stretching some. "Take notes and ask questions. I don't ask people to take off from their busy schedules for my own entertainment." He stated. Silence filled the room as he walked to the door and let in the speaker. She didn't appear that old, her neat dreads pulled back into a pony tail while her blue eyes took in each one of the students.

"Good Morning, my name is Mira Nygus, MD." She informed coolly.

O

0

O

Soul 'Eater' Evans was a self proclaimed cool guy. He wouldn't let himself fall into any situation in which he would be looked at as questionable or an undesirable. Some of that might have stemmed from his own upbringing, but that wasn't here not there. He made a point to only associate himself with certain situations and people for several reasons, even if some of his friendships were unintentional. Every one of them had their own beneficial quality, even his most long lasting and reckless one. "Soul-kun!" he scowled when he walked into his apartment and was met with the excited hug of a busty purple haired woman.

"Blair, what the hell? How did you get in?" He snapped, still in a bad mood from being beat with a loaded book bag at Starbucks.

"That would be my fault." Soul looked around her at the dark haired young man sitting on the couch. "We were waiting outside for ten whole minutes." He answered.

"What're you talking about? Black Star should be here!" He snapped, pushing Blair off of him.

"You know he's a heavy sleeper Soul!" called a voice from the kitchen, before a girl with dark blonde hair walked in, holding a bowl of cereal.

"I'll wake him for you!" called another voice. Soul pinched the bridge of her nose as a cheery short haired blonde shot from the kitchen and towards one of the bedroom doors.

"Kid. Liz. Can one of you stop her please?" He muttered.

"Let her be. It's what he gets for leaving us out in the hall. I haven't had to pick a lock in a while Soul, just so you know. It would have been interesting to explain to your landlord." Liz stated pointedly. Kid shrugged a shoulder, showing there was clearly no room for argument.

Kid, Liz, and Liz's hyperactive sister Patty all lived together. In fact, Kid was loaded. How he came across Liz and Patty and took them into his home was beyond Soul. He assumed it was his own way of rebelling, but then again, Kid also had a huge heart. Whatever happened between him and those sisters led to a strangely tight bond. It wasn't long before they became a big part of the picture. A picture that had once been comprised of only him and Black Star. If there was anything all of them shared, it was a troublesome, pained, and reckless background.

"Black Star!" Patty was heard calling. There was a pained groan that followed and excited squeal. Kid glanced in the direction of the room curiously.

"Oh, I guess he didn't bring that girl home from last night after all."

"Shame. I did get a good look at her but she was cute." Liz murmured distractedly. Soul snorted, remembering the general interest his friend had shown towards the girl the night before. He was thick headed and self absorbed, so even hearing him mention something about a girl had left Soul very curious, especially considering the girls Black Star used to associate himself with.

"Oh, Star-kun is back on the market?" Blair cooed, turning her attention towards the young man's room. Soul rolled his eyes and swiftly grabbed hold of her arm, pulling the voluptuous woman towards the couch.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked, earning a fake pout.

"Nya, Soul-kun! You know my work days don't start until the evening." She whined, sinking into the cushions of the furniture with pursed lips and crossed arms. Soul rolled his eyes at her. How a woman could be so sexy yet he didn't want to touch her was beyond him.

"Black Star!" Patty was heard squealing once again before rustling was heard and her loud giggles echoed through the apartment. Soul rolled his eyes, deciding to stop his friend from doing something he'd regret. He had already almost made the mistake of hooking up with the energetic blonde once before. Patty was a sweet girl, but she was also insane, and not the normal insane all females were characterized to be.

"Star get-" He paused when he entered the room, his friend sitting groggily in the middle of his bed, only in his boxers while Patty jumped up and down. The blue haired young man looked at his friend blankly.

"Did I oversleep or something?" he grumbled.

"Kinda. Course I don't know when you came in last night." Soul answered, leaning in the doorway. Black Star scratched his already messy hair and yawned as he glanced around his messy room. Patty dropped down and hugged him around his neck from behind.

"You scored last night didn't you, Black Star?" she teased, causing him to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He sent her a grin before standing and doing a few stretches. "So we kicked ass at Death Lites last night, don't you think, Soul?" he chimed, somehow fully awake and digging through his mess of clothes for something to wear.

"More or less. I managed to get us another gig there next weekend. Friday we're going somewhere outside the city."

"Kick ass!" Black Star was sniffing at a orange shirt with black print on it before deeming it clean enough to wear and proceeding to search for some pants. "I've gotta meet up with Sid today. He wants me to do a favor so I won't be at practice."

"No problem. I've got a meeting with Wes today about the company." Soul answered. He saw Black Star pause for a minute.

"So meet up with me and Sid later?"

"You got it." Holding the clothes he decided on her the day, Black Star walked up to his friend, both of them bumping their knuckles together.

"To another day, right?"

"You got it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sid Barret was a patient man. He was also strict and goal oriented. With that, he expected nothing but the best from the youngsters he associated himself with. He had a knack for connecting with troubled youths, whether they be from an impoverished neighborhood or live the prosperous life. He understood everyone had their issues. That was just the kind of man he was. "Hey old man." Glancing over his shoulder, the dark skinned man smiled at the young man that had walked into his office. The young man he had taken in himself and raised as his own.

"Black Star, you're later than I expected." He teased, spinning around in his seat and fixing the young man with an expectant expression. The blue haired youth cocked a brow back at him.

"Didn't know there was a specific time you expected me."

"Lunch."

"I over slept."

"It's two in the afternoon. You were out partying last night?" Sid questioned.

"The band had a gig and I promised Soul I'd do him the solid. It's good money." Black Star answered, dropping in the seat across from Sid. "Of course, I'm sure you didn't call me here just because you wanted to play the doting daddy role." Sid leaned back in his chair. At times he wondered where he had gone wrong. Once Black Star had hit his teens, he seemed to get wilder and wilder. He had always been wild, but the day he had walked in at 12 years old with the tattoo on his shoulder and shit eating grin, it was evident the road he would steer down and he had hit that road hard quickly, his best friend right at his side. Around that same time was when Sid had gotten a job working with cases such as his, mostly because he had gone down the same path at young age himself.

"Once you turned 18 you were supposed to no longer be any of my concern," he started as Black Star slouched into his seat. "But considering I've cared for you since you were an infant, it would be like child neglect, don't you think?" he asked, earning a scoff.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sid." Black Star informed.

"Socially you are, but I still worry about you, Black Star. And so does Nygus. We don't want to get any more calls about you being rushed to the hospital for fighting."

"That was tthree years ago! Gimme a break."

"Why don't you get a real job? You and Soul could easily be working for any of those Evans music labels. You could even help me run the dojo! Or the guy you've been hanging out with lately, Kid right? He's from a prestigious family." Sid stopped when he noticed the annoyance that crossed Black Star's face.

"So the real reason you called me here was for a lecture?" he questioned.

"No, it was for a favor… I just wanted to see where you stood so far. I ran into one of your friends today. She said you met a girl." He cocked a brow when Black Star stiffened.

"I didn't meet a girl. I just talked to someone at the bar is all." He muttered.

"I see… well then I hope you're free next weekend." The young man's face dropped. "I want you to help me instruct a martial arts class at the gym. A 45 minute run. Invite your other friends too. It'll be fun. Lots of cute girls" Sid stated as he stood. Black Star stared at him in disbelief. "Oh and tonight there's dinner at my place. Nygus won't accept no as an answer. She hasn't seen you in months."

"Yeah alright." Black Star muttered as he pushed himself up from his seat. "Just make sure you make my favorites since I'm the guest." He added boldly. Sid rolled his eyes. He noticed some maturity but hoped that the calm behavior wasn't simply because the boy was sporting a hangover from the night before.

0

O

0

"This is going to be so much fun, Tsubaki!" Maka informed brightly as they walked up to the gym, bags slung over their shoulders. Tsubaki sighed in defeat as she followed her happily chattering friend. Maka had gone on and on for a week about going to this class. She wasn't going to let her friend back out, even when the bewildered female had announced she had homework to finish. Maka had swiftly flipped the script, reminding her how the previous week when she had decided to go out partying over studying. At least that's all she could blame her for. Tsubaki held back a miserable groan as further guilt hit her when she remembered how she was holding such a huge secret from her closest friend. "Tsubaki, are you listening?" Maka asked, snapping Tsubaki from her thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I was listening!" she answered quickly. Maka looked at her skeptically before shaking her head.

"Anyway this is supposed to be a trail class so I hope it's worth it. I haven't been in a worthwhile class in months!" she explained, pushing open the door if the gym.

"There're a lot of people here for the class, don't you think?" Tsubaki asked as a woman directed people to their appropriate rooms.

"Well we'd better hurry before there's no more space." Maka answered, grabbing her friend's wrist and pulling her forward. "Excuse us!" she called, slipping through chattering groups and smiling brightly at the confused woman before slipping into the classroom where the martial arts class was to be taken. The room was filled mostly with women, though there were a few men that stood off to the side, either eyeing the women or talking amongst themselves.

"So much for it being a small class." Tsubaki glanced to the side at the annoyed woman next to her. The girl had her hair pulled up in a ponytail on looked around in defeat at the apparent lack of testosterone. "I'm gonna kick Kid's ass for sending me to this." She had muttered before turning her attention to Tsubaki. "Oh hello."

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I wasn't staring or anything!" the girl said swiftly, earning a curious look from the blonde.

"It's fine really… I get that a lot when I think out loud. Just annoyed my little sister and friend managed to con me into this. I have plans tonight and being a sweaty mess wasn't one of them." She explained and smiled warmly. "Name's Liz."

"Oh, Tsubaki." They shook hands, Tsubaki wondering where she had seen this woman before.

"So, you got conned to come to this as well?" Liz had asked.

"Oh no, I'm here with my friend Maka…" she answered, pointing towards her friend who was chatting with a bubbly blonde.

"Oh, looks like she met my little sister. She's taking our friend's place tonight and helping instruct the class." Liz explained. "I don't know what that nitwit promised her but she was more than willing to take the position. I can't say I'm not nervous for us all."

"Is she that good?" Tsubaki asked curiously. Liz nodded, crossing her arms.

"We grew up on the streets so we each have our own tough streak, but Patty there can do some serious damage. Don't let that sweet smile fool you." She answered. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she suddenly became even more apprehensive about the class. She knew some self defense thanks to her older brother.

"Tsubaki, come stand up front with me!" called Maka brightly, both her and Patty waving over her and Liz. Both girls let out exasperated sighs but moved forward. "This is Patty. She told me she's leading the class tonight with the instructor!"

"Nice to meet you Patty. My name's Tsubaki."

"Hi, I'm Patty's older sister, Liz." The girls exchanged formalities before the instructor entered. He had interesting tattoos going up his arms and looked intimidating, but a warm smile crossed his face as he introduced himself.

"My name is Sid Barret and I'll be your instructor. My original assistant backed out on me but thankfully sent someone just as qualified. This is Patty Thompson." The blonde smiled widely and waved at everyone. "Now don't be nervous, this is just a trail class. We're here to have a little fun and with proper critiquing, maybe we can do this again next week."

0

O

0

"Thanks for coming!" called Sid as the girls dragged themselves from the room, some complaining about aching abs. Maka wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, taking a long drink from her water bottle, being one of the few to fully appreciate the work out. She had expressed that she'd be putting a very high marking for the course and hoped for another session to come. Tsubaki had managed to keep up, but appeared very relieved to be out.

"So what did you think, sis? I did sooo much better than Star could have." Patty chimed brightly, hugging onto her exhausted sister.

"You did great, Patty. I don't really know if I'll be able to hang as long tonight with that work out though." Liz answered, causing her sister to pout.

"Don't be like that, sis!" she whined, hanging around her older sister's waist. Maka smiled in mild entertainment as Liz tried to push the smaller girl away from her. "You guys seem like fun! What're you doing tonight?"

"Oh, we've got an exam to start studying for." Maka answered swiftly, noticing the hopeful look in Patty's eyes.

"An exam? Oh you're college girls! That's cute!" Liz said, causing Maka to scowl. "I thought college girls knew how to party?"

"And it's Friday!" Patty added, now prying herself from her sister and latching to Tsubaki's arm. "C'mon, guys! It'll be a good time. I promise!"

"Plus there's going to be a live band." Liz added.

"I don't know." Maka started, crossing her arms.

"You'll have an entire weekend to study!" announced Patty.

"What do you want to do, Tsubaki?" The girl stiffened.

"Um, where exactly are you guys going tonight?"

"Death Lites. My boyfriend is performing tonight." Chimed Liz cheerfully.

"Your boyfriend is in a band?" Maka asked and Liz nodded proudly.

"He plays Bass and is damn sexy doing it," She answered. "Come on, you want to come don't you, Tsubaki?"

"Um, well I mean…" She glanced at Maka for help but before much more debate could be made, Patty slapped both girls on the back.

"It's settled! You're coming with us tonight. We're gonna party the night away!" she sang brightly. Maka let out a defeated sigh and noticed a drop in Tsubaki's shoulders as well. She wondered why her friend was so uncertain about the idea.

It seemed like a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>It's starting to feel like the wrong thing to do, cause with all this recognition<em>

_It gets hard for you to listen to the things that I must say to make you mine._

* * *

><p>The club scene was inviting for different reasons for different people. Some came to socialize, some came to drink for whatever reason, some came to dance, and whatever else could cross the minds of an individual as the prepped themselves for a night out. Maka was annoyed at the beginning of the night at the idea, but when Jackie and Kim decided to come along as well as a few of their other classmates, she warmed up to the idea easily. Tsubaki had positioned herself purposely to the centered position of their round booth in hopes of not drinking too much and vanishing with a tempting stranger again.<p>

"This place is great! I love the music!" Tsubaki glanced at the boy next to her who wore a very content smile on his face, swaying to the beat, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Hiro really was an innocent soul. One of the main reasons he was dragged along was because he was the least threatening and most likely to carry a drunk girl home and not attempt to take advantage. Tsubaki and Maka were both certain he was into men.

"Hello ladies, a round of drinks, compliments of a gentleman at the bar." Said the waitress brightly, sending a wink as she placed a tray of drinks in front of them. Kim's eyes lit up while Maka looked suspiciously in the direction of the bar. Hiro had promptly asked for a second round to be brought over as well as shots.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get these ladies drunk." Liz informed with a laugh as she took a gulp of the beer she had. Hiro flushed.

"Oh it's nothing like that! I just have more fun when I'm a little tipsy!" he answered sheepishly. Liz smiled a little at him.

"So Liz, where'd Patty go?" Maka asked curiously, having finally warmed up to her own drink.

"Oh, she went to go help out with a few things. She should be joining us soon, but why don't you guys hurry up and finish your drinks so we can dance!" Kim and Jackie toasted to this and while Tsubaki would have preferred not moving for her own safety, she toasted with them.

"I wish I would have come with you guys last weekend," Maka pouted, now starting her second drink. "Tsubaki! Why didn't you tell me how much fun it is here?"

"Ooo, looks like her drink is hitting her hard." Laughed Liz while Tsubaki turned to her friend with concern. Maka waved her off with a loose wrist.

"I'm fine!" she defended a bit aggressively. "Hiro! Let's go dance!" The blonde's eyes immediately lit up as he scooted out of the bar, quickly followed by Kim.

"I think I'll join too. What about you guys?" Liz asked, standing up.

"Isn't the band coming on soon? They were really good last week. I want to be closer to the stage." Jackie answered. "You coming Tsubaki?"

"Oh, um yeah…" she answered uncertainly causing Liz to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You're being way too uptight girl!" she said, pushing her back into her seat as she flagged over a waitress. "We're gonna get a few shots in you and loosen you up!"

"No! Liz I'm fine!" She panicked, but the waitress had already returned with a set of glasses and bottles. "This is going to be expensive."

"I'll put it on Kid's tab. Now drink up. Wash those man problems away!" Liz sang. Tsubaki looked at her in shock, causing the girl to laugh. "C'mon, you don't think I wouldn't notice that you're acting all weird because of a guy. What is it? Bad break up leave you feeling guilty about having fun?" she asked. In different ways she had hit the nail on the head. This method of getting over a bad break up couldn't have been healthy, but then again, neither was hooking up with a random stranger.

"There's more to it than that." Tsubaki managed, pulling one of the shot glasses towards her.

"Oh, he cheat on you?" Liz asked, pouring the drinks. Tsubaki shook her head. "You cheated on him?"

"NO!" Tsubaki snapped swiftly but Liz simply grinned as she rose her glass. Tsubaki followed without question and quickly took down the burning liquid. She cringed and stared at the bottle in disgust. "What is this?"

"Tequila!" Liz answered with a satisfied smile as she poured another glass. "Listen to me Tsubaki, how old are you?"

"22."

"Alright well I'm 23 which means I have more life experience than you." Liz stated ignoring the skeptical look she was getting. "I've seen my share of things and I've been through my share of heartbreak so I understand how it feels to have invested so much time into a guy for it to not work out. But at the end of the day, all we can do is move forward and forget about the poor bastard that let us go, don't you think?" she lifted her glass purposefully. Tsubaki considered her.

"Even if I've done something I feel is wrong?" she asked quietly. Liz cocked her head to the side before shrugging a shoulder.

"Who cares! You're a free woman. You could hook up with a guy TONIGHT and no one should be allowed to even bat an eye at it because you my friend are free to do whatever you want." The advice was completely shameless, Tsubaki knew this, but at the same time she felt some comfort with those words as Liz coaxed her into another shot. She was a free woman and she should be able to do whatever she wanted without feeling guilt. "Too freedom!"

"To freedom!"

O

0

O

"Black Star, put that damn drink down and get over here!" Kid barked from across the stage. Glancing over his shoulder, Black Star frowned slightly as Soul snickered from where sat in a corner, tuning his keyboard. Kid was being anal as usual when Liz wasn't there to keep him level headed. Too bad they had given the girls the night off, otherwise it would have been easier to at least get buzzed before the performance. "We're going on in exactly eight minutes! Can you take a break from your alcoholic tendencies and help me properly set everything up!"

"Everything _is_ properly set up." Soul called, taking a swig of his own beer. Kid's scowl deepened.

"Are you kidding? Everything's off center! It's disgusting!" He all but screamed. Black Star and Soul exchanged looks.

"I highly doubt the crowd will notice, Kid." Black Star offered, propping his feet up on his largest drum and going back to his drink.

"Whether they notice it or not, I do!" Kid hissed. Black Star glared at him. Soul let out an exasperated sigh from where he sat.

"Come on now. We have less than five minutes before these curtains open and a bunch of hot drunk girls scream sexy things at us. So the layout's a little off, but did you notice how perfectly Black Star managed to set up his drums tonight?" Kid's eyes widened significantly when he turned and noticed the apparent perfect balance of the drums.

"You're right… he actually did something worth praising!" Kid swooned, golden eyes shining. Black Star gave his friend a wary look.

"You're such a weirdo." He muttered. "HEY!" Soul walked over, promptly pulling his drink from his hand.

"Come on, time to get to work. Then you can have your fun." He said with a meaningful look. Black Star snorted and smirked.

"A guy vanishes one good night and you guys assume that it'll become a habit." He called, picking up his drum sticks and twirling them expertly between his fingers. Soul snorted and shot him a smirk.

"You gonna prove me wrong tonight?" he asked, earning a shrug.

"Can't make any promises." He boasted with a wide grin as the curtains opened and excited cheers filled their ears.

0

O

0

"Well if it isn't the coffee bandit." Turning swiftly, any drunken happiness that she had felt immediately vanished at the sight of at the white haired, red eyed jack ass from Starbucks. Maka scowled at him and swiftly turned back to Hiro who was looking at the newcomer curiously. She was having such a good time with her drinks and the music too.

"I think I want to leave now." She stated boldly, annoyance taking over.

"Why? It should be a lot easier to steal drinks from unsuspecting drunks here." The guy offered and instantly Maka turned and glared up at him. He raised an eyebrow, an entertained smile playing across his lips.

"It was my coffee!" she snapped. "What, you're following me around now? It's been a week, weirdo!" The guy rolled his eyes.

"No. If you were paying attention, that was me up on stage playing." He answered, shoving his hands into his pockets while Maka stared at him in mild disbelief.

"Oh wow! You're the guy on the keyboard! You guys are amazing!" Hiro chimed excitedly. "My name's Hiro and this is Maka!"

"Soul." The guy answered back coolly, causing Maka to frown slightly.

"Your name is Soul?" she asked skeptically, earning a frown.

"Yeah. Why?" She scoffed.

"Next you're gonna tell me you were born with that eye and hair color."

"Actually yeah. Would you like to see a picture of my parents?" Hiro made a sound of amazement while Maka wrinkled her nose. "You always so off putting?" Soul asked, flashing a jagged smirk that instantly sparked the girl's interest. Quickly shaking off the curiosity, she shook her head.

"No! Are you always so bold?" she questioned, earning a shrug.

"I've been told it's sexy." He answered, earning an indignant scoff. Was he flirting with her?

"Your girlfriend must love you." She quipped earning a frown.

"Do you think if I had a girlfriend I'd be wasting my time right now?" Soul asked, catching Maka by surprise. "You may not know me, but give me a little more credit. I have some shame." Taken aback by the statement, Maka lowered her gaze.

"Excuse me for assuming." She muttered.

"It's no problem. You could make it up to me by taking a drink with me." He suggested. Maka stared at him uncertainly and quickly shook her head.

"Oh no! I-I can't leave my friend behind!" she squeaked.

"Oh him? He was dragged off a while ago." Spinning around, Maka mentally screamed when she saw Hiro was no longer standing anywhere near her. When had he left? Was she that absorbed in the banter she and this guy were having that she hadn't noticed he moved from her side. She mentally screamed at herself in dread. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I saw this cutie-" Before Soul could finish his statement, Maka grabbed him by his arm roughly and dragged him to the bar, gritting her teeth.

"Come on." She snapped, ignoring the shocked look on her new company's face. She'd take care of Hiro's sorry ass later.

0

O

0

"Hey there," Glancing over her shoulder, without thinking, Tsubaki flashed a smile at the person who approached her. She knew she should have got up and quickly excused herself. Maybe actually figure out where Maka was, but no, she stayed, cherry from her drink between her fingers as she beamed up at the not so strange blue haired young man leaning over her. He grinned back, most likely at her own friendly nature, and dropped into the free seat next to her. "A full week later and I'm meeting you at a bar once again. Should I be concerned?"

"I'm here with friends again," Tsubaki answered, placing the cherry in her mouth and not noticing the particular attention being paid to her lips. "They're somewhere on the dance floor, but I really just wanted a daiquiri you see." She explained.

"Oh yeah? So you're capable of walking on your own?" She shrugged.

"Dunno… Haven't tried for a while." She answered earning a laugh. She pursed her lips and frowned. "Don't tease, Black Star."

"You remembered my name?" A blush slowly crossed her cheeks. So she did remember his name. It would have been bad if she didn't remember though, right? She ducked her head and shrugged a shoulder.

"I spoke to you most of the night last time. It would have been bad to not remember, don't you think?" she quickly defended and peaked at the laughing young man. He leaned into the bar, an entertained gleam in his eyes.

"Ok, maybe I'll give you that. But it's not like I'm necessarily easy to forget." He said cockily. Tsubaki watched him carefully. She hated to admit how painfully right he was.

"Tsubaki!" she jumped at the sound of her name being called and turned to see Hiro pushing towards her. Black Star had cocked a brow, his expression hard to read as the blonde stopped in front of Tsubaki, face patchy and red, sweat on his forehead and eyes shining.

"Hiro, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked with concern. Hiro grinned and nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm having the time of my life! Come dance with me, would you!"

"Um, no… why don't you get my next round. I'm finishing this drink." She answered with an apologetic smile. Hiro's mood didn't change as he gave a goofy nod and vanished back into the crowd. She smiled a little to herself.

"Your boy toy?" Black Star's voice cut in. She glanced at him for a moment, then turned back to her drink.

"He's a friend of mine." She answered. She wanted to ignore the fact he was watching her, but huffed and looked back expectantly. "What?"

"Nothing." Tsubaki frowned slightly when Black Star looked away. Why was he acting so weird? She had only met him one time and had the strange feeling that he was jealous of her being there with another guy, even if the guy happened to be a part of the large group that she was with. She looked away as well, distracting herself with her drink once again. There was a long silence between the two that was filled with the sound of upbeat music. She was on her second daiquiri and swaying to the music before either of them spoke again. "Join me, would you?" Black Star finally spoke, the two exchanging a glance.

"Mm-hm," Tsubaki hummed back distractedly. She took a long sip from her fruity beverage before slipping from her seat and grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him forward. "I'll lead this time." She said. She let out a shocked squeak when she was pulled back, her back meeting with his chest as his arms circled her waist. Placing his chin on her shoulder, she felt him smirk against her neck.

"Save it for late, yeah?"

She should have kept her mouth shut.

She should have pulled out of his arms, slapped him for being so bold and stormed off.

She should have found Maka or Liz or Jackie a good hour ago.

There were a lot of things she _should_ have done, but her mind wasn't registering common sense.

Not in the least bit…

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks to EVERYONE taking the time to read this fic. This pairing doesn't get enough love so knowing people are reading, reviewing, and faving this totally makes my day. So thanks once again for reviews, alerts, and supporting this fic XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soul cocked a brow in mild amusement at the intoxicated female at his side. Leaning into the bar, he watched as she slammed down her glass and flipped her sandy hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes were slightly glazed over, but the determined look on her face was enough to show she would swing at any one who made the wrong move. They had shared a few dances and banter before she had made her way back to the bar and downed the drink she suggested he buy her with ease. "Think you had enough for the night?" He teased, earning a stubborn huff as she lifted her chin proudly.

"I'm fine!" she answered and staggered slightly. Soul quickly caught her around the waist and rolled his eyes as she slurred out an apology.

"You're worse than Liz." he muttered remembering the nights out in which the Thompson sisters could be found drunk and dancing on bars. Those were the nights he would quickly vanish and leave damage control to Kid. Drunk Patty hit too hard for his comfort. Maka pulled herself from his arms swiftly and shook her head.

"I said I'm fine!" she defended stubbornly and looked around. She appeared to be looking for someone, though it would have been hard considering the amount of people that had filled the club in the past few hours. Soul was starting to wonder how he got caught up in this situation. He should have either snaked his way out of this or at least coaxed her into a make out session in a corner by now. "I need to find my friend anyway." She started to move, but glanced over her shoulder at him. "Can you help me out?"

"Help you out? I thought you didn't want any help?" At this, her eyes narrowed slightly before she growled in annoyance, muttering something under her breath and proceeding to attempt to walk away. Soul let out a sigh when he noticed she couldn't go three steps without stumbling. He moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and looking out into the crowd. "What's your friend look like?" he asked. Clearly he wasn't going to get far with this one and she seemed to innocent to try and corrupt anyhow. Maybe that was just his good guy side starting to fully surface for once. He noticed she didn't shove away from his hold as her eyes scanned the crowd.

"She's tall… with dark hair and…"

"Maka!" The two turned around and Soul watched as the taller blonde froze and eyed him with an all too familiar sly smile. "Oh, I see you found company." Maka quickly ducked from under Soul's arm.

"It's nothing like that!" she squeaked. The woman's smile turned mischievous. He had seen that look far too many times.

"Way to scare a girl sober, Liz." Soul teased, earning a confused look from Maka. The taller girl laughed and shrugged a shoulder.

"It's a talent. Now what're you doing with my friend? I've been looking for her all night." Liz walked over, throwing an arm around Maka's shoulders, ignoring the confused look on her face as she looked between the pair.

"We were just hanging out a bit, but now that you're here, you can help her find a friend of hers." Soul answered, laying money on the bar to pay for their drinks.

"Wait! You two know each other?"Maka blurted out.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention? He's in the band with my boyfriend." Liz answered. Maka's eyes widened and shot over to Soul who shrugged a shoulder. Apparently she was a lot drunker than she thought. He held back a smile as Liz teasingly asked her how many drinks she had before she decide to spend half the night with a member of the band without knowing who he was. Maka only sputtered with it wasn't what it appeared to be, earning a laugh from the taller woman. Soul smiled faintly.

He hated to admit it, but the girl was kind of cute.

O

0

O

Somewhere between the discussion seated at the bar, shameless flirting, and even more shameless sensual dancing, Tsubaki found herself pinned against a bedroom door, shirt completely discarded and lips exploring her neck and chest. She had screwed up once again and found herself home with this far too convincing man, but once again, she could have cared less how wrong it was. His hands hooked under her legs and she wrapped them tighter around him, enough so he could release his hold, while keeping her in place, so he could take off his shirt. For a brief moment, some awareness came back and Tsubaki reached out and touched the scar that stood out on his shoulder that went across the star shaped scar that had caught her attention in their last encounter. Black Star's focus on her broke and he glanced at his shoulder and then her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no…" she managed, quickly pulling her hand away from the scar as if it were taboo. She tore her eyes away from it and met with a calculating gaze. She wondered if she had touched a sensitive topic by staring at the scar and felt guilty. "Sorry…"

"Forget it." He muttered, and caught her mouth in a deep kiss, pushing back any negative thoughts she may have had at the time. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as he moved away from the wall, holding her body close to his as he stumbled backwards towards the bed. His hands worked easily at getting her skirt off before he deposited her on the bed, the lips never parting as he hovered over her on the bed.

She moaned against his lips, noticing that where his mouth wasn't distracted, his hands had taken over. It wasn't as clumsy as their first encounter, but maybe that was because she was way further gone the last time to stay focused. His lips left hers and nipped behind her ear, causing her heart to skip a beat. "If you want me to stop tell me now." he whispered huskily in her ear, sending a shiver through her as he traced his fingers along her inner thigh.

"Mm-hmm," she answered distractedly, her mind still not completely catching up with the activity. An entertained smirk crossed his face and he pressed her lips to her, removing what was left of their clothing. He made a point, she was certain, to tease her in any way possible, leaving love bites along her collar bone while paying special attention to her with skillful fingers. She let out a moan, when he kissed her way down her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He was good at what he did, so even she was slightly taken aback by her own actions when she let out a gasp and slid back from him, face reddening. He cocked his head to the side.

"I do something wrong?" he asked. Tsubaki shook her head vigorously and tried to compose herself, wishing she hadn't reacted so quickly, but in her own defense, she hadn't expected something like that to send such a reaction through her. Black Star eyed her for a moment before crawling over to her and kissing her first softly and then with more passion. "I'll behave from now on." he whispered and grinned cheekily at the blush that she felt cross her cheeks.

This man as going to drive her wild... she already knew it.

0

O

0

Kid eyed both Soul and Black Star warily as the two friends, both seemingly distracted, stared more so past him than at him. He understood that maybe, just maybe, asking for a meeting early on a Sunday morning was pushing it, but in his own defense, they had arrived three hours later than his scheduled time, so the least they could do was show some enthusiasm over the latest gigs they had booked.

"Death Lites booking us for the next few weeks I can get with, but a frat party?" Soul finally spoke. "How the hell are they paying us?"

"I was approached last night after our performance. Apparently the president of the organization's father is paying. We're playing at what they call a date party."

"A date party?" Liz had cut in from where she was on the couch doing her nails. "Does that mean I have to go?"

"It won't be completely necessary." Kid answered over his shoulder before turning back to Soul and Black Star. "The event is Thursday, and just because it's a college event doesn't mean the cops won't haul you two off if you start something." He informed. Soul rolled his eyes and Black Star scoffed.

"The cops? For such a small fry gig? Why should I care about them?" Kid pointed a finger at his azure haired companion.

"I'm warning you, Black Star, if you step one two out of line I'll be forced to kick your ass." Black Star smirked.

"You wanna put money on that?" he challenged. Soul stepped between the two with a sigh.

"Relax, would you? Geez, Black Star, maybe you got too much sleep last night. Bit riled up today, aren't you?" Black Star's face went blank with confusion for a moment and a wide grin split across his face.

"Maybe… Hey, wanna join me at the dojo for a couple rounds?" he asked brightly, cracking his knuckles. "When was the last time we went head to head, Soul man?"

"Long enough for my comfort, but I'll go." Soul answered. "Kid, you wanna join?" The dark haired young man shook his head, holding up his hand.

"No, I've got things to take care of here. You two go ahead." He answered and watched as Black Star led the way, saying something about meeting up with Sid so they could have a ref present.

"Those two are too much." Liz laughed from where she was. "You know they mean no harm though, right Kid?" He glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend who looked back at him expectantly. He knew what she was talking about, seeing as her background wasn't necessarily crystal clear when they met.

"Yeah, I know." He answered and walked over, kissing her forehead quickly. "I've got some paperwork I need to fill out. I'll take you and Patty out for lunch when she gets back." He offered. He smiled to himself when he heard Liz cheer.

Life could only be so simple.

0

O

0

"You're invited tonight! Make sure you're there!" Maka and Tsubaki both stared in confusion at the small invitation handed to them from Ox, who seemed to be in a very cheerful mood. He had made a point to hunt them down after class and hand these invitations to them. Kim and Jackie both eyed the invitation skeptically.

"A date party?" Kim asked. "I don't get it." She and Jackie looked on the flip side of the invitation as if further explanation would be there while Maka and Tsubaki looked at the two males in front of them expectantly.

"Our fraternity is having a sort of private themed party and we wanted you guys to come." Harvar explained.

"A theme? What's the theme?" Maka asked, slightly intrigued by the idea.

"The theme is Straight Sexy." Answered Ox, sticking out his chest. All the girls exchanged looks and started to laugh. Tsubaki showed the most control, giving their classmate a good natured smile.

" Who came up with this theme, Ox?" Jackie asked in a teasing tone, causing him to look to Harvar, who wasn't as willing to help out with the situation.

"It was a unanimous vote, actually. Many of the other votes were shot down. I wanted warriors personally!"

"Warriors?"

"Yeah! I was going to go as a Spartan!" he declared, earning a burst of laughter from the girls again.

"Tell you what, Ox, we'll come to your date party, but we want special treatment." Kim offered, walking up to him and waving the invitation between her fingers easily. "Deal?" Ox's face reddened and he nodded rapidly.

"Great! We'll see you tonight!" chirped Jackie, linking her arm with her friend's and walking off. Ox let out a dreamy sigh as he watched her walk off, earning a roll of the eyes from Maka as she and Tsubaki walked by.

"So, do you want to go? It sounds like fun." Tsubaki mused, looking at the interestingly decorated invite. She glanced at Maka, who had tucked hers away.

"It's a Thursday night. Didn't we already agree to go out with Liz and Patty Saturday anyway?" she asked with a huff. She did a good job at putting up a front because Tsubaki knew her friend had an amazing time the previous weekend.

"We don't have to drink. It seems like a social event."

"A social drinking event." Maka muttered and let out a sigh. "But if you want to check it out, I don't see any harm." Tsubaki giggled and nodded.

"It'll be fun! Trust me. Maybe you'll meet a nice guy!" She teased causing her friend to scoff.

"Yeah right!"

O

0

O

"This is so great!" Black Star shouted over the music, beer in hand and Soul at his side. They had just finished their performances and were invited to stay for the rest of the party. Kid had ducked out without hesitation, having freaked out over some of the flipped furniture and asymmetrical make up of some of the girl's clothing. "Dude, why didn't _we_ go to college?"

"We were too busy playing cops and robbers." Soul answered sarcastically. "How long you wanna stick around? This environment is kinda annoying."

"What do you mean? It's a party! Let loose and live, man!" Black Star shouted, causing Soul to glower even more. Black Star ignored him, completely enjoying the atmosphere and then talking to anyone who had come up to them, asking them about the band and such. Soul didn't appear too willing to contribute to the discussion and only perked when his eyes fell on someone from across the room.

"It's that girl…" Black Star stopped talking to the grinning girl in front of him when he heard his friend's words and perked slightly when he saw him staring at a sandy haired girl across the room.

"You know her?"

"Not really… met her at the club last weekend." Soul answered, not noticing the mischievous smile that crossed his friend's face. "I'll be back." He answered finally, pushing off the wall and walking over to her. Black Star laughed loudly, slightly intrigued that there was a girl that caught Soul's attention so easily that he would make a second attempt.

"Hey, its you!" He glanced to the side and his grin widened when his eyes fell on the very person he had been spending his weekend nights with. Her cheeks reddened some.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so early in the week." He said in a teasing tone, causing Tsubaki's blush to deepen.

"It's my friend's party… You guys did amazing once again…the band I mean." She prompted as Black Star pushed himself from the wall, ignoring the annoyed look from the girl he had previously been talking to and closed in the space between him and Tsubaki.

"Thanks. We make a point to kick ass… Like the outfit. It's sexy." The low cut of both the skirt and the shirt of the school girl outfit left little to the imagination, but then again, he had a wild imagination. Tsubaki held out her hands in front of her defensively.

"N-no! You see I um… It's just going with the theme!" Black Star laughed, unable to avoid thinking how cute she was so panicky. He found it interesting that she was more flustered by simply talking to him than she was any other time they had been together.

"I like this side of you." He blurted out, causing her navy eyes to blink up at him in confusion. "I don't think we've ever spoken sober before… you're cute."

"Oh… thank you." She squeaked, lowering her gaze slightly. Yeah, this girl was completely different from the girl he had met at the club two weekends in a row. Black Star laughed and leaned forward, cupping her chin and making her look at him.

"Seriously. I'm thinking should try this more often. You seem like you're a lot of fun outside the bedroom." Tsubaki stared at him wide eyed with a blush dusting across her cheek. She had hesitated for a moment but when she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by an excited call.

"Tsubaki!" Her attention quickly turned from him when a girl with pink hair ran up and grabbed her arm, tugging. She paid no attention to Black Star. "You have to come check this out! Come on, Ox is hilarious!"

"Um… yeah ok…" She allowed the girl to pull her away, giving a wave over her shoulder and apologetic smile. Black Star watched and shrugged his shoulders, noticing Soul was walking back over to him and the sandy haired girl he had gone to talk to was being tugged away by a girl with dark hair.

Oh well… there was still the weekend.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chapter originally did not exist, but I had completed writing the fic, got bored and wanted to add... lol. I was gonna add more to the scene between Black Star and Tsubaki, but then I found an older chapter I did that would be fine for more *wink wink* I also added this chapter because I felt as though everything was moving too fast and I NEEDED this.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reaching out from under her blanket, Maka groggily felt around for her clock, trying to block out any sunlight that might have slipped through her bedroom window. This weekly club thing she had agreed to take part in since meeting Liz and Patty was starting to take its toll. This was the fourth Saturday she had woken up to a throbbing headache and the impending sensitivity to sunlight. At the same time, each Saturday proved to be an amazing time. She had learned to tame the annoyance that came along with associating with Soul Eater, if that was even his real name. The guy really was impossible, but at the same time, banter aside, she enjoyed his company. Never once did he try to take advantage of her drunken state and had even called before to make sure she had made it home safe after one particularly inebriated night. Finally feeling the clock in her hands, Maka cracked an eye open and stared blearily at the time. "Oh shit!" she screamed, kicking off her blankets and scrambling off her bed.

It was nearly noon and she was supposed to be meeting up with the girls for lunch. Stumbling over her shoes from the night before, she scrambled to the bathroom, rushing through a shower. Washing as quickly as she could, she hopped into a casual day dress, pulled on a jean jacket and hoped the weather wouldn't take some tragic turn for the worst as she rushed out. "Hi Maka-chan!" called Tsubaki brightly and cocked her head to the side curiously as Maka stopped in front of them, huffing for breath. "Did you run all the way here?"

"I overslept." Maka chocked out. Patty started laughing while Liz shook her head knowingly.

"It's only lunch, Maka. We could have saved you a seat." She informed, but Maka simply shook her head, still hunched over and trying to catch her breath.

"Um, well since we're all here, what're we getting for lunch?" Tsubaki asked, still eyeing her friend with concern.

"There's this Malyasian place that just opened up I've been wanting to try out." Liz answered, leading them to her car. Patty promptly hopped into the front seat and turned on the radio.

"I love this song!" she cheered, turning the volume up high, earning a wary look from Tsubaki and Maka. _"I like it when you grind with that booty on me, shorty you a dime why you lookin' lonely? Go buy another round and its all on me. As long as I'm around, put it all on me. Just put it down on me, put it down on me!"_ Patty sang, dancing in her seat. Liz rolled her eyes at her sister's singing as she whipped around corners.

"I have to stop and pick something up before we go ladies. Hope you don't mind a pit stop." She called over her shoulder. Maka gripped her seatbelt, trying to keep calm and making a note to possibly never get into a car with Liz driving again. She glanced at Tsubaki, who was clutching the door.

"Where are we going exactly?" The girl ventured.

"Oh, I have to pick up something from my boyfriend! I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting him, Tsubaki."

"That's cuz she goes missing before the end of the night!" Patty chimed and grinned mischievously over her shoulder at her. "I think Tsubaki has a club boo!" she sang. Maka stole a look at her best friend, who was now staring out the window, cheeks pink.

"She wouldn't be the only one. You know who keeps vanishing too." Liz added. "And worse thing is I have no leads whatsoever."

"A friend of yours?" Maka asked.

"Soul's best friend actually," Liz explained. "The guy is a complete pest but he's really cool. He has a serious knack for trouble, but lately he tends to just vanish before the end of the night."

"Does he ever make it home?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, he always makes it home. In fact, apparently he always beats Soul home. Thing is, there are no hints to any sexy scandals so we're hoping it's nothing troublesome." She sounded a bit annoyed by this. "He had better not be meeting up with that bitch ex of his."

"Maybe he just wants to crash by the end of the night." Maka suggested, earning an entertained snort.

"Nah, I highly doubt that." Maka glanced at Tsubaki, who appeared equally as confused. Shrugging a shoulder, she decided she'd ask Soul about it later. He had asked her to join him for dinner later that evening anyway.

O

0

O

"You're alive." Black Star looked groggily at his friend who was lounging on the couch with a large set of headphones on, looking at him expectantly. "I'm starting to think you might be holding secrets from me, getting back way before me yet sleeping half the day away. Plus you missed another early workout which is nothing like you at all." Soul informed. The pair stared at each other expectantly before Black Star dropped on the couch, slouching into the cushions.

"So, what did you bring me to eat?" he asked, dismissing everything else that was said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Not a damn thing." Black Star scowled.

"What the hell man!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"If you got your sorry ass up in the morning we wouldn't be having this discussion," he retorted before eyeing his glowering friend. "What's been going on with you lately anyway?"

"What're you talking about?" Black Star muttered, pushing himself off the couch and shuffling to the kitchen, scratching his side and yawning widely. Soul sat up some, looking in the direction his friend walked in.

"I mean what have you been getting into? You're not running around with Giriko and those other dick heads are you?" Black Star scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell do I look like hanging out with those losers? I'm not a kid any more, Soul, I'm bigger than that." He boasted before sniffing at the milk cautiously. "What's got you so worried anyway? I make it home every damn night."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey Soul?" Black Star was now looking at him suspiciously from where he stood in the kitchen. "Man listen, I know that it's pretty hard to resist but if you're starting to have the hots for me…"

"THE FUCK!" Soul screamed, violently throwing the remote at his friend. "I just want to know what the hell you're doing! How the hell are you beating me home and waking up after me? You're not even nearly as LOUD as you usually are!"

"There's a girl." Soul's face dropped.

"What?"

"A girl… I met her at the club." Black Star answered simply, pouring an oversized bowl of cereal. Soul eyed him.

"We're not talking club skank are we?" Black Star snorted.

"Hell no! She's a babe and really innocent." He explained, dropping in the cushiony love seat parallel to his friend.

"That's where you've been going? To meet up with this girl?" Black Star nodded.

"It's not so much meeting up with her that it's just been we party and leave together." He explained. "Honestly, the first couple times it was a drunk thing but things changed up a bit I guess." An entertained smile crossed Soul's face.

"So she's your girl now?"

"Nah, we're just having our fun!" Black Star announced, spilling some of his cereal. "What the hell do I look like being tied down anyway?"

"Oh yeah? Is she thinking the same way?" Black Star froze, a blank look crossing his face.

"What?"

"This girl you're messing with. Are you like her weekend hook up and she has someone during the week, or is this an exclusive weekend thing you both of you mutual agreed is just to release some steam?" Soul asked smoothly. He watched as his friend stared into his cereal. He then growled in frustration, jumping up from his seat.

"What the hell man!"

"Reality's a bitch, what can I say?"

"And you're a dick!" Black Star called over his shoulder.

"So, what's her name?"

"None your damn business!" Soul snorted, placing his headphones back over his ears and sinking back into his comfortable position. So now that he found out where his friend was vanishing too on Saturday nights, it was time to find out who the girl was. He watched as Black Star seemingly ranted around the kitchen making him grateful for his headphones at the moment. It was good to see he was somewhat back to normal. He'd remind him later that he had to stop by Toys R Us for that giant stuffed Geoffrey the Giraffe plush that Patty requested as payment for taking his spot at the martial arts class last minute.

0

O

0

Black Star continued to scowl as he mulled over what he and Soul had talked about earlier. Patty had even teased him when he met up with her later before she became serious and told him he should watch out what he's doing. He hated being made to feel like the bad guy over something as simple as a weekend hook up. No, they hadn't really talked out very many circumstances, but what was there to discuss? If they both happened to go out that night, which had been happening without fail, then they'd have their fun at the club and if she wanted, would proceed to his place. Yes, he was thrown off whenever he woke up and found she wasn't still in his bed, but that came with the situation he supposed. It was supposed to be all for fun. Simply based off the sexual desire they both held for each other.

"Black Star!" Snapping his head up, a wide smile crossed his face when his eyes fell on her. She flashed him a sweet smile and waved. "You looked like something was bothering you. Are you feeling alright today?" She asked. It was interesting how different this girl was outside of the night life.

"I'm fine. How about that sundae I promised you last night?" he said brightly, pushing back any feelings of guilt he was feeling. That's what this strange feeling was, right? Guilt? He pulled open the door to the shop, allowing her to enter first before following after. "I have a particular one I always get so-"

"Star-kun!" The pair looked over their shoulders and Black Star groaned. Blair ran over, instantly latching to him. "What're you doing here? On a date?" she cooed, not backing off. Tsubaki looked on in mild curiosity.

"Back off!" Black Star snapped, pushing her away. Blair wasn't fazed however and turned to Tsubaki.

"Oh, Star-kun she's cute!" she sang, moving closer than necessary. "It's mighty late for an ice cream date. What're you two doing later?"

"Um… movies." Tsubaki squeaked, looking at the purple haired woman uncertainly. Blair nodded distractedly and leaned forward, poking Tsubaki's breast experimentally.

"Oh, those are nice! Almost as nice as mine!" she gushed as Tsubaki's face went crimson. Black Star face palmed. This was awkward. He was hoping that if she ever had to face any of his friends, Blair would have been the last one. It took a lot of prepping to introduce anyone to Blair.

"Do you mind? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for _work_ or something?"

"It's only eight!" Blair whined. "But if Star-kun needs to be alone for his date I guess I can leave." She said. There was no missing the sly smile that crossed her face before she blew a quick kiss and went back to the man she must had seduced into taking her out.

"She's annoying." Black Star muttered before glancing at Tsubaki, who was still shocked by the turn of events. "That's Blair. She's a good friend of the group no matter how annoying she can be."

"Oh, how long have you known her?" Tsubaki asked.

"I dunno… five years now I guess." He answered.

"Really? That's a while! How did you meet?" Black Star glanced at her. She really was an innocent girl who was possibly getting pulled into more than she could imagine. Even he knew this and would have to take full blame if either of them got too caught up in whatever it was that was happening between them. She would end up asking questions and running into people that he knew. There was no way around it.

So he told her what he felt was reasonable. How he had met Blair through his best friend, who had saved her from a bunch of thugs a few years back. How he was adopted but left home to do his own thing at 16 only to live with Soul by 18. He told her a little about Sid and about Nygus. About how Soul was the closest thing he had to family aside from Sid and Nygus. Everything he told her, he sugarcoated. He had to. She didn't need to know that his parents died in a gang related incident or that even he himself almost got pulled into the same situation. He figured a lot he could easily avoid discussing since she seemed so content with just the little thing.

"So where's this from?" They were now both in her bed in a tangled mess of sheets. Tsubaki had rolled over onto her side and her eyes fell on his right shoulder. Propped up on his elbow, Black Star watched as she reached over and gingerly ran her fingers over the scar that made its way across the star tattoo on his shoulder. She had been distracted by it once before. Black Star glanced at the scar and shrugged.

"It's nothing big. Just a bad fight is all." He noticed her eyes widen.

"Are you serious?"

"I was 18 when it happened. Stupid mistakes." He answered distractedly, moving some hair from her forehead. "Nothing compared to what happened to my best friend… Right across the chest." He stopped when Tsubaki averted his gaze. "Oh… um…"

"You really should be careful you know… If you're not… you could get killed." She said quietly. Black Star stared at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. Was she actually worried about his well being? He laughed and grinned down at her.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't gotta worry about me, Tsubaki! It'll take more than a little knife fight to take me out." He said brightly. When she didn't respond, he cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Come on, you trust me don't you?" She paused for a moment and then nodded mutely, allowing him to pull her into a kiss. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to put her at ease. He wanted to see a smile on her face. He didn't want her worrying about his recklessness… not like Soul and the others already did.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Double Update! Woot Woot! I wanted to give a special thanks to pixiegurl, sexysade, BackStar, Zi-Dawg, Shenzuul, MYsasuke-kun, and arisusagi for reviewing this fic! reviews take time and i love you for it!<p>

Also thanks to those who have faved and alerted this story as well! BlindingDarkness1, Kiko Gorgon, Mei-tan, MYsasuke-kun, Pyrorial,WRITING IS TIRESOME YEAH, ZodiacBirdy, Cheez plz, Jobless Josh, MYsasuke-kun, Shenzuul, and Zi-Dawg


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My best friend is a complete goof off though. He doesn't always hit it off when he first meets people." Soul told Maka, who walked beside him, both talking casually about their lives outside of clubbing. The current topic was their friends. When Maka had found out that Soul was friends with Liz and Patty, she felt like a complete idiot for not putting two and two together. He played in the same band that came to the club that Liz's boyfriend, Kid, played in. Of course they would be friends. For the record, there was alcohol in her system when the discovery was made. The friend Soul was on now was his best friend, Black Star. Apparently he was the drummer of their band or more so, the only one she hadn't met surprisingly. "Apparently he's been tied up with some girl lately so he leaves before the end of the night."

"Oh, a girlfriend?" Maka asked and blinked in confusion when Soul let out a scoff. "What was that for?" she asked indignantly. Soul shook his head.

"Nothing… Forget it, ok? What about your friends? I met those girls Jackie and Kim, but you said there's another girl?" Maka smiled.

"Yeah, Tsubaki. She's my best friend." She answered. "You haven't had the chance to meet her for the same reason I haven't met your friend." Soul looked at her curiously.

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't it be funny if they were leaving with each other?" he teased but Maka wrinkled her nose in disapproval and shook her head.

"No, your friend sounds nowhere near Tsubaki's type."

"Oh yeah? So she's picky?"

"No, she's just too sweet." Maka answered swiftly, remembering all of the reckless stories that Soul had said about his friend and thinking Tsubaki didn't need to be involved in such. "And she just got out of a relationship. I doubt she's running off having some secret affair." Soul eyed her for a moment.

"I see… so then what about you?" He was smooth no matter what he was talking about and that always, without fail, threw Maka off to some extent. The young woman's face dropped and her cheeks reddened as she looked away.

"Oh, um… I don't know. I've never really thought about it." She answered. She was being honest. She never really did think she had a preference in guys. She knew she didn't want anyone that would treat her wrong and that was at least remotely attractive. With the divorce of her parents, she had mostly generalized all men as no good scum. Befriending a guy alone was a feat in itself, especially in the case of Soul, whom had somehow easily drawn her in and was progressively earning her trust.

"So you and your friends never sit back and have overrated conversations on the guys you would and wouldn't date?" Soul asked entertainment in his voice. Maka frowned a little before shoving him.

"Shut up." Soul laughed and shot her a cool grin which she looked stubbornly away from. "You're a jerk, Soul." She muttered.

"Maybe, but you just got a free meal out of this jerk, didn't you?"

"It was your suggestion."

"And you didn't decline." Soul countered, coming to a stop. Maka stopped in front of him, crossing her arms and shooting a glance at her apartment building. "And you're welcome for walking you home." He added, earning a roll of her eyes.

"I could have made it just fine." She pointed out, causing Soul to roll his eyes right back at her.

"It's not cool to let a girl walk through the city by herself." He informed. "Especially since it was a date." At this, Maka stiffened and her face reddened once again. Despite how obvious it was that they had definitely just gone on a date, she took it as a casual get together. Some time outside of partying to talk. Then again, that was some variation of a date, wasn't it? She was oblivious enough, but this was a defining moment that she would more than likely get teased about forever. She instinctively lowered her gaze and looked away.

"Well, it's late and you have to get home… I'm sure your roommate is worried about where you are! Um, so yeah! I'll talk to you later!" she called, ignoring the confused look that crossed Soul's face as she rambled and rushed into the building. She rushed to her apartment and let out a shaky breath as she leaned against the door. Her heart was beating against her rib cage and her face felt hot. She let out a groan and shook her head, burying her face into her hands as she slid to the floor. What the hell was going on? Why was she reacting like this?

This was not good.

O

0

O

"You went on a date last night? That's great, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki chimed, only to get a miserable groan in response. Maka looked at her best friend pathetically. She would see the positives to something so wrong. She clearly didn't see that her best friend was potentially falling for someone she had only known for less than a month. And it wasn't like she had that much time with him outside of clubbing. Yes, there were the occasional random times she ran into him, but the night he asked her out was the first full night she actually had to just talk. She groaned again.

"Tsubaki, where are you when I need you! Two nights ago this talk would have been great!" Maka announced, shooting her friend an accusing frown. Tsubaki returned her own apologetic smile.

"I've been busy, you know. My dad wants me to come home for some time." She said. Maka sighed and nodded, clutching her book to her chest. When the news got back to Tsubaki's parents about the break up, her father had continuously called asking how she was and was requesting she come home for a while. Home being Japan. Tsubaki, unlike Maka, was very close to her father, but she was clearly trying to find ways around going back home.

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" she asked. Tsubaki shrugged.

"I'm not really in much of a position to just up and leave in the middle of school," she said. "But I'm sure I can reason something out with my dad." She answered, sending her friend a reassuring smile. "Now, why don't we focus more on you and this guy."

"Tsubaki! No, you don't understand! I can't!" Maka yelled in frustration, ignoring the curious looks of people passing by. "I barely know the guy! Maybe I shouldn't go out anymore."

"Will that lessen the chance of you seeing him?" Tsubaki asked and Maka groaned in misery, her shoulders dropping dramatically.

"I doubt it." She answered. She hated this feeling. She was the one who would tell herself she'd never put herself in the position she'd seen her friends in. She'd never let some guy somehow manipulate her emotions to a point where he could have the upper hand. It wasn't like Soul had actually done that, she just happened to let her guard down.

"Maka, relax." Tsubaki tried to sooth, coming to a halt and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I want to meet this guy. I'm sure he's really great if you like him so much."

"I don't like him _that_ much." She muttered stubbornly as she stood up straight. Tsubaki giggled but didn't say anything. It was nice having her there, even if she had been MIA for some time. "We're gonna be late for class if we don't hur…ry." Fate had a way of screwing her over, she was certain.

"Maka, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked, looking in the direction of her friend and stiffening as well, though Maka wasn't sure why her friend was responding in such a way. Walking towards them was Soul, talking with an animated guy with azure messy hair. Whatever the guy was talking about, Soul appeared bored with it, despite responding back.

"Tsubaki, let's go!" Maka said, quickly grabbing the girl by the arm, but not turning fast enough.

"Hey, Maka?" She swore under her breath when he called her name. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed him looking at her with a cocked brow while his friend looked confused. Both she and Tsubaki turned slowly, both with equally pink faces. Tsubaki was looking at the ground as the pair walked up to them. "I tried calling you the other night. What's going on?" Soul asked.

"Um, yeah that's my fault… I've been busy with homework. Midterms are coming up so Tsubaki and I have been studying a lot!" she lied. "Right, Tsubaki?" The taller girl blinked in confusion before nodding.

"Yes!" Soul's friend snorted, an entertained smile crossing his face. For some reason his eyes were trained on Tsubaki, who was fidgeting with the end of her shirt. Soul didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, so you're the best friend. Tsubaki right?" he asked, gaining the flustered girl's attention. "I heard a lot about you from Maka. I'm Soul."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. I heard some about you as well!" she said pleasantly. Soul returned the smile.

"This is Black Star." He said, jerking his thumb at his grinning friend.

"I'm sure you've heard plenty about me!" He said brightly. Maka wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, kinda." She muttered. He seemed arrogant. Black Star shoved Soul.

"You didn't tell your girlfriend about the guy you idolize?" he accused, causing Maka to turn deep red and Soul to scowl and shove him back.

"Get over yourself, idiot! And she's not my girlfriend." Black Star laughed and shot the girls a grin, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, what're you guys up to after classes? Wanna catch a lunch together."

"I can't," Tsubaki spoke up, catching all three of them by surprise. "Um, I'm tutoring today." She said. Maka opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Black Star.

"You tutor?"

"Yeah, for math." She answered. Black Star's face went from confusion to realization and he nodded.

"Oh, ok… For how long?"

"About an hour."

"So we'll just meet up when you're done, right Soul?" Both Maka and Soul had blank expressions on their faces as they watched the exchange. Something was too casual about what just took place for two people who had just met. "Yo, are you listening, Soul?"

"Yeah! Um, cool. We'll meet up when Tsubaki's free then." He said, sending his best friend a calculating look as Black Star beamed at his own genius.

"Oh, great… We have to get to class. See you guys later." Maka grabbed hold of Tsubaki's wrist, pulling her along while the taller girl stuttered out a farewell and stumbled after her friend. Maka glanced over her shoulder, noticing both of the guys watching them leave, both with unreadable expressions on their faces.

0

O

0

Tsubaki buried herself into her arms and allowed a miserable groan to escape. She sat in a secluded area of the library, early for her tutoring session, so she could personally mull over the events of the morning since she hadn't gotten a chance all day. Her best friend was seeing the best friend of the guy she was fooling around with. Not only that but none of them knew about each other, which meant something was going to be revealed in no time. Black Star had done an amazing job of acting as if he didn't know her, but it was still strange. She wasn't completely sure. Maybe because she was with him the night before and Maka was trying to use her as a cover for why she didn't answer Soul's calls. She let out another miserable groan.

"I'm a terrible friend!" she cried into her arms.

"I don't think you're too bad." Snapping her attention up, Tsubaki stared dejectedly at the dark skinned boy standing over her. He smiled a little, adjusting his glasses. "You alright?"

"Kilik-kun…" His smile dropped and a concerned frown played its way across his features.

"Are you alright?" he asked, dropping into the seat beside the sulking female. Tsubaki nodded miserably. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine… just thinking about something." She insisted. Kilik raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? What, some guy?" he asked and snorted when Tsubaki whipped around and looked at him in shock. "Damn, I'm that good. So, is it a good thing or bad thing, this guy?" he asked, flipping through one of his notebooks distractingly.

"Oh, I guess it's a good thing… I mean, maybe not the situation, but…"

"He has a girlfriend or something?"

"No… Why do people keep asking me these kinds of questions?" Tsubaki asked with a frown. Kilik shrugged a shoulder.

"You gotta be careful." He answered. Tsubaki wrinkled her nose at this but Kilik smiled all the same.

"So, what's the big deal with this guy? It must be something for you to not be chastising me about this horrible grade." He said, slipping a paper in front of her. Tsubaki let out a defeated sigh, preparing to go into a tangent on how she was keeping a terrible secret from her best friend and how she was falling for a guy that was intended to be a one night stand- then her eyes fell on the grade at the top of the sheet in front of her.

"What is this!" she gasped. Kilik sighed, shrugging a shoulder and leaning back into his seat.

"What can I say? Statistics just isn't my thing… Might have to stay late I guess." He sighed, waving a hand in a dismissive manner. Tsubaki nodded distractedly, flipping through her notes, proceeding to chastise the male, not noticing the smirk that was on his face all the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_But live girl. Have some fun girl, we'll be fine._

_Trying to convince myself I found one… Making the mistake I never learn from._

* * *

><p>"IN YOUR FACE!" Soul rolled his eyes, tossing the video game controlled to the side as Black Star loudly celebrated yet another victory. He had waited up late and in a dramatically long line one night, only to come back with the latest Mortal Combat, and for the past few hours, that was all either male distracted themselves with. With limited bathroom breaks and, from what Soul now noticed, several missed calls, their eyes never left the screen. "How about another round, Soul?" Black Star asked, grinning down at his friend from where he stood over him on the couch.<p>

"Nah, I'm done for the night. How about we grab some grub?" he suggested, responding to the several texts from Kid about band practice being at 8 on the dot at his place (it was 6:45) and the few from Maka asking if he'd come help her set up the new stereo she had gotten. Apparently she and Tsubaki couldn't figure it out.

"I'll spare you yet another embarrassment." Black Star gloated, dropping down next to his friend and grabbing his phone. "Can we order out? I'm in the mood for pizza." He asked.

"Mm-hm, yeah. We gotta be at Kid's by 8 you know."

"Let's get there at 8:03." Black Star suggested with a smirk. Soul laughed, slapping his friend a high five and flipping his phone shut. He pushed himself up from the couch, stretching and feeling his back crack. He had spent way too much time on the couch.

"Maka wants me to come over and help her set up her stereo system. Wanna come?"

"What about food?" Black Star whined.

"She said Tsubaki brought food over. A home cooked meal sounds way better than pizza, don't you think?" He watched as his friend stared distractedly at his phone screen before he let out a defeated sigh.

"If they're insisting-"

"But they're not."

"Whatever! I'm starving! Let's go." Soul rolled his eyes as Black Star flipped over the back of the couch and went rushing to get his sneakers. Leaning into the arm of the couch, Soul pulled his phone back out.

'_Black Star's coming along. Hope you and Tsubaki don't mind the extra company.'_

'_It's fine. Tsubaki's been really distracted lately. The extra company will be nice.' _

'_Alright, see ya soon.'_ Smiling to himself, Soul pocketed his phone. He wasn't really sure why Maka was acting strange. In fact, she had since the night he took her out. The fact that she even bothered asking him for his help proved that she was at least over whatever awkward feelings she was going through. She was a strange girl though in herself. He wasn't an expert on women and Maka was unlike any woman he had ever met in several ways. Maybe that's what drew him to her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Black Star asked, shrugging on his hoodie.

"Yeah, let's go. We're already gonna have to answer to Kid later as it is." Black Star laughed, suggesting they just shut off their phones and show up an hour late for kicks.

It was optional.

0

O

0

Maka tossed the instructions to the sound system to the side and leaned back on her arms in exasperation. She hated not knowing what she was doing and to make things worse, she actually had to call for help. Well she didn't really so much call as she did text Soul to see what he was up to and ask for help. She wanted to rip him a new one for answering her text three hours after the fact, but he agreed to come and he was bringing his best friend with him. She was relieved that at least she wouldn't be alone with him. She even asked Tsubaki to come over for extra measure, just to avoid any awkwardness. She let out a sigh, glancing at her phone.

"What the hell am I thinking…." She muttered, pushing herself up off the floor at the knocks on the door. "Tsubakiiiii…" she started to pout, opening the door with the intent on facing her best friend.

"Not quite," Her face went red at the sight of Soul and Black Star standing at the other side of her door. "Don't look so disappointed." Soul muttered, placing a bottle of soda in her arms and brushing past her into the apartment.

"Where's the food?" Black Star asked, following his best friend's lead. Shaking off the sudden shock of their speedy arrival, Maka kicked the door closed, turning to see Black Star make his way to the kitchen and Soul walk over to her unassembled stereo system.

"You guys got here faster than I expected." She said, glaring at Black Star, who was excitedly looking through the containers on the counter.

"Yeah, we took my bike over." Soul said, dropping down and picking up the instructions. Maka blinked in confusion.

"Bike?"

"Yeah, motorcycle," Soul answered with a careless wave of his hand while Maka gaped at him. "Black Star, make me a plate, would ya!"

"Hell no man!" Black Star called back. Maka looked between the two in mild disbelief. They certainly made themselves comfortable fast. She huffed, watching as Black Star dropped next to Soul, who made a grab for his plate.

"You guys…"

"Maka-chan, I found something that might- oh…" Tsubaki stopped in the doorway of the apartment, taken aback by the two men sitting on her friend's living room floor arguing about food. "When did they get here?"

"Five minutes ago." Maka muttered while Black Star beamed from where he was.

"Hi Tsubaki!" he called brightly, not noticing Soul take some food from his plate while Tsubaki smiled and gave a shy wave back. Maka rolled her eyes. If she didn't know any better she would have thought her best friend had a thing for that idiot.

"Um, Soul-kun, if you like, I can make you your own plate. I have plenty of extras at my place." Tsubaki offered.

"Thanks Tsubaki. That'd be great. We can't stick around too long after this anyway." Said Soul. Maka sat at the end of the couch closest to where Soul was, watching him connect wires to specific ports.

"Where are you guys going after this?" Maka asked while Tsubaki busied herself in the kitchen. Black Star had scrambled after her, announcing he'd like extras since Soul stole from his plate.

"We've got band practice at 8." He answered. Maka's eyes widened.

"But it's 7:45 now." Soul paused for a moment and then shrugged a shoulder.

"It's just band practice." He answered before diving his full attention into his work. Maka sat behind him, watching silently while Tsubaki and Black Star seemed caught up in an animated conversation in the kitchen. It was something about an argument Black Star had gotten into at Toys R Us about an oversized stuffed giraffe. "So, what's the occasion?" Soul asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked as Soul slid the sound system into place and looked over his handy work approvingly.

"I meant for the sound system. Putting it together couldn't wait 'til another day?" he asked, now looking through the CDs she had.

"We're having a get together this weekend and I never bothered setting it up. I've got a lot to do this week so it was best to get it done as soon as possible." She reasoned and frowned when she realized Soul wasn't looking at her or listening. In fact, the expression on his face was questionable enough. "What's with the look?"

"What's with the music?" Soul countered without hesitation. He turned to her, holding up a few of the CDs. "Who the hell listens to this shit?" Maka felt her face redden and anger build up.

"I really like techno music I'll have you know!" she snapped but he rolled his eyes all the same.

"I highly suggest you borrow some CDs from me before your little get together." Soul informed, careless placing her CDs back in place. "You really can't be that lame you- ARGH! HEY!" Soul yelled, shielding himself from the pillow she was smacking him with.

"You're such a jerk!" she screamed and yelped when he snatched the pillow from her hand.

"Knock it off, woman!" he yelled, glaring at her. "It's not my fault you have absolutely no taste in music!"

"Oh, and yours is better?" she snapped back.

"Highly." Soul deadpanned causing Maka to scowl even further.

"I don't want the music your band plays."

"That'd be better than this garbage." Soul muttered only to yelp in pain when she slapped in over the back of the head with the stereo manual. "You're insane!"

"And you're a jerk! What makes you think you know what good music is anyway?"

"He's a musician, duh." Black Star called from the kitchen where he was now enjoying a large slice of cake.

"I know, he plays key board. Big whoop." Maka said with exasperation.

"And piano… and guitar, right Soul." Black Star said with a knowing smirk while Tsubaki looked at the white haired young man in awe and Maka looked at him in shock. "This guy played in concerts as a kid!"

"You're kidding…"

"Commoners see him as a prodigy. I don't see what the big deal is though." Black Star continued.

"Soul-kun that's so amazing!" Tsubaki complimented clapping her hands in front of her.

"No, it's not much of anything. I'm not that good anyway." Soul muttered. Maka saw the change in his disposition. Black Star had stopped prodding and let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess… but his taste in music is still way better than yours, book worm. I'll totally DJ if you like!" Maka shot a glare across the room at him.

"Like hell you will!" she snapped and turned to Soul. "I want to see what you have before I settle with the idea. I think my music is fine, but I'm open to new things." She said, crossing her arms with a stubborn frown on her face. A slight smile crossed Soul's face.

"Yeah, just remind me. You're not too good at follow up calls you know." He teased. The smile that crossed his face was crooked and teasing, yet still managed to cause her heart to skip a beat and cheeks to warm. She swallowed the strange feeling that rushed through her and smiled slightly.

"Yea, alright."

O

0

O

"And the great me has arrived! ARGH! What the HELL!" Black Star screamed when Liz smacked him over the back of the head with the microphone she was holding. She stood over him, a scowl on her face while Soul held up his hands in front of him defensively. Kid was standing not too far away, arms crossed with Patty beside him.

"You idiots are an hour late AND you didn't answer our calls! I should kick your asses now!" Liz screeched. Black Star scowled from where he was on the ground rubbing the developing lump on the back of his head.

"We got caught up in something." Soul explained swiftly. "Didn't you get the texts?"

"Clearly not. Practice is cancelled. I'm meeting up with my father." Kid informed evenly, hands in his pockets as he walked past them. "Seems some shady business has been taking place and he wants to talk to me. I highly suggest you two try two watch yourselves."

"Whoa, is there something you want to tell us, Kid?" Black Star asked, pushing himself up. Kid looked him over and shrugged a shoulder.

"Some old friends of yours have been making an appearance. My father wants the citizens of this city to feel safe and knowing that his son associates with ex gang members isn't necessarily good for his image you know."

"That was over two years ago and you know that, Kid." Soul snapped swiftly, placing a hand on Black Star's shoulder when he saw the dangerous flash in his friend's eyes.

"Old habits die hard, and you know that, Soul. Just watch who you associate yourselves with for your own safety and in some cases, theirs."

"You don't need to tell me how to run my own life, Kid." Black Star snapped as Patty followed quickly after her older sister and Kid. Soul frowned after them.

"So is that how we're going to leave this?" he called. Kid paused for a moment and Liz had looked back with an apologetic expression. Letting out a sigh, Kid shrugged a shoulder and looked back at them.

"As your friend, just trust me when I say I'm doing what I can to keep you safe." He said and left. Black Star growled in frustration, punching the wall. Neither of them knew what exactly was happening but they couldn't help the anger and confusion that took over. Something wasn't right and if they were somehow tied to it, their questions needed to be answered.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update... My computer fried with ALL my documents and I had to wait for the repairs and stuff. I just got it back today, files in tact and all that good stuff! Super excited to be able to get back to work again :) Thanks for waiting so patiently.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsubaki was starting to wonder what exactly it was in her life that pulled her into such strange situations. She had been late meeting up with Maka and the guys because she had gotten side tracked with helping Kilik. Then she had gone through the awkwardness of trying to part ways with him, only for him to briskly ask her if she'd possibly join him for lunch some time. She had been taken aback by the request and he quickly noticed, offering that it simply be between classes if it made her feel any better. She hesitantly agreed and went through her lunch date with the others, frazzled and jumpy. She wasn't certain why she felt such a way. She wasn't spoken for and technically could do whatever she wanted, but when Black Star and Soul looked across the diner table at her with confused expression, she couldn't help but to feel unnecessary guilt.

On the walk home, after parting ways with the boys, she told Maka about her date request and her friend smiled at her cheerfully and told her that it seemed like innocent fun and to go for it. She'd be meeting with Kilik Thursday after Stats and have lunch with him, while Maka had lunch with her papa, whom she hadn't seen in a while, and maybe, Maka suggested, Tsubaki could finally have some good fun. Tsubaki had forced a smile, wishing her friend only knew what she had been up to in her free time.

Sitting at the kotatsu table in her living room, the raven haired woman found herself sitting with her chin propped up on her hand as she gazed at the focused man across the room. In front of her, various school books were opened and spread across the surface of the table, completely neglected when her attention shifted. He had arrived completely unannounced and when she told him she had studying to do, he told her to go about her duties and he would distract himself until she was done. He was posted up in push up position, one arm behind his back and the other arm carrying all of his weight with each focused pump. Tsubaki wasn't sure when she had started staring… it could have been when she heard him muttering his count under his breath. The man never ceased to amaze her. Ever since the day she had met his best friend, it had been a little less

awkward spending time with him and she had spent time with him and Soul, though accidentally, the day before.

"Something wrong?" Snapping from her daze, the young woman sat up straight when she saw he was looking at her curiously, though still in the same position.

"Oh! Um, nothing's wrong… I was just wondering how you could do so many of those is all." She answered honestly. Black Star considered her for a moment, holding himself with ease, peaking even more of the woman's curiosity. It wasn't like he hadn't proven to her in numerous instances that he was strong. He had no problem lifting her up in several instances. She watched as he finally moved to stand, giving a stretch before wiping his brow.

"I work out a lot with my old man. I've been doing martial arts since I was a kid." He answered casually. "Mind if I raid your fridge for a drink?"

"Sure." When he vanished into her kitchen in search of a drink, Tsubaki sighed, turning back to her assignments. He somehow managed to be a distraction without even trying. She hated to admit that she had been fully distracted by his muscles flexing and the compete focus that the azure haired man had on his face the entire exercise. Her imagination had run through various inappropriate scenarios within the first five minutes of him watching him. She shook her head, allowing her shoulders to sink miserably as she pulled her history book towards her.

"Hey, what're you doing?" She stiffed when she felt arms go around her middle and a chin rest on her shoulder. Black Star straddled behind her, pressing his chest to her back when his arms circled her waist. He was looking down at her book with a bored expression while Tsubaki worked to control her heart beat.

"I-its history around the world." She managed, swearing in the back of her mind for getting nervous. She could feel his breath against her neck and that certainly wasn't helping.

"Sounds lame… let's do something else." His hold on her tightened as he nuzzled her neck. Tsubaki squirmed some.

"I can't… not now." She said in an apologetic tone, turning her head to look at the now pouting male. "I really should focus on this assignment."

"It can't be that important… not with how intent you were on watching me just a few minutes ago." A wide grin split across his face at the deep blush that crossed Tsubaki's face.

"Don't tease!" she squeaked, squirming out of his arms and moving to another end of the table, a blush still dusting her cheeks as she frowned down at her books, avoiding the teasing grin on Black Star's face.

"Don't be mad!" Black Star laughed, moving to sit beside her. He maneuvered his body so he could look her in the eyes before catching her lips in a quick kiss. "I can help you! How about it?" Tsubaki stared at him on confusion.

"You're good with history?"

"I'm good at everything!" Black Star announced with an all too proud grin crossing his face. Tsubaki was hesitant as she slid her book towards him. Pulling the book towards him ceremoniously, Black Star stared down at the pages, becoming serious as his eyes roamed over the pages. Tsubaki watched him, starting to believe that maybe there was more to this mystery man than she expected… at least until he slammed the book shut and pushed it away. "I'm not in the mood to study."

"What?"

"It's so boring… there are so much better things we could be doing right now!" Tsubaki shook her head, reaching to pull her books towards her. She had spoke too soon.

"Black Star, come on…" She wasn't sure how anyone could move so quickly, but before she knew it, Black Star had her pinned under his body, their lips connected. She clenched onto his shirt and moaned against his lips, wanting to tell him to leave her to her studies, but not processing the words fully as his hands roamed up her shirt. His lips left hers and traveled to her neck and then ear.

"Let's play just a little, yeah?" Her breath caught at his playful tone and just as she worked up a chocked out response, the distinct sound of his phone vibrating filled the room. He seemed as though he was going to ignore it at first, before letting out a sigh and pushing himself onto his knees, digging in his pocket while Tsubaki gathered herself. "Hello? Yo Kid, what do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "Where am I? I'm with someone… No! Eh? No, I'm not- the hell!" Tsubaki looked at him in concern.

"Black Star?" she whispered, reaching out and tugging his shirt. He shot her a glance and a clearly forced smile before continuing his call.

"Gimme a thirty minutes and I'll meet you there… Yeah, I'll call Soul. Yeah… whatever… c'ya." He flipped his phone shut with a defeated sigh. "I've gotta go take care of some business really quick." He said, shoving his phone into his pocket. Tsubaki gave him a worried look.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. There had been plenty of time when he was with her and he'd completely ignore a phone call from his friends or tell them he was too busy to deal with such tiny issues. He grinned widely at her

"Of course!" he answered brightly and leaned forward, catching her lips in a quick but meaningful kiss. She was starting to wonder when the kisses had become less lust driven. "You finish your work and I'll call you later on." She nodded.

"Be safe." Black Star pushed himself up to his feet and smiled down at her, holding out a hand and helping her up. He tugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Always." He then laughed at the blush that dusted her cheeks before turning and leaving the apartment. Tsubaki let out a shaky sigh when the door snapped closed behind the energetic man. She really had gotten herself into something.

O

0

O

"There was another murder last night. Tezca Tlipoca." Kid tossed the paper down on the coffee table in front of Soul and Black Star. Soul glanced down at the paper almost expectantly before reaching forward and flipping it open. The story was front page, which made since due to the fact Tlipoca worked under the Mayor in investigations.

"He was found decapitated… brutal." Soul muttered, ignoring the stern look from Kid.

"Ever since there's been new gang control these types of incidents have been happening. Not to mention the series of strange events taking place in small towns outside Death City." Kid explained. "People have been coming up missing and the ones who have been found are too terrified to explain anything they've witnessed."

"And this has to do with us because?"

" Because you two can easily get inside information." Soul froze at these words and Black Star let out an indignant scoff.

"Sorry, not doin' it." He deadpanned, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "I'm not getting pulled into that shit all over again. And I'm not releasing information that could potentially screw me over."

"I'm with Black Star on this." Soul added. Kid looked at the two in shock.

"You could be saving lives!"

"Not completely," Soul informed. "There's new control. We don't know what this guy is capable of. People go after traitors and we've managed to stay away from that all these years, so we want to keep it that way."

"Not saying I couldn't kick the ass of any of those bastards," Black Star added. "But I've got bigger and better things to focus on. Leave it be." Kid frowned. Soul knew that he was completely conflicted at what to do and in a nut shell, he was looking for some insider information on how to figure out the motives of each murder, though if it wasn't Asura calling the shots, it was going to be a little more complicated to relinquish information.

"Listen Kid, if you really want to find something out, you need to start with basics. Asura's not calling the shots… not since he took over new territory outside of Death City. There's a guy named Giriko. He's a pretty big supporter of this insanity. Also Justin Law…"

"Wait a second!" Both friends stared at Kid in shock when he jumped up. "Did you just say Justin Law?"

"You know him?"

"He works in Investigations…" Soul glanced at Black Star who now was frowning.

"How'd that freak get a job in investigations? Does your dad do ANY sort of background check?" The azure haired male asked incredulously.

"Law's always been good at flying under the radar." Muttered Soul, crossing his arms. "Listen, we can tell you some things and you might not be happy with what you hear, but if it's gonna help your old man and this city, use the information wisely." Soul noticed Black Star's frown harden and knew where his mind was headed, but the key at the moment was to trust that Kid valued them as friends enough to smartly relay the information.

0

O

0

Black Star found himself completely annoyed with Kid not even two days after he and Soul and been confronted about the recent murders and were requested to give up information. He was being a nag, constantly contacting them to make sure that the information was right and that they hadn't held back. Not only that, but the information that was given had to be explained in such a way that Soul managed to hid not only his own, but his best friend's indiscretions as well. The wrong move could screw them both over and when Kid had added that maybe he and Soul should lay low for a while, Black Star became even more irritable. Soul apparently had prior arrangements, but Black Star refused to run and hide.

The next day when he had called Tsubaki to see what she was up to and if she'd want to meet him for lunch after her class, she had politely declined, stating she had a prior engagement but she wouldn't mind seeing him later that night if he wasn't busy, considering he never got a chance to return that one night. He had been quick to agree to the arrangement, but became annoyed at the sound of a cheerful male's voice in the background asking if she was ready to go. A nerve ticked when she said a quick good bye and hung up. Apparently she had a lunch date and in all actuality, he had no right to be mad. She wasn't his girlfriend in the least bit. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Soul had mentioned that to him before.

When he showed up at her apartment, his mood hadn't necessarily improved when he spotted the fresh vase of flowers on the table. He had huffed irritably and practically sulked when she ventured to ask if something was wrong. He wasn't an idiot. He was just a fling. That guy was a friend… maybe more. Maybe it was her ex boyfriend trying to make a reappearance. He found himself more irritable with each thought until his eyes met with completely concerned ones that managed to melt away all of his insecurities.

She had sat on her knees, clenching her fists in her lap, facing him on the couch that he had stubbornly slumped into and she had timidly told him that she had simply gone to lunch with her class mate and it was nothing more than that. When he didn't response, she continued on by stating she wanted to try something with him that she had talked to with a few friends of hers. He raised an eyebrow, though not fully turning to her. He was too busy mentally wishing those taunting flowers would go up in flames. He could buy flowers too, dammit!

"I bought whipped cream," With those words, he had perked up immediately, eyes shining excitedly and more than willing to fulfill whatever fantasies she might have discussed with her friends. At the same time, he wasted no time carrying her off to the shower for round two once they had their first bit of fun. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, the water running down both of their bodies as he held her in place, one of her legs on the ledge of the tub while he hooked his other arm under her other leg in order to keep her in place and deeply thrust into her. Their bodies always seemed to fit perfectly together, he noticed, whenever their pelvises would meet. Every one of the sounds of pleasure she would make only fueled him further, and considering she made a point to want to do most of the work the first round, he was more than willing to give her a run for her money the second time around. She always managed to drive him wild. To make him step down from his pedestal and allow her to take complete and total control.

He buried his face into her neck, feeling a shudder going up his back when he felt her shaky breath on his ear and a moan escape when she gasped out his name. He was certain she would hate him in the morning when she saw the line of love bites trailing down her neck, collar bone and breasts. He didn't mind. Adjusting her weight, he caught her under her other leg with his arm, raising both legs higher and thrusting deeper and fast. Neither of them held back. Not that they did. Every interaction became more and more intimate and they each gave in to every bit of desire they held. The neighbors had to have known something by now as the sounds of pleasure left both of them, Tsubaki's fingers tugging at his hair as she cried out his name.

Keeping a steady hold, Black Star pulled Tsubaki away from the wall and slid to sit on the bathtub floor, slowly pulled out of her and chuckling when her head fell into his chest and she let out a shaky sigh. Both of them worked to manage their breathing. "You alright?" he teased only to get a dazed hum in response. He reached behind him, turning off the shower, before pulling the woman to him, trailing kisses from her forehead to down the side of her face and then lightly to her lips. He brushed her loose wet hair from her forehead before leaning his to hers.

"That was… intense…" she murmured.

"I was looking more towards fucking amazing, but I'll take that." He laughed, leaning forward and tracing his tongue over one of the bites on her neck. "You're really good at keeping up." He informed as he fingers traced along his chest.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Damn right! Who would have known you had it in you." He peaked at her from where his face was in neck and smiled at the blush that crossed her face.

"I didn't know I did either…" she answered quietly, looking away from his gaze. Sitting up, Black Star cupped her chin and kissed her deeply.

"We'll keep that our secret then." He informed teasingly. Tsubaki giggled before leaning her forehead against his chest.

"Alright…" He smiled faintly running his fingers distractedly through her hair. She really was full of surprises. Every encounter they had was filled with something new, even if it was the slightest change in their routine. Who would have thought such a shy girl had it in her… but then again, it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

"Hey Tsubaki…I wanna ask you something…" he started, and leaned to see her face only to find she had fallen asleep. He blinked in clear confusion before shaking his head knowingly and letting out a sigh as he rested his chin to the top of her head.

He'd ask her another time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey girls! We're still getting together at your place, right Maka?" asked Jackie brightly, running to Maka's side. They had just left their final classes of the day and Tsubaki wanted nothing more than to go home for a nap. They had midterms all week and she had brushed off all of Black Star's attempts to come over and visit since their last encounter two nights ago. She felt somewhat guilty, but she did entertain his phone calls and text messages at the least. Maka let out a tired sigh, but smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, we are. Nine o'clock." She answered. Jackie nodded and gave a quick wave before breaking off down another hall to find Kim. Maka allowed her shoulders to drop in exhaustion. "It's gonna be a long night." She muttered.

"Take a nap before you set up. Did Soul-kun ever drop off those CDs for you?" Tsubaki asked, responding to a text Black Star had sent her earlier about his gym escapades with his foster father. It always sounded like he went through some rigorous training every time they met up. She was really interested in meeting the man.

"Yeah, he did yesterday. He's been really distracted lately. He told me he's going to see his parents with his brother this weekend." Maka informed, remembering Soul's sour attitude when he mentioned it. She figured he didn't have the best relationship with them since he barely spoke about then, so if he was going home, it was more than likely upon a request.

"What kind of music did he bring? Did you listen to any of them?" Tsubaki asked.

"No… I wanted to wait for everyone. I've been way too busy studying. And then I had to deal with my idiot papa…" Maka grumbled, remembering how Soul happened to arrive the same day her father wanted to drop by. It was aggravating explaining how Soul was nothing but a friend and that he meant no harm. Spirit Albarn was a dramatic man, that much Maka knew about her father and though she loved him, she couldn't help but to hate him all the same, especially since it was his womanizing ways that led to the divorce between him and her mama. Tsubaki noticed the annoyed expression on her friend's face and smiled.

"Just take a good nap. I'll bring some food and drinks by for tonight, ok?" she offered warmly and laughed when the shorter girl hugged onto her in thanks.

"You're such a life saver, Tsubaki." She said with a thankful sigh, a strange gleam in her eyes as she thought about her comfortable bed waiting for her. "Oh, hey look over there… Isn't that Ms. Nygus?" she asked, coming to a halt. Tsubaki followed her line of vision.

"Is she talking to Black Star?" The girls watched as the dark skinned woman spoke to Black Star and although they couldn't hear what was being said, there was something in the body language that showed they knew each other well. Black Star seemed bored with what was being said and slouched in annoyance when Nygus reached up and plucked his forehead. Maka nudged Tsubaki to steer some into the other direction, both of them eyeing the speaking pair from a closer distance.

"Make sure you call me tonight. I want to make sure you got in fine." Nygus said, now shifting through her purse. She pulled out a key and placed it in Black Star's hand. "Don't lose it."

"Why can't I just go to my place tonight?" Black Star asked in annoyance.

"Because I want you at my place." Nygus answered simply, an expectant look on her face. Black Star looked ready to argue but sighed and looked away. Maka and Tsubaki walked quicker when they saw he was looking in their general direction, though he must not have noticed them because he continued to speak.

"I'll see ya tonight then." He said. Tsubaki glanced over her shoulder as Nygus gave the frowning young man's cheek a pinch and walked off towards her car. Black Star had watched her walk off before going on his own way. What was going on between those two, she had wondered. They seemed comfortable. She wondered how Nygus knew Black Star or how long for that matter. She was older than them, but she didn't look it and she was an attractive woman.

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" Maka asked, breaking her friend's thoughts. Tsubaki nodded with a forced smile.

"Yeah, just tired." She lied.

0

O

0

Standing outside the building, Black Star considered what situation he had potentially put himself in. For the most part, he understood that Nygus wanted him to be somewhere safe, but how the hell would anyone that had some vendetta against his parents exactly know where he was unless someone who hated him gave out the location? It wasn't like anyone knew about him and Tsubaki anyway. And he didn't associate himself Giriko or those other freaks any more. He was way above that idiocy. He had more interesting ways to dedicate his time outside of fraud, murder, and theft. He wasn't a dumbass kid anymore. With that in mind, he entered the all too familiar building in front of him, walked up the three flights of stairs with ease, and knocked on the door. It was nearly nine, but he was sure she'd still be in her apartment doing something productive. She was always doing something productive.

"Just a moment!" he grinned at the sound of her voice on the other side of the door. It certainly sounded like and smelt like she was busy. There was some shuffling before the door opened. "Maka I've just – oh! Black Star?" Tsubaki squeaked, her navy eyes widening.

"Missed me?" he asked brightly, making his way in. "Wow, it smells great in here! You guys really are going all out tonight!" he chimed, eyeing some of the onigiri she had made with hungry eyes. Swiftly shutting the door, Tsubaki looked at him uncertainly as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch.

"Black Star, what're you doing here? Don't you have somewhere to be tonight?" she asked quietly as he dropped into the couch with a tired sigh. Shaking his head, he held out his arms, bidding her over.

"Nah, Soul's out of town visiting his folks and Kid's been MIA for a while… I think Liz and Patty are gonna be at Maka's thing tonight, right?" he asked. Tsubaki nodded, still not moving from her spot by the door. Black Star pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine! I have to get these things down to Maka and-" He watched as she rushed back to the kitchen, gathering everything into a single large bag, all the while rambling about things he could care less about. He couldn't help but to stare on in confusion at her nervous behavior. "… And I'm just saying that if you're supposed to be somewhere else, it would be best to be where you're expected so that you're not breaking engagements." Black Star rolled his eyes.

"What engagements could I possibly have that aren't worth going to? I mean, I am supposed to be somewhere now, but I'm sure she won't be too mad…" That's when Tsubaki turned to him, red faced and regret in her eyes.

"Black Star, you can't just leave a girl waiting for you!" she shouted, causing him to stare at her in wide eyed confusion.

"Wha'?"

"You have to go! No matter how insignificant it might be to you… this is someone's emotions we're talking about!" she choked out. Black Star raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she talking about?

"It's only Nygus-niichan… I'm sure her heart won't be that broken cuz I didn't crash on her sofa bed tonight." Tsubaki's face dropped.

"Niichan?" Her voice had cracked.

"Yeah… What the hell are you talking about, Tsubaki?" he asked, leaning towards her with an entertained smirk. "Did you see me and Nygus talking outside your university today?" He watched as she straightened; face reddening for a new reason.

"Um, you should really leave! I'm not going to be here tonight and-" Flipping over the back of the couch, Black Star rushed over, blocking the way back to the kitchen and a sly grin played across his face.

"You did! I thought I saw you and that book worm today!" He laughed loudly. "But you don't need to be jealous, Tsubaki!"

"I'm not jealous!" she countered swiftly, but he ignored her.

"Nygus raised me," he said simply, earning a blank look from Tsubaki. "Her and her fiancé, Sid. When my parents were murdered, they took me in themselves."

"But…"

"But she looks so young, right? Well there's a lot you don't know about me that would help explain that." He answered with a shrug. "You can meet her and Sid whenever you want… You've probably actually met the old man already though if you've been taking his lame classes at the gym." He watched as her eyes widened.

"The man that does the martial arts classes?" she chocked out and he nodded, running his finger through his already messy hair.

"Yeah, that's him. He thinks he's hot shit cause he's a certified assassin or some shit… oh…" He saw the blank look that crossed Tsubaki's face. "Guess he doesn't share that, does he?" she shook her head mutely. Black Star shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, well he's one of the few that can take the lessons from a bad life style and turn them to something useful. He wants me to be like that too." He said with a careless wave of his hand.

"But you're not a bad guy…" Tsubaki finally spoke up. Black Star considered her for a moment before he smiled at her. He reached up, placing a hand on the top of her head playfully.

"So, you got jealous today, huh? Want to keep all this greatness to yourself?" He laughed as she averted his gaze and she began to twist her hands awkwardly in front of her.

"It-It's not that! I just made an assumption is all!" she said swiftly, lowering her gaze when he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't mind." He said lowly, leaning forward and catching her lips in a kiss.

"Tsubaki, are you alright? Oh…" Tsubaki had shoved Black Star away from her swiftly when Maka had entered the apartment, expecting to help her friend carry down anything she needed help with. The shade of red that crossed Tsubaki's face would have been more entertaining if it weren't for the completely bewildered look on Maka's face.

She was bound to find out eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**And they've been busted.**

**Bit by bit Black Star's past is revealed, so what all is he still hiding? And what about that question he has yet to ask Tsubaki?**

**I really love writing this fic and the insanity taking place! lol. **  
><strong>thanks so much to everyone taking the time to read and review and fave this story!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Black Star and Tsubaki, huh? Well I called it." Soul said smoothly, trying to hold back laughter at Maka's outrage on the other end of the line. He had missed her calls the night before, having been dragged on a fancy dinner with the family, but now he sat in his old bedroom, clad in his boxers, feet up on his desk, and cell to his ear while the girl ranted about how she had walked in on her best friend making out with his best friend. She thought of it as some kind of screwed up scandal, but Soul saw it as a chance to settle Black Star down. Tsubaki was a calm and nurturing soul that somehow kept that idiot some kind of under control.

"Soul, do you realize how long this has been going on? Nearly three months! _Three_ months! They're not even really together!" Maka continued to screech on the other end. He could imagine her excessive arm movements as she spoke. He sighed, pushing back on his chair so the two front legs were off the ground.

"Listen, Maka, if they're happy then leave it be. Nature has a way of making all things right, and Black Star is so possessive, I'm sure he and Tsubaki will be official in no time." He tried to sooth. He paused, waiting for her to cause more damage to his ear drum, only to receive a defeated sigh in return.

"I can't believe she'd keep something like this from me." Her dejected voice sounded on the other end.

"Well it's not always easy to explain to your best friend how you're falling for your supposed to be one night stand." Soul informed only to get an aggravated growl in return.

"I want to kill Black Star!" she yelled causing Soul to chuckle.

"You wouldn't be the first one to say that," he teased. "But honestly, you need to go talk to Tsubaki. I'm sure she feels shitty enough after last night. Did she come to the get together thing you two had planned?"

"No…" Maka answered quietly. "I freaked out and I guess she just stayed with that idiot." She explained. "I don't see what she sees in that guy."

"Ask her then." There was a long pause. "Maka?"

"When are you coming back again?" The question had caught him off guard.

"I'm here for a week… Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…Um, I've gotta go, I think Patty's finally waking up. Take care."

"Yeah, see ya." He flipped his phone closed and sighed. He wished he was back in the city. He hated being home. In fact, this wasn't even completely home. He had spent more time in Death City than New York. The room he was in was only used during the early stages of his preteen years and during random visits back. His parents didn't even make much of an effort to make him feel at home. His grandmother showed the most enthusiasm, but she had only arrived to see him home and for the dinner. He was sure he wouldn't see her much during the week long torture. He started to wonder how this trip that was supposed to be a simple weekend turned into a week.

"So, who was that? Girlfriend?" Leaning back further, Soul leaned his head back and looked at his brother who was leaning in the doorway with a smooth smile across his features.

"Just a friend. What're you doing listening in on my conversations?" Soul asked. He watched as his older brother let out a mock defeated sigh as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to check up on my little brother? Ever since you decided to run off and play cops and robbers we barely hear from you and I live in the same city as you."

"Excuse me for not being able to manage as a worthwhile son." Soul muttered, allowing his chair to fall into place. He stretched lazily as he stood. "I wasn't cut out for this life style and you guys knew that a long time ago."

"Maybe, but it's that same life style you pursued that chased you back here, little brother." Soul frowned.

"I wasn't chased here, Wes." He snapped, pushing himself up from his desk chair. The older brother sighed and shook his head knowingly.

"You're always welcome back home, Soul. You should know that." He said as his younger brother brushed past him. Soul paused for a moment, considering his older brother. His own flesh and blood. He then looked away, shaking his head.

"I've got a home already, and trust me, it's not here."

0

O

0

"I'm going to strangle that little idiot when he gets here!" Sid watched as Nygus flipped her phone shut and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. When she had gotten home from her late shift, she had expected to see a certain blue haired youth sprawled out on her couch sleeping. She had paid no mind to this at first, figuring he was somewhere with Kid maybe, since Soul was out of town. Then she woke up and found her living room and kitchen still intact. Sid hadn't woken up to such a distraught phone call since the same azure haired troublemaker was rushed to the hospital a little over two years ago. He let out a sigh from where he sat on the couch.

"Mira, relax. I'm sure he's fine." He tried to sooth, only to receive a glare that instantly shut him up. If he wasn't already aware of the serious damage she was capable of he would have brushed off the harsh look. His fiancée was a deadly woman in more ways than one.

"Where the hell would he be if he's not with Soul or kid… Does he have a girl that we don't know about?" she asked. Sid wasn't sure if she was thinking out loud or if the question was directed towards him. Her thoughtful expression was dropped when the sound of her door unlocking and a far too cheerful male's voice was heard on the other side.

"Yeah, don't worry. She's probably out or – ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Sid sighed knowingly, shaking his head when Nygus brought her fist down on Black Star's head as soon as he walked in. The girl with him let out a shocked gasp as Black Star doubled over in pain.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nygus asked icily, her eyes narrowed down at the hunched over male.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Black Star hissed back. Nygus looked ready to strike again, but her eyes fell on the shocked girl standing in the door way.

"Who's this?" she asked in a calmer tone. The girl stiffened and quickly bowed.

"I'm Tsubaki!" she answered. Sid raised a brow at her behavior but a warm smile crossed his face. This girl wasn't like anyone they had seen in Black Star's company that much he noticed off the bat. She must have been from outside the country from how swiftly she reacted with a bow. He pushed himself from the couch and walked up to her, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sid. I'm this knucklehead's, um father, I guess you can say." He said. Tsubaki blushed slightly and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I've met you before, haven't I?" Nygus asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"You came and spoke for Professor Stein's class." She answered. Nygus nodded slowly and then a smile crossed her face. "It's nice seeing you again." She said, earning a shy nod.

"Bipolar much?" Black Star muttered, standing straight. "What're you guys so freaked out for?"

"You were asked to be here last night," Sid answered, crossing his arms. "While we're aware you're not a child anymore, we aren't saying these things for our health you know." Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but as you can see, I'm fine! I was at Tsubaki's last night!" Sid raised an eyebrow and Nygus eyed the pair.

"So you do have a girlfriend…" Both Tsubaki and Black Star went red.

"It's not like that!" They both chocked out simultaneously. Nygus raised an eyebrow and Sid frowned slightly at the behavior as Tsubaki lowered her eyes and Black Star rubbed the back of his neck, pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Listen, I'm safe and that's all that matters… I just wanted to introduce you guys to Tsubaki is all." Sid and Nygus watched as Black Star took hold of Tsubaki's hand and pulled her forward. "You might catch me spending a lot of time with her so don't get weirded out or anything." He said simply. Sid and Nygus exchanged quick looks when they noticed the way the expectant young man had pulled the flustered girl close to his side when he spoke. Seeing him actually bring a girl to introduce to them was a huge deal in itself. The last person they were properly introduced to were the Thompson sisters, but that didn't really count since they were all a drunk heap in the center of Sid's living room when an 18 year old Black Star loudly introduced them as the two girls Kid found on the street.

"Well it's good to know you're finding good company," Sid finally spoke up and grinned. "I guess you'll be joining us for lunch then?" Tsubaki's eyes widened and she looked uncertain, but there was no real way out of the situation. Sid wanted to give this girl a better look over. She didn't seem like anyone that would normally associate with Black Star, but then again, half of the relationships he managed to build were pretty random.

0

O

0

Maka chewed on her thumb nail uncertainly as she stood outside her best friend's apartment door. She had sucked up a lot of her pride even coming up to apologize, but not enough to knock. She hated to think Black Star would actually answer the door, or that she would even be interrupting something they could be doing… though it seemed like maybe their relationship might have been more than just casual sex since she had seen them walking together earlier that afternoon, Black Star smiling brightly as he spoke to her.

Why wouldn't Tsubaki tell her that she was seeing someone, even if it wasn't official? It was a big enough deal that she was even moving on from that idiot Justin so it should have been something she would want to share with her best friend. Letting out a sigh, Maka shook her head. There had to have been more to this. How did Tsubaki meet Black Star anyway? Was it really some one night stand that became something more like Soul had said or was it just the assumption that came with meeting a guy at the bar? If that were the case, she could only imagine what people thought about her and Soul.

"Maka?" Shocked from her thoughts, she turned swiftly to see Tsubaki standing with a bag in her arms and expectant look. "Were you knocking? I'm sorry I wasn't in." she said, swiftly moving forward to unlock her apartment door.

"Oh, um… yeah! I wanted to see how you were… so we could talk about yesterday." She answered, falling her friend in, closing the door behind her. Tsubaki paused and shot a sad smile over her shoulder.

"Oh… I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want to ask." Maka hesitated, taken aback by how forward her friend was. Tugging at the sleeve of her shirt, she nodded.

"It's about you and Black Star… Soul told me Black Star said he met you at the club..." she paused to consider her friend. "But at the same time, Black Star's also been vanishing from the club for over a month and apparently so have you…" She noticed Tsubaki's gaze lower. "So, is it true? You two are just, you know… using each other for sex?"

"No! I mean… yes and no!" Tsubaki quickly sputtered out. "It started out as that, but things changed…" she finally stated quietly.

"But... he's an idiot!"

"Maka!"

"Honestly, are you happy with knowing you settled for an idiot?" Maka yelled, completely freaked out by the uncharacteristic behavior of her best friend. "I mean he acts like a child and he's a complete jerk!"

"Maka, you don't understand…"

"Are you planning on making him your boyfriend?" Tsubaki's eyes widened at this and Maka quickly shut her mouth. "Tsubaki…" she started, but the girl shook her head, eyes lowered.

"You know what, you're right… maybe it is a complete waste of time, but… I'm happy. He makes me happy. With him I feel free. I can joke with him and laugh with him. It's not like with Justin where I felt like he was judging my every action… Justin didn't even want me coming to Death City for school. But Black Star, he's supportive and he doesn't have to be. He has nothing tying him down to me, I mean, he could easily meet up with someone else and have his fun, but he doesn't." she said. "It used to be about the sex and then things changed. One night we ended up at my place and when I woke up the next morning, he was still there… he always stays and I still don't know why… I even met his foster parents today. They're a-amazing…" Maka noticed the tears welling up in the girl's eyes and immediately moved forward and pulled her into a hug. Tsubaki hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Tsubaki don't cry!" Maka pleaded, rubbing the girl's back consolingly but Tsubaki shook her head, asking with a sob what she was supposed to do. Maka felt guilt towards the anger she had once felt during the situation.

How could she not have realized her best friend had fallen in love?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I swear I always fall for your type (for your type)_

_Tell me why I always fall for you type (for your type)_

_I can't explain this shit at all… I believe in people like you_

* * *

><p>Black Star and Patty stood beside each other, watching silently as Kid stared at the painting he had just put up on the wall. He tilted his head to the left and then to the right before a scowl crossed his face and he rushed forward, giving the frame just the slightest tap to the left before going back to his surveying. He had been at it for an hour straight, trying to make sure that everything was perfectly aligned and only Black Star and Patty seemed willing enough to sit back and narrate most of what was taking place. A content sigh then left the OCD male before he turned to his pair of spectators. "What do you think?"<p>

"It's great Kid! Sis will love it!" Patty chirped, earning an approving smile while the male next to her gave an expectant look.

"It's a painting of you guys… I don't get it." Black Star finally spoke up. Kid sighed and crossed his arms in a knowing manner.

"If you must know, it's a perfectly symmetrical painting of me and Liz!" He said and turned to the painting with shining eyes. "Do you see how the artist captured every angle absolutely perfectly?" He gushed, causing Black Star to roll his eyes.

"And this is your anniversary gift to her?" he asked. Without hesitation, Kid dug out his pocket and held out a ring box.

"This is… Liz wouldn't know how to completely appreciate this beauty without another." He answered easily, and shoved the box away once again when Patty made a grab for it. "A man has to know his girlfriend in order to live in some form of peace."

"Sounds troublesome." Black Star muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket. Patty giggled and gave him a mischievous look.

"Not when you're in loooove." she sang, giving him a teasing shove. Black Star scoffed.

"In love? You're kidding right? I'd never be as whipped as Kid is!"

"I'm not whipped!" Kid snapped swiftly. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"So you didn't send her on a spa day just so you can prepare a romantic dinner for two without interruption?" he asked smoothly, causing Kid to blush. "Exactly… Dammit, when is Soul coming back? I can't deal with this anymore!"

"You know Black Star, when you finally fall in love I can't wait to rub it in your face." Kid stated. "Then we'll see who's calling the kettle black."

"What're you talking about? Black Star's already in love!" Patty informed brightly and turned to her confused friend. "With Tsubaki!" she said in a teasing sing song voice. Kid's eyes widened and Black Star's face dropped.

"Wait what?" Kid questioned as Patty laughed loudly, singing a childish song about the pair.

"Shut up, Patty!" he hisses while she made kissy noises.

"Tsubaki? Didn't she just leave to Japan a couple days ago?" Black Star gave a nod, trying to ignore the annoying song Patty was now saying and the expectant look on Kid's face. When Tsubaki had called him saying her father really wanted her to come home, he didn't argue. She sounded like she was going through enough as it was without him blowing up about how he'd rather her not go on this trip at all. It wasn't like he had that much say in the decision to begin with. She was simply giving him a heads up. That was it. If anything, he would have been content if he had at least been able see her before she left. "How long is she going to be gone for?" Kid asked.

"A week. She hasn't seen her family in over a year apparently." Black Star answered with a shrug. "She's really close to her old man, so it's a pretty big deal." Kid gave a hum of understanding.

"Well Soul will be back tomorrow so we can at least get back into the swing of regular band practice." He said, turning and walking off. Black Star followed, Patty skipping beside him.

"So, are we partying tomorrow still?" Patty asked earning a chastising look earning an exasperated sigh in return.

"It's tamer than that, Patty." Kid answered.

"Will there be alcohol?" she ventured, ignoring the statement.

"It's my father's event in honor of the latest crack down on crime in Death City. Some dignified people will be there."

"But there will be alcohol…" Black Star reiterated.

"Yes, Black Star, but I'm not sure if I want you drinking seeing as you have a new past time in picking people up when intoxicated." Patty laughed loudly at the dumbfounded look on Black Star's face.

"What do you mean? It was only once!" He snapped defensively. "And it's not like I have intentions on picking anyone up anyway." He muttered the last part, not acknowledging the knowing smile on Kid's face. Patty threw her arms around Black Star's neck as she leapt on his back.

"Oh, why not, Black Star? There's going to be a lot of unspoken for women there! I might even snag myself a rich boy." She hummed. Black Star glanced at her, noticing the devious spark in her eyes. The woman really was a little insane. He rolled his eyes, shrugging a shoulder.

"I'm not really trying to snag anyone." He answered, not wanting to admit that even with the idea of talking to another woman, a certain dark haired sweet heart would flash through his mind. He heard Patty pout.

"You're no fun now that you're in love, Star." She mumbled, sliding off his back and skipping up to Kid's side, asking him what she should wear for the event. Maybe he was a little more lax with his partying since he came across Tsubaki, but he didn't think he was in love… he never had the luck of falling for a good girl, so he doubted one would fall for him.

0

O

0

"This is going to be so much fun Soul!" Standing with a scowl in his suit and tie, Soul tried to keep a straight face as Patty and Maka beamed at him. He had come off his flight, headed home in hopes to sleep, only to see Black Star and Patty sitting in the living room, dressed to impress, and drinking. Patty said they were pregaming for Kid's father's banquet. Soul figured he could easily slip out of that, but when Maka arrived, ready to leave with his two friends, she practically begged him to come along. Sleep be damned apparently. Black Star's tie was already loose around his neck as he hummed cheerfully to himself, walking along side his best friend. Drunk Black Star always meant something bad was bound to happen. Soul could use that as an excuse to leave early.

"I'm starved! I hope this high class food is good!" He called out to no one in particular. He tugged at his tie even more. Patty grabbed hold of his arm.

"Come on! I know where the Mayor keeps the good stuff."

"Oh yeah? Lead the way!" The two practically skipped off together. Maka walked up to Soul's side with a look that said she couldn't believe the cackling pair walking ahead of them. Her expression slowly changed to one of mild sadness as she watched.

"They're really close cuz they're both unbelievably hyper active." Soul informed, noticing the distant look that filled the girl's green eyes. Snapping from whatever she was thinking, Maka looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry… I'm just thinking about if Tsubaki was here." She answered, letting out a defeated sigh.

"She's with her family right now. I'm sure she's fine." Soul answered, offering his arm. "So let's just try to have a good time before Black Star brings the roof down." Maka linked her arm in his, allowing him to lead the way. When they walked inside the large hall, there were men and women alike dressed in their most presentable attire. He felt Maka's grip on his arm tighten some and he put his hand over hers in a reassuring manner. "Don't let them intimidate you. Half of these people are new money. They can't tell who does and doesn't belong here."

"Soul, I'm glad you were able to make it on such short noticed." Kid walked up to the pair, Liz at his side, the red vest he wore matching her dress. Liz smiled brightly and grabbed hold of Maka's hand.

"I'm glad you guys could make it! Maka come with me. I want you to try something. Oh! And did you see this gorgeous ring Kid got me!" The taller woman gushed as she pulled the smaller, stuttering one along. Soul shook his head and turned his attention to Kid.

"So, what have I missed?" he asked, following alongside his composed friend.

"Nothing much. There's been a serious crack down by the police lately. The information you gave up proved to be useful. We managed to snag some men and got further details… Some guy named Noah's been calling the shots from the shadows." Soul frowned.

"What happened to Giriko?"

"We caught him. He won't give out anything, but this Noah guy has some serious influence and he's going after previous members of that little gang from what we learned… I suggest you and Black Star watch out. This guy has some strange vendetta."

"Afraid old members will come back and take over, eh?" Soul asked with a scoff. "That's behind both of us, trust me. No good came from that life style." He reached up, placing his hand over the scar that ran down his chest under his shirt. Kid was watching him carefully from the corner of his eye but nodded.

"Father wants to speak with you and Black Star about this later. Tonight is about assuring the people that everything is fine and that his top men are on top of issue." Soul's shoulders dropped.

"What's he gotta say to us?"

"Nothing you haven't already heard before." Kid admitted and stopped speaking when a tall man with long red hair approached. He whispered something to Kid, and then paused when his eyes fell on Soul. An annoyed look crept across his face.

"It's you…"

"Do I know you?" The man swelled up significantly, earning a confused look from Kid and Soul.

"You're the octopus head that was trying to hook up with my daughter!" he bellowed. Kid's eyes widened and Soul scowled.

"Oh… I should have recognized you." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Get over yourself, old man, I'm not creepin' after your daughter." He shot over his shoulder and walked away to find Maka while her father yelled things at him that caused some people to stare.

"Hey, what's all the commotion over there?" Maka asked, standing with Liz enjoying a glass of champagne. Soul shrugged.

"Some weirdo," He answered. "Where are Black Star and Patty?" Liz pointed at the pair sitting at a table stacked with food.

"Enjoying the simpler things in life." She answered, shaking her head in disapproval. "This is a formal event and even they can't present themselves in a sophisticated manner. It's not so much to ask, is it?" she asked with a defeated sigh.

"I guess we should be glad they're at least sitting if you want to be positive." Maka offered but Liz continued to dwell on her sister and friend's behavior. Soul easily took a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing server.

"I personally can't stand these events. They're too uptight for my tastes." He muttered.

"Well you certainly carry yourself as if you've been to enough of these." Maka informed, eyeing him suspiciously. Soul looked at her with a bored expression.

"I attended a lot as a kid," He answered. "Mostly concerts and recitals take place in atmospheres like this." Maka stared at him blankly.

"You mean like piano recitals?" Soul grimaced but gave a nod. Maka's eyes lit up. "That's amazing! Your family must be really well respected!" Uncertain of if she was serious, Soul gave her a calculating look. Liz let out a laugh.

"Maka, haven't you ever heard of the Evans family?" she asked. Maka turned to her and shook her head.

"No… are they well known?" she asked and frowned when Liz let out a loud, unladylike laugh.

"Uh, yeah! They're a family of very well known musicians!" she answered matter of factly and raised an eyebrow. "I figured if there was anything Soul would tell you it would have at least been that much about his own family." Maka turned swiftly to the annoyed male who was looking off into the crowd. Black Star had mentioned something about Soul being a musician before.

"Wait, so when you talked about your brother being a prodigy that was a reference to your family? You're loaded!" she asked and Soul grimaced.

"They're loaded, I'm just their rebel son." He answered. Maka's smile dropped.

"You haven't settled your differences with them yet?" she asked. Soul shrugged a shoulder. He still remembered the discussion he had with Wes before he left. They wanted him to come home because they felt he was getting himself into nothing but trouble in Death City. They wanted him to play in concerts and be adored by millions. They wanted him to be a renowned musician like many of the other members of the family, but he didn't want that. He wanted his own life. He needed an identity separate from his brother's. He had made his mistakes, but he was still happier where he was now than if he were to go back home. "Soul?"

"Hey, dance with me, would you?" he asked, ignoring her concerned expression as he held out a hand. Maka stiffened and looked around frantically.

"Uh, n-no! I don't think so. I can't dance and it's a slow song…. I'm super clumsy!" Soul cocked a brow at her.

"I'll teach you." He said, grabbing her hand before she could complain and pulling her forward. Out the corner of his eye he could see a girl whispering something to Black Star. The girl was slim in a black, polka dot dress and she had long light colored hair. Black Star had paused for a moment to consider her but shook his head and went back to his discussion with Sid, who happened to arrive not to long after they had. Nygus could be seen chatting it up on the other side of the room with a very chipper blonde haired woman.

"Soul, I really don't want too…" Maka whined as he turned and offered his hand to her properly. He rolled his eyes at her negative response.

"Would you relax? If you just relax then you won't have to worry. Follow my lead, will you?" Maka considered him for a moment but nodded, allowing him to place a hand on her hip while she placed the other hand on his shoulder and other hand in his free on. "Like I said, just follow me." Maka nodded.

"I trust you…" she answered. Soul smiled at her faintly.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Posted early for backstar :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry there wasn't any Tsustar in this one, but of course there will be plenty to come! Had to add some SoMa because I honestly really like this pairing! Also, I really actually love Kid even though he comes across as a jerk in some of the chapters. He must be redeemed!<p>

I'll give you a cookie if you e who can guess who the girl was that came up to Black Star ;]


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks sooooo much for the reviews once again and to the newest subscribers to this story!**

**I owe you guys a cookie or two! Indeed, that was Eureka in the last chapter! She will have another mention in chaps to come, as will a few other members of the SE cast. My updating pattern is a little off, but I'll develop a pattern once again lol.**

**This chapter was particularly fun for me to write. Not really sure why. This was a chapter that originally never even existed to be honest, so I hope you enjoy! Warning, there's going to be a frequent drop of the F-bomb due to the character that is about to appear so prepare your delicate sense ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Black Star stared distractedly out the diner pub window, ignoring the mildly interested look of the person sitting across from him. He had to find ways to keep himself distracted and somehow managed to be at this place. Nygus would probably kill him if she found out, but he really could have cared less at the moment. He needed something to do with himself. Soul was busy chasing after tiny tits, and personally, dealing with Kid wasn't much of an option. "So dumbass, what're you here for?" Black Star's scowl hardened as he now glared across the table at the taller, more muscular male. Ragnarok was a pest. In fact, Black Star figured the strange guy was a bigger pest than him, but he also knew how to play both sides better than anyone Black Star had ever met. The man played by his own rules really well for a drug dealer associating with so many different gangs and civilians. His dark shaggy hair was hanging in his face and the distinct X tattoo in the center of his face was slightly hidden as he sorted through his stash, certain that no one had the gull to say anything to him or about him.

"Soul's chasin' after a girl and I need something to do." Black Star muttered, staring off at some of the patrons. He recognized some of them but knew better than to speak to any of them. Half of them he had stopped associating with before he completely pulled himself off the streets. He wasn't in much of a mood to get pulled into something, though sitting across from someone as notorious as Ragnarok wasn't exactly beneficial.

"Sounds fuckin' stupid." The other male stated distractedly and glanced up for a moment. "So you're lookin' for work?" Glancing at the taller male, Black Star watched as he expertly went about sorting, dicing, slicing, and whatever else his hands rushed through.

"Fuck no." There was a pause and large eyes lifted to stare at the azure haired young man incredulously.

"Then the fuck you doin' here?"

"Does it matter?" Black Star snapped loudly, causing Ragnarok to glare back at him.

"You're a distraction and you're scaring off potentials. Get the hell outta my face." There was a pause and Ragnarok laughed loudly, slamming his hand on the table. "You're still an obnoxious little shit! Arisa, bring this brat a drink!" Black Star laughed with him, slouching back in his seat.

"No but seriously, I'm not here for work." He informed, prodding at one of the bags on the table and pulling back when Ragnarok slapped violently at his hand.

"Looking for a good lay tonight then?" The vulgar dealer asked, a twisted grin crossing his face. "Having a party at my place tonight. Tryin' to get that useless roommate of mine laid!" Black Star snorted, allowing an entertained smirk to cross his face. Ragnarok had a strange roommate. An introverted pink hair, stick thin guy that freaked out around others a lot. It was still a wonder how the two came across each other. Supposedly they met as kids, but the fact they still dealt with each other despite the violent and less than agreeable ways of Ragnarok was a mystery. It was already bad enough the poor guy had to walk around with a messed up hair cut and pink hair because of the guy and some screwed up prank. "Found these amazing looking broads! You're gonna have to come kid. I know_ you'll_ at least appreciate at them."

"Nah, I'm gonna have to pass." Black Star muttered, earning an incredulous scoff.

"You're kidding! You've never backed out on such an opportunity! Even when you were screwing around with that bimbo with the bangs!" Bulging eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not back with her are you?"

"No!" Black Star snapped. "What kind of loser do you take me for? I'm like the best thing to happen to any woman! No way am I wasting time on her!" Black Star boasted and grinned at the chipper waitress who placed a drink in front of him.

"Now what are you two going on about over here?" The brunette asked, placing a hand on her hip and giving a mock scolding look. "Rumor is the mayor is cracking down since that last murder. You need to watch what you get mixed up in."

"I'm not afraid of the mayor!" Black Star stated boldly, taking a large swig from his drink. "I'm just seeing what everyone is up to… I'm too busy with other things to worry about trivial street problems."

"Since when are partying and sex trivial drinking problems?" Ragnarok deadpanned, earning a roll of the eyes from Arisa and a slightly curious look from Black Star. "Listen, dumbass, this is a party I'm having. Mountains of booze! Free drugs! A sex fest! The easiest chance you'll ever get at a good fuck. Take it!" A nerve ticked at the way the words came out and how at one point in his life he would have jumped at the opportunity.

"I don't need it." An indignant look crossed Ragnarok's face while Arisa's eyes lit up.

"Oh Black Star! You've got a girlfriend?" She squealed, causing Ragnarok to laugh loudly, slamming his hand on the table all the while.

"You're kidding? You're tied down all of a sudden?" he asked and smirked. "Where'd you meet this one? Not off the streets otherwise I would know about her."

"None your damn business." Black Star snapped swiftly, shooting a glare at the once again laughing male.

"Will we ever get to meet her?" Arisa ventured and Black Star let out a loud scoff.

"Like hell! I'd never expose her to this shit hole!"

"She must be a sweet piece of ass for you to be hiding her from everyone… Eater meet her or is this a private piece you got tied up all for yourself?" Ragnarok asked slyly, expression never changing when Black Star reached across the table, gripping him by the front of his muscle shirt and glaring at him a manner that wished death.

"Don't. You. Ever. Refer to her as that again… got it." He growled through clenched teeth. Arisa's eyes were wide and Ragnarok rolled his eyes, shrugging a shoulder.

"It's like that, huh? Yeah, alright." Black Star slowly released his shirt and slid back into his seat, glowering. "This must be the real deal, huh dumb ass?"

"Leave it, would ya?" The now irritable younger male muttered as he finished his drink and slid from his seat. "I've gotta head out. Got things to take care of before it's too late."

"You gonna come out? Maybe bring that sexy chick with the tits you and Eater picked up from the strip club?"

"Blair? Yeah, I'll tell her about it." He waved over his shoulder while heading to the door.

"Keep out of trouble… Sounds like that girl of yours is worth it!" Black Star froze for a moment and nodded. He really needed to stay away from this place.

O

0

O

Coming home was proving to be the relief that Tsubaki needed, she realized as she sat in the back, enjoying the breeze and taking in the freshly done landscaping. There were freshly blossomed camellia flowers lining the large backyard, reminding her of her childhood and playing ball with her older brother. She let out a sigh, leaning back against the house as she watched birds flutter around in the bird bath across the yard. Her gaze slowly drifted upwards, being able to take in completely blue skies without the obstruction of tall buildings. Home was completely different from Death City. Her parents had been excited to see her and after retrieving her from the airport, her mother proceeded to make a large meal welcoming her home. Some guilt flooded through her when she realized how little contact she had with her parents since starting college, but they were painfully understanding and had yet to bring up Justin and the break up.

It had been bad enough that when she had run into some old friends, they had asked and were completely appalled to hear the news. However, when she had told them she was perfectly fine and they saw no hesitation or doubt, they jumped to the conclusion that she had found a new man. Her face had flushed and she swiftly stated they were just friends, only to be bombarded with questions that got more and more personal as they were spewed. It was like dealing with five Liz's with a hint of Blair and Patty at one time. She smiled slightly to herself remembering the friends she had temporarily left behind and was grateful that they were understanding of this break she needed.

"There you are," Turning her head slightly, Tsubaki turned her gaze up to her father, who stood over her with a pleasant smile. "Have you been out here this entire time?" he asked, sliding the door closed behind him and taking a seat next to his youngest and only daughter.

"About an hour." Tsubaki answered before turning her gaze back to the sky. "It's really nice to be home..." Her father smiled fondly, his gaze also towards the sky.

"Its good to have you home... Your mother and I were starting to get concerned, but you're an adult with responsibilities back in America." Tsubaki turned to him, an apologetic look on her face.

"I didn't mean to lose contact. There's just been a lot going on." she informed but her father chuckled and placed a hand to the top of her head affectionately.

"I know." he answered and gave her a warm smile. "You told your mother you're here to get away from some stress for a while but I can see you're still distracted by something... Is it Justin?" It was a matter of time, she knew, before her parents would ask.

"No, it's not him." she answered, pulling her legs to her chest. Her father cocked a brow.

"Really? Then it's another guy?" Tsubaki froze.

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you come home and be so distracted over someone who is clearly not the young man you dated for three years?"

"I have other things going on in my life. School and friends you know."

"Oh? But I'm certain that's not what brought you here or made those." he reached over, tugging slightly on the collar of her t shirt, despite the panicked look that crossed his daughter's slowly reddening face. "They're a lot lighter than when you first came home I see." She was going to strangle Black Star.

"Dad!"

"Tell me about this young man... Is he treating you well?" There was no way around it. She lowered her head and nodded.

"He treats me just fine." she finally stated.

"How old is he?"

"21."

"He goes to your school?"

"No... He plays in a band."

"What's his family like?" She hesitated and glanced her father.

"He's adopted. His mom is a doctor and his dad owns a dojo." she answered, choosing her words carefully and noticing her father perk up.

"A dojo? So he knows martial arts?" Tsubaki nodded.

"He's known all his life." she answered and her father grinned

"And here I thought you were dating a lost cause for a moment." She cringed. There was no way at properly explaining the complex situation she and Black Star were in. "Does he work with his father?"

"Sometimes but he has a really strong personality and likes to do his own thing most of the time." Tsubaki answered, unable to fight the smile that crossed her face as she hugged onto her knees. "He can be painfully cocky and sometimes he drives me insane but he has a lot of potential and is such a great guy, he just doesn't realize it." She glanced at her father who was watching her with a knowing smile and her face went red.

"Sounds like he's got a hold on you," Tsubaki tried to choke out a response but her father laughed and mussed her hair playfully. "I like him! If such a man can get such a rise out of my little girl then he must be worth it!"

"Dad..."

"And once you finish sorting out those feelings you have toward him I'm certan you two will be truly happy." she nodded, resting her chin on her knees. "And then during your next visit home I want to meet him!"

"So do I!" Tsubaki's mother slid open the door, carrying a tray with snacks and tea. "This boy sounds so interesting Tsubaki! I can't believe you wouldn't want to tell me about him!" she said as he handed her husband a cup of tea. Tsubaki couldn't believe she was sitting on the other side of the door listening the entire time. Her parents were strange for a pair who always spoke of proper manners and upholding the family name. She wondered if it was because they simply wanted to express to their daughter that it was her choice to be with whom she wanted and they would support her decisions no matter what.

She hoped they would feel the same after meeting Black Star if they ever did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Black Star rolled over groggily and reached for his cell phone, flipping it open and stared blearily at the time. He then looked around his dark bed room for a moment for the sign of anything out of place. He was alone. That was a good sign. He felt around and noticed he was still in his clothes. That was another good sign. He had some form of will power. Sitting up further, he stripped down to his boxers, allowing the fact that he was definitely still drunk to settle in as he stumbled out of his bed room. He paused when he saw Soul stumbling back towards in his own room. The pair of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Company?" Soul asked.

"No… you?"

"Yeah." They stared at each other for a moment before Black Star snorted and gave a thumbs up, proceeding to the kitchen as Soul continued into his own bedroom. Snatching the orange juice carton from the fridge and the bag of chips from the counter, Black Star proceeded to his room and dropped back into the bed. It was a good night, even if Blair had vanished sooner than he expected and he lost Patty at some point. Yes he had drank more than he expected, but he needed a distraction. Soul would be spending a lot of time with Maka now that he was back from his vacation home and Tsubaki had been gone officially five days now. He glanced to the side at his phone. He wondered how she was. He hadn't heard from her in some time and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her. He wouldn't admit it out loud since everyone was starting to catch on, but that wasn't the point!

"I wonder if she's awake…" he muttered, fumbling through his phone. He had all the intentions to text her, but his fingers decided otherwise. When the phone began ringing, he put it to his ear and waited anxiously.

"Hello?"

"Tsubaki?" he chocked out.

"Black Star?" She sounded shocked. He cleared his throat.

"Hey! Were you sleeping?" He asked a little too anxiously and pursed his lips when he heard what he thought was a giggle.

"Black Star, it's the middle of the afternoon over here… What're you doing up so late?" she asked sweetly. Black Star froze for a moment.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing is all." He answered. "I haven't heard from you..."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I wasn't really sure if…"

"If you should call? I'd wanna know if you were alright, y'know." Black Star accused. He dropped back into his pillows. "I kinda miss you over here." He blurted out. It came out before he could stop it and he cringed. There was a pause on the other end.

"I miss you too Black Star." Tsubaki answered back softly. Uncertain of why it felt like his heart skipped a beat, Black Star beamed.

"When you get back we're gonna do something special, alright? I'll meet you at the airport and everything!" He chirped.

"That sounds nice… but you should really rest. It sounds like you might have been drinking and I know it's really late over there."

"I'll be fine!" Black Star insisted, but Tsubaki wasn't hearing it. She coaxed him off the phone smoothly, bidding him a good night and promising to at the least to text him. Staring silently at his phone screen, he sighed and tossed it to the side and proceeded to bury himself into his pillow and blanket.

Two days couldn't come any quicker.

O

0

O

"Well if it isn't the Dark Assassin!" Glancing over his shoulder with a deadly glare and ready to snap, Black Star hoped that whoever it was that even knew about that title was at least able to run for their dear life. He hadn't been called that in years and didn't intend on being called it ever again. His deadly look dropped when the dark skinned young man before him cocked a brow and looked back at him in entertainment.

"Yo, Kilik." He greeted, allowing a welcoming smile to cut across his face and causing the other male to laugh.

"Damn, I was starting to think you forgot who I was." He said, the pair of them exchanging a complicated handshake.

"Nah, I just haven't heard anyone refer to me to that title in a while… I'm kinda trying to avoid being known as that." Black Star answered honestly. He was trying to keep enough of his twisted pass as buried as he could. He didn't want certain things getting back to Tsubaki somehow.

"I see. Trying to start a new life. You got a girl or something?" Kilik teased and Black Star laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Something like that." Kilik's smile dropped and his eyes widened.

"No shit! Really? Where'd you meet her? She's not another Eureka is she?" he asked and Black Star scowled, remembering the run in he had with that very same woman at the Mayor's function.

"Hardly! She's a college girl actually!" he answered proudly. Kilik gave a low whistle.

"Sounds like you're doing big things. I heard you play in a band too. With the Mayor's son no less." Black Star laughed and gave a nod.

"Yeah! We'll be playing at Death Lites next weekend! You should come check us out."

"We'll see. I've got papers to do and math to study. I can't wait 'til my tutor gets back from her vacation." Kilik informed with a defeated sigh. "Almost makes me wish I stayed a rebel." He exaggerated. Black Star snorted.

"You were pretty good at what you did." Kilik smirked at this.

"No better than you." Black Star forced a smile at this. He hated how right Kilik was. When he was sent on an assignment, he came back successful no matter what. Even more damage was done when he and Soul were sent out together. That's probably why Giriko valued them so much. That and because with those two under him, he was instantly in Asura's good graces.

"Either way, I'm doing better things now." He informed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I wouldn't be welcomed back even if I wanted to be." Kilik nodded.

"You left with a bang, man." He agreed. "And I'm sure this college girl of yours wouldn't be too pleased with a gang member, assassin boyfriend."

"Nah, she wouldn't." Black Star agreed, rubbing the back of his neck and Kilik grinned.

"I really gotta meet the girl that managed to tie your wild soul down." He teased and Black Star laughed.

"I'm not tied down! I'm just a bigger and better man than before!" He said brightly and grinned. "Come out next week and you can meet her though."

"Alright. Maybe I'll bring a friend along. I've been trying to convince my tutor to come out with me for a while now. Maybe I can catch her this time. She's a real cutie." Black Star gave a supportive thumbs up at the determined look in his friend's eyes.

"Go for it!" He insisted. He'd break it to him later that maybe there was a reason this math tutor of his was dodging dates with him.

It wasn't like it was his problem.

O

0

O

"It's nice to finally be back. Thanks for meeting me at the airport, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said gratefully. "You too, Soul-kun." Soul sent a smile over his shoulder at her while Maka turned completely in the passenger seat and beamed at her best friend.

"You're gonna have to thank Liz for lending us her car!" she chirped. "I'm so glad you're back, Tsubaki! It felt like forever!" she said, earning a giggle.

"It did, but I brought back something for everyone." She said brightly. "My family really wants to meet everyone and might come out here for the summer." Maka's smile widened. Tsubaki seemed a lot happier than when she had left. She had left with a lot of baggage though.

"After you rest, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Maka asked. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Italian?"

"Sure." Maka smiled again. With Tsubaki gone, she had distracted herself for a while with homework and then with Soul, but there was only so much she could manage with that. She needed her best friend to be around to vent to and go to for advice. She knew Tsubaki still had to settle whatever it was between her and Black Star, but she was certain she would still be getting most of her friend's attention all the same. When they got to the apartment building, Soul helped carry Tsubaki's bags, despite her protests, and Maka led the way, going on about the new tenants in the building.

"They're really weird. One time I caught them making out right outside their apartment. It was so indecent." She said disapprovingly as Tsubaki laughed and unlocked the apartment door.

"I'm sure they're nice people though." She offered, always the optimist. When she opened the door, she didn't enter instantly and Maka looked around her, a scowl crossing her face when she saw Black Star sitting on the couch looking expectant.

"How the hell did you get in here!" she snapped and Black Star pointed at the key sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Soul held back a laugh when Maka's eyes widened.

"Took it off your key chain last night when you were over." He answered easily as he pushed himself from the couch, ignoring the blush and scowl that crossed Maka's face. He then looked at Tsubaki and beamed. "Welcome home!" he greeted brightly. Without warning, Tsubaki ran forward and jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you…" Maka stiffened at the sudden display, uncertain how to respond. Black Star's arms tightened around Tsubaki as his face disappeared into the crook of her neck. Both of them seemed to forget about the world around them.

"Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Someone asked how many chapters this will be. Originally it had ended at 18 chapters, but it will most likely end at 22 or 23 cuz I keep adding chapters lately. So there's a little ways to go. With the way this ended (so far) I feel there is room for a part two to this fic so tell me what you think? Always love the feedback! You guys are what keep this story going :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You and Soul are together now?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes widening significantly as she stared across the small table she was sharing with Maka. She earned a giggle as Maka sipped at her soda. The two had met up for their agreed upon dinner meet up, much to Black Star's dismay, and Maka was giving her friend the run through of what was going on the past week since she was gone. From how Ox asked Kim to be his girlfriend in front of nearly half the university's population up to how Patty had completely destroyed the pride of a man two times her size during one of their gym sessions. Now she was on the latest development in her personal life.

"We're not exactly together," she said. "We're dating… getting to know each other, you know." She said with a bright smile. Tsubaki titled her head to the side thoughtfully and a warm smile crossed her face.

"That's great news, Maka-chan!" she congratulated. "It sounds like I missed out on a lot while I was away." Maka nodded.

"You missed out on a few things, but I guess that time away did you some good. Black Star didn't want to let you go." She said with a sly smile. Tsubaki blushed and lowered her gaze, though a smile crossed her face. She knew Maka was right. When Soul and Maka left, he had insisted that they order out and stay in together. When she told him she just wanted to get some rest, he didn't argue and proceeded to climb in bed with her and allow her to cuddle up to him. She figured maybe he was up late the night before because he had actually fallen asleep before she did.

"I guess we got so used to seeing each other so much before I left that it was strange being apart." She said, remembering how he pouted when she told him that she had plans with Maka for the night. He argued that she could spend time with Maka whenever, but ended up giving her a swift kiss and sulking off to band practice all the same. Maka giggled and leaned on her elbows.

"So I guess you two are official now." Tsubaki paused to consider things and allowed a bright smile to cross her face.

"I guess so." Maka beamed back at her.

"That's good. He's not so bad a guy… And he really cares about you." Tsubaki hummed in agreement.

"I just hope this isn't moving too quickly." She glanced at Maka who looked at her in slight confusion.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am. The fact that this is actually progressing to be something is great! I just don't want to think that I'm putting myself in a position I don't fully understand." Maka rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her friend in a dismissive manner.

"What could you possibly be getting yourself into that's worse than before now with this kid?" she asked. Tsubaki smiled slightly, ignoring the one thing she always remembered Black Star having said to her when they first met.

"_It'd probably be safe if we didn't know each other, don't you think?"_

0

O

0

"You have to tell her everything now, you realize that don't you?" Soul kicked his feet up on the coffee table, cell phone resting his lap as he popped open a can of soda. Black Star slouched back in the couch, eyes focused on the television screen as he and Kid's characters fought on the screen.

"We only just became official. I'll tell her what she needs to know when the time comes- SHIT!" Black Star was standing now, pressing the buttons on his controller desperately while Kid remained calm.

"That's all dependent on what you consider to be worth knowing." Soul muttered but Black Star ignored him.

"Ha! Flawless victory!" He declared loudly from where he stood over his two friends. Kid frowned.

"I don't like this game." He said, tossing the controller onto the coffee table.

"You're just mad 'cause I managed to kick your ass EIGHT _perfect_ times in a row!" Black Star sang, earning a deep glare from Kid.

"It would have thrown off the symmetry of things if I only won once or twice the entire game anyway." He muttered. "And on a side note, Black Star, if she's going to be a serious girlfriend you shouldn't hold secrets from her. She seems like an understanding girl." Black Star's victorious grin dropped to a blank expression.

"Well yeah, but I've told her things. What do you want me to tell her next?" He put on a fake smile and started speaking in an exaggerated happy voice. "Oh, tonight was great but by the way babes, way before we even knew of each other, I was in a gang! Yeah a gang! Wanna know my position? Assassin. Picked up some kick ass skills from Sid. You remember Sid, right? Nygus can do some pretty amazing damage herself. Oh and this scar right here? Got it in a fight the day I decided I wanted to break away from the gang… the same gang my parents were a part of. Oh, they were murdered by this _same_ gang. Oh, oh and did I mention they were trying to make some twisted rise to power and might be coming for me?" he spoke sarcastically the entire time and shot Kid a glare. "I'm not telling her anything."

"Black Star," Soul started, but was completely ignored.

"Tsubaki is from a perfect family. She told me about her childhood… yeah her brother ran off but overall, she lives the life that I could never understand, so who am I to screw up that part of her life. I highly doubt her parents will want someone like me associating with their daughter. So as long as she assumes that I'm just a guy that got into stupid teenage trouble and was raised by my foster parents for the better half of my life, then I'll leave it at that." Black Star informed, sinking back into the couch.

"You're honestly happy with her not knowing all of you?" Soul asked. He watched as his friend glared at the television.

"I'm not that guy anymore…" he answered. Soul sighed and shook his head, picking up his controller.

"Maybe not, but you can't hide it forever." Black Star glanced at him for a moment and let out a stubborn huff.

"I can try." Soul didn't speak for a moment.

"Yeah… but for how long?" At this, Black Star didn't speak. He didn't have an answer.

0

O

0

Black Star was grateful Tsubaki trusted him enough to give him a copy of her apartment key. Kid had left earlier stating he had a meeting with his father and that Liz had texted him curious about when he's be returning home. Soul had stopped pestering him about when he'd tell Tsubaki about his old ways, but shut up promptly when his friend asked him when the white haired male would tell "tiny tits" his own less than holy past ways. They had glared at each other in equal annoyance before Soul waved him off and vanished to his room, promptly blasting music. Apparently even he himself wasn't too keen on the idea. Black Star had distracted himself for a few hours afterwards simply working out until Soul came from his room, shrugging on a hoodie stating he was going out to eat. More than likely he was meeting up with Maka, so he showered and made the trek to Tsubaki's. While she had only been back a couple days, she had made a point to state she had work to catch up on and that they wouldn't be able to see each other every day. He had given her the respect in that aspect, and at least talked to her on the phone, texted or had lunch with her when she came from class, but he was getting antsy now and spending his days being nagged by Soul and Kid wasn't cutting it.

He snorted, shaking his head when he heard music blasting on the other side of the door. Hoping to catch his girlfriend having some kind of embarrassing karaoke moment involving a broom and her on the coffee table, Black star quickly swung opened the door to find no one there. In fact, the apartment was spotless and smelled fresh, signifying that she must have been listening to music and doing spring cleaning. He figured maybe she stepped out since there didn't seem to be anyone around. He walked into the kitchen, eyes lighting up when they fell on the Japanese treats on the counter she had brought back from the trip. Tsubaki had given him his own share, but he and Soul wasted no time finishing the box off that night. Glancing cautiously around, he took the box and slid it open.

"Oh man, they're fresh!" he cheered, grinning widely and taking savory bite. He let out a content sigh, finished it in a second bite and reached for another, unaware of the extra presence in the room. "These are almost better than sex!" he gushed, looking at the box with shining eyes.

"I'll make sure to tell my mother how much you love her cooking next time she calls." Stiffening, Black Star glanced carefully over his shoulder with an innocent grin that fell into a dumbfounded expression when his eyes fell on his girlfriend standing in just a towel, her wet hair from the shower pulled up into a messy bunch at the top of her head. She tilted her head to the side curiously. "Are you alright?" He nodded mutely, shoving another treat into his mouth promptly before rushing over to her and pulling the shocked female into a deep kiss. She seemed to be getting use to his constant spontaneous actions, not flinching at the sudden attention and leaning into the kiss. When he pulled back, he licked his lips and grinned teasingly.

"You taste good too." he hummed, arms sliding round her waist, closing in any space between them. Tsubaki blushed and gave him a slight push away.

"Behave." Black Star grinned, tugging her back over by her towel.

"Sorry. I just missed you is all!" he informed brightly and gave her a swift kiss. He was comfortable enough to tell her that much, while there were other things weighing on his mind that he was certain he would have to just as equally express eventually. "What're you up to? Your place is looking pretty spic n span." He teased. Tsubaki perked at this as the song on her ipod changed to another upbeat song.

"Oh! I was doing some cleaning and I wanted to catch a quick shower." She answered. He nodded distractedly when his eyes fell on the clearly very recent picture of her and her family on the side table. They looked very happy he mused. He wondered if she told them much about him or if he was really still something she had to ease into the lives of those she really cared for. Tsubaki paused for a moment and considered him "Are you ok?" she asked, causing his to snap his attention to her a bit too suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm great!" He forced, trying to ignore the unconvinced look that had crossed the raven haired woman's face. "So you're free tonight then?"

"For the most part? I have some notes to review but…"

"Great!" Black Star announced, cutting off the now confused female. "Hurry and get dressed. I want to take you out!" She blinked.

"Take me out? Where?" She asked, but he shook his head and shooed her off to her room.

"Just get dressed! We're gonna have fun tonight. You study too much and I haven't gotten my time with you. It's not a good look, Tsubaki." He informed. She looked over her shoulder at him uncertainly for a moment as she walked towards her room but smiled warmly.

"Ok, I'll hurry up." She said before vanishing behind the bedroom door. Black Star let out a relieved sigh, dropping on her couch. He stared up at the ceiling, running through his mind everything Soul had told him and even more over the week he had spent without her and what everyone had said to him. He was obvious. He had always been, even if he thought he was just being cool, and for that, everyone knew where he stood with this woman before even he could put a finger on it. Even Sid had teased him. He frowned slightly. Was it true that if more than one person told you something about yourself then it was true?

"Dammit…" he growled and allowed his head to drop forward in defeat.

"Hey I'm ready!" Glancing over his shoulder, Black Star allowed a wide grin to cross his face at Tsubaki who had returned wearing a light blue, flower patterned short length dress like shirt, jean jacket, and knee length tights. "What do you think? Too casual?" she asked, doing a small spin. He shook his head, pushing himself up from the couch.

"Perfect." He answered and held out his hand to her. "Come on. I promised you a good time when you came back home, right?" she beamed up at him, taking his hand.

"Yes!" she chirped, allowing him to lead the way out. Smiling over his shoulder at the cheerful female, Black Star decided not to let his thoughts get the better of him. He had more important things to focus on. He'd deal with his complicated emotions later.

0

O

0

Tsubaki's eyes lit up when they arrived to their destination. A carnival. That's what he had in mind for them and in all honesty, she couldn't have been any more excited. There was an excited glimmer in his own eyes when they approached the sight and he had pulled her forward hurriedly and paid for the tickets without hesitation. "Let's hit the roller coaster first!" he announced brightly, pulling her towards the long line after helping her put on her unlimited rides band.

Tsubaki learned quickly that he had some overall fascination for high rides when he dragged her on the Screaming Swing, which she clung onto his arm for her dear life, the Sea Dragon, and she stood back and watched when he practically skipped over to the Drop Tower. She wondered how he wasn't puking up his life, since in between he had excitedly announced how much he loved carnival nachos and proceeded to buy a platter.

"Tsubaki, get on the Slingshot with me!" Black Star called, looking like an excited child as he bounced and pointed at the ride in the distance. She looked at the ride and felt her heart sink, shaking her head apologetically. He looked at her in confusion.

"I don't think my stomach can handle that… Let's try something us. How about that one?" she requested, pointing to a ride of people spinning around at a fast pace called Flying Bob's. Black Star took in the speed of the ride and watched as it slowed down and the people in the cars were now going full speed backwards over hills and curves. A wide grin crossed his face and he nodded, rushing over and taking her hand into his.

"Whatever you want!" he piped, pulling her along.

"Hey hey, young man! Win your lady a prize!" A voice called through the crowd. Black Star had stopped promptly, catching Tsubaki by surprise and making eye contact with the smirking man at the Test Your Strength challenge. Walking over to the game, the azure haired young man sized it up thoughtfully while the game operator seemed to size him up before winking at Tsubaki. She moved a little closer to Black Star, who was still holding her hand as he gave a nod of confirmation.

"How much?" he asked.

"For you, cause your lady seems so sweet, three bucks for a single hit."

"And if I get it to the top?"

"Whatever prize you want." The man finalized, handing the mallet over. "I've gotta warn you, this isn't the easiest game here. Men have wasted a good twenty to win their girl a prize." Black Star nodded distractedly and looked at Tsubaki with a bold grin.

"Check it out, Tsubaki!" he declared. She took a cautious step back and watched as he brought the hammer down with great ease, hitting the bell without flaw. The man blinked in confusion as Black Star hooted in celebration. The young woman clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Black Star that was great!" she cheered as he handed over the mallet and took a large blue bear with a star shape on its belly and handed it over to her with a proud grin.

"I know! I am pretty awesome!" he boasted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading the way from the ride. Tsubaki giggled, hugging the bear to her chest. It was the first time anyone had ever won anything for her, not that there weren't ever any attempts, but Black Star had a way about him that always ended with results. She hugged the bear tighter to her.

"Thank you, Black Star." She said timidly, earning a curious look from the young man next to her. He cocked his head to the side and then smiled even wider.

"Anything for my girl!" he announced loudly and kissed her cheek. He must not have noticed the shock on her face or the deep blush because he perked up at the sight of a photo booth and immediately tugged her to it. "Let's take a picture!" She giggled, but agreed. He was really like a child at times and when they stepped out the booth, he stared at the twin set of pictures with a victorious smile, declaring they made a 'damn sexy couple'.

"Black Star!" He had snapped out of his thoughts as they walked away from yet another stomach turning ride and turned to Tsubaki, who was pointing at the Ferris Wheel in the distance. "Before we go?" He nodded without hesitation, holding out his hand, which she easily took, and walking in a much calmer fashion to the high risen ride.

"I thought you didn't like high places?" he teased when they were let in the ride car and Tsubaki had immediately slid to one side to get a better view. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"It's not that I don't like high places, it's just some things I know I won't enjoy. Like that sling shot ride." She said with a laugh "You're just a huge dare devil." She teased and he laughed in response, leaning back and not arguing. They sat in silence for a while until their car reached the top and came to a halt. Tsubaki took in the sight with great appreciation, able to see all of Death City. "You still can't see the stars in the night sky, but the view is still amazing, don't you think, Black Star?"

"Yeah, amazing…" She looked across the car at him just as he moved to sit next to her. He looked past her and out at the scenery without another work for the rest of the ride, his arm draped over her shoulders. She wanted to ask him if something was wrong since he was strangely silent, but when he stifled a yawn as the ride came to an end, she suggested heading home for the night. "You coming to my place tonight?"

"Are you sure? You seem tired…" Black Star stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah. Come on." They walked back to his apartment, made an attempt to quietly enter, which failed when Black Star tripped over a shoe on the way in, and slipped successfully into his room, where he handed Tsubaki one of his shirts to sleep in and he stripped down to his boxer, dropped face first into his pillows. Tsubaki tugged on the shirt, allowing it to fall just mid thigh and slip slightly off her shoulder. She tried adjusting it, only for it to slid down her shoulder once again as she climbed under the blankets. She smiled slightly at the exhausted male, who had rolled onto his side, beckoning her over to him, eyes still closed. She obliged, cuddling into his chest contently.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said finally. She felt his arm go tighter around her. "Thank you." His lips were against her forehead and she felt him smile.

"I wanted to do something nice for you… It's my duty as your boyfriend, right?" her heart skipped a beat but she nodded, unable to fight the smile that had crossed her face.

"Yeah…" she relaxed into her arms allowing her eyes to drift closed at the sound of his heart beat. She fell asleep faster than she expected, arms safely around her. It could have been part of her dream, but she could faintly hear his voice in her ear.

"Tsubaki…"

"Hm?" She responded without thinking. She felt warm. This dream felt too real. She could still feel Black Star's heart beat. Did it speed up? The voice in her dream was hesitant. Black Star was never hesitant. He was always sure of himself. Too sure of himself. She felt his lips near her ears. It felt too real.

"I… I love you…" She had to have been dreaming because she hadn't snapped up or panicked. It felt right. It was expected. She was dreaming. She snuggled further into the warmth.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was one of my fave chapters to do... I had originally ended it with Soul and Black Star's conversation but when I kept going back to it I just felt it was too blah to leave off on that note. Not only that, I never put a point in which those charming three words were said between our main couple. I had to do it! It needed to be said! And I was inspired by one of the openings I came across for the Soul Eater Repeat Show. Youtube is a wondrous thing! ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_So who am I to judge you on the past, girl? I bet there's a reason for it all._

_You say you're nothing like the last girl._

_I just pray you don't let me down right now… __**it's too late. I'm already yours.**_

_You just got to promise me, hearts won't break and end up like before._

* * *

><p>"My dad wants to meet you… so does my mom." Black Star titled his head some to look at the face of the woman leaning against him. They were both on the couch of his apartment, him stretched out with his hand held game in his hands and her in his lap, leaning against his chest with one of her text books. It was a feat to get her to come over and study at his place, with the promise that he would behave himself. Not to mention, he had over heard that Maka was planning to visit later, so he used that to his advantage. Tsubaki glanced at him for a moment and a wide grin split across his face when he noticed she was waiting for an answer.<p>

"Told your old man about all this greatness then?" he asked brightly. Tsubaki giggled, turning her attention back to her book.

"I had no choice. You left a few reminders on me." She informed. Black Star blinked in confusion and Tsubaki reached up, eyes never leaving her book, tugging the collar of her shirt. Looking down, his eyes fell on the latest love bites he had left. They seemed to be fading some. He leaned down slightly, placing a soft kiss on her neck before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Bet it made other guys back the hell off though, right?" He laughed when she shook her head.

"It's embarrassing to have your father see them though… he noticed them the day I came home and wanted to know all about you." She informed, flipping the page in her book.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing incriminating." She answered and shot him a teasing smile. Black Star snorted and caught her lips in a quick kiss before leaning back and going back to his game. "Maybe you should lay off the marks though." There was a moment of silence that was only filled with the fighting sounds on the game.

"How about I just put them somewhere less obvious?"

"Black Star…" He began laughing once again at her exasperation, allowing his head to drop back over the arm rest of the couch as he continued to play his game. He was growing content with the way they were able to sit in a comfortable silence together. She was the only person that could bring that out of him. By now he would have been walking out the door to find something more hands on to do or even causing a ruckus in the apartment for his own entertainment. They remained in this peaceful silence for some time until the apartment door opened and Soul walked in, looking at the pair with an entertained smirk.

"Well if this isn't a sweet sight." Black Star turned his attention from his game and grinned widely at his best friend while Tsubaki sat up straight and promptly greeted the white haired male with a bright smile. "Day in I'm assuming?"

"Just for now. We have plans this evening actually." Tsubaki answered good naturedly and ignored the groan that left Black Star as he dropped his arms to the side dramatically at the reminder. He noticed the raised brow from Soul. "Sid and Nygus-san are having a dinner tonight and want us there."

"Oh yeah? For the wedding, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see the point." Black Star muttered. When Nygus had told him he was expected to come, dressed acceptable and acting presentable, he found himself responding like an irritable teenager and was promptly silenced when she gave him one swift threat involving his manhood and called over her shoulder as she left him that he was welcomed to bring a date. "A wedding dinner is pointless. Not everyone even has to be there! Are you going, Soul?"

"Hell no." Black Star glared. "I have plans tonight with Maka. You two have fun though. Good luck getting him into a suit, Tsubaki." Soul called over his shoulder before vanishing into his room. Tsubaki turned in her pouting boyfriend's lap with an expectant look.

"We are going, right?" she asked as he lifted his head from where it had been miserably hanging over the arm rest of the couch. When his eyes landed on her face, he felt some of the dread he had initially felt drain from him.

"Yeah, we'll go." He answered without thinking and mentally slapped himself when she grinned widely and hopped off the couch, saying she would have to head home ahead of time to pick a proper dress for the evening. He slouched further into the couch. A perfectly comfortable day ruined… When had she developed so much power over him?

0

O

0

Tsubaki had been proud of how much restraint Black Star had managed to show through the earlier half of the evening. They had arrived within a reasonable hour and his tied had stayed intact a good hour into the night. He didn't entertain much of the discussion, distracted more so by the food than anything else. Tsubaki herself had spent a good amount of time discovering how popular Sid and Nygus actually were. Professor Stein had shown up, which was slightly awkward, accompanied by a very cheerful blonde woman with golden eyes and, for reasons Tsubaki was certain she should never ask of, an eye patch over one of her eyes. The woman, Marie, had chatted up with everyone in the room and had become gloomy at some point when some talk about flower girls and bouquets were brought up. Some accusing looks were shot in Stein's direction, leading Tsubaki to believe that she must have been the silver haired man's girlfriend for a very long time.

Tsubaki had been introduced to a number of interesting people, but they were all much older and Black Star showed some annoyance towards a few of them when they had asked him what he was doing with his life. Apparently as a child and a teenager he had been a far bigger mess than she knew. She was really curious about some of the things that he did. She knew that he got the scar on his shoulder from a fight, but he seemed like he had a huge knack for getting into trouble and he was going out of his way to make sure none of those stories were retold. With that, he busied himself with food or completely blowing off questions directed towards him. For once, he was avoiding being the center of attention.

Of course, Black Star could only sit still for so long. The event was taking place at a hall that was booked and he had wasted no time in whisking her off with a declaration that he just wanted to get out of the stuffy room to stretch his legs. She should have known better. She found herself now, straddled in his lap in a small room he had somehow discovered, dress hiked up around her waists while his hands ran up her thighs and his mouth explored hers. She moaned against his mouth when his hands moved dangerously higher up her leg and she broke the kiss, panting for air.

"We need to stop…" Black Star frowned slightly.

"Why? Everyone is in a whole other part of the building. No one will hear." He informed, his hands sliding up her legs and then behind her so that he had a hold on her butt before pulling her body closer to his. Tsubaki blushed when he kissed the top of her breasts, hands not moving from their new home.

"Come on. They're going to be looking for us."

"Let them look."

"Black Star!" He growled in frustration and looked at her with annoyance. She lowered her gaze. "Sorry…" It was rare they ever came to this. In fact, she was certain in all the time she found herself being felt up by him in any manner, she was more than willing to submit. It probably didn't help that they had yet to be intimate since she had come back from Japan. He was more than likely pent up and had been more than patient for some time now. She heard him let out a sigh as his head dropped against her shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"No, forget it… I should probably listen to you." She heard him mutter. She glanced at the top of his head and bit her lower lip guiltily before reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. "I just missed being like this with you is all. We hardly get to see each other with all the work you've gotta catch up with at school."

"There's this weekend…" she offered but he let out another miserable moan.

"So faaaaaar!" he whined, earning a giggle from the woman in his lap. He looked up at her and gave a pouty frown. "Don't laugh, Tsubaki! If we didn't have to come to this we could have had all the personal fun we wanted! Soul was gonna be out all night." Tsubaki gave an entertained smile.

"You don't think Soul would have wanted to bring Maka back to your place?" she asked. He scoffed.

"No way! There's nothing to do there."

"Nothing different from what he would do at her place." Black Star smirked at this.

"All knowing now?"

"Just observant." She answered. He always wanted to come to her apartment opposed to his own and even when she did end up at his shared apartment, their activities were never really different. That was unless they had to go through the awkward moment of retiring to the bedroom when Soul was still awake. Black Star snorted and shook his head before leaning his forehead into her shoulder once again.

"You really bring out another side of me, y'know." He said finally. "I really hope it's worth it." He informed, a hint of teasing in his voice. Tsubaki frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't say such things." She chastised and he laughed into her shoulder.

"Course not, babe…" He then peaked up at her with a mischievous smirk. "But I'm gonna get you back for making me wait." He informed. Tsubaki stared at him silently for a moment and smiled fondly. This man definitely brought out a whole different side of her.

"Yeah ok, but just because…" She paused, causing him to sit up and look at her with an entertained smile.

"Cause what?" Black Star challenged as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Cause I love you." She answered quietly. She had said it before in a dream… at least she thought it was a dream. Why shouldn't she have said it to him face to face? Fully awake and aware of her surroundings. Black Star had blinked at her in confusion for a moment before a wide grin split across his face and he instantly caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He took her hands from his face and intertwined their fingers as he pulled slowly away from each other.

"Love you too, babes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Revised 7/27/11 7pm**

Chapter 17

Tsubaki giggled a little when Black Star shifted and pulled her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she cuddled against him. He smiled slightly against her skin when he noticed she had relaxed against him, remembering how she used to try to wiggle away whenever he tried to do anything to tender. A lot between them had changed in such short time since saying those three words they had both once dreaded even admitting out loud. Black Star wondered what the guy before him was like where Tsubaki would act in such a way, but at the same time, he didn't want to bring him up. He had once asked her about her ex boyfriend and he remembered the distant look in her eyes and how she seemed to avoid eye contact with him for the better half of the day after the question. He never asked again.

Tsubaki had asked him once about his past relationships but he shrugged it off telling her he dated one girl for a couple years when he was younger and how it was a stupid mistake. She was older than him and he thought he was cool for getting involved. He got in more trouble dating her than going on Giriko's reckless assignments. Tsubaki didn't pry. She had simply asked if he was in love with the girl, causing him to scoff and admit he was just going through the motions. He then kissed the top of her head and stated what he had with the other girl was nothing like what they had, no matter how strangely they started off.

Tsubaki and Eureka were completely different from each other and he would never make the mistake of comparing them to one another. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer. "Black Star, what time is it?" Tsubaki asked. He groaned and rolled onto his side, feeling around in the dark for his phone. Grabbing it from the bedside table, he flipped it open and stared at the time.

"8:45," he answered. Sitting up swiftly, she snatched his phone from his hand and gasped.

"Black Star, we need to get ready! Isn't the band performing tonight?" He stared at her distractedly and groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

"Yeaaaah." He said in exasperation and lifted his arm from his face as she slid out of bed and pulled on one of his shirts after flipping on a lamp. He smiled to himself as he watched her rush towards her closet in search for something to wear for the night.

"You have extra clothes here still, don't you?" she called over her shoulder. Black Star yawned as he pushed himself onto his elbows.

"Yeah, they're in my bag." He answered. He wasn't sure when in the past week it had happened, but he somehow found himself practically living with his new found girlfriend. She didn't complain, but he had something of his in every single inch of the apartment. The bathroom had his spare tooth brush. The kitchen had some of his favorite snacks. The living room couch usually had one of his sweat shirts draped over it and as for the bedroom, random articles of his clothing could be found mixed in with hers. He remembered once coming over in the middle of the day and she answered the door wearing one of his shirts with her hair tied up saying she was still cleaning. He had been caught by surprise by the domestic look and she was caught off guard when he pulled her into a kiss and dragged her straight to her room. Pulling himself from bed, Black Star began digging through his bag for something to wear while Tsubaki shuffled off to the bathroom to wash and change.

"Black Star, help me zip up will you?" Tsubaki called from the bathroom a good forty five minutes later. Pausing his video game, he pulled himself from the couch and walked to the bathroom, eyes widening when he saw the dress she was wearing. Tsubaki glanced over her shoulder at him and a concerned look crossed her face. "What? You don't like it? All the girls said they were wearing dresses tonight!" she said. Black Star grinned and shook his head.

"No way, it looks great. You look damn sexy in it!" he answered, giving a thumbs up causing her to flush deeply. He wasn't lying. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and he was particularly fond on the low cut in the front. He helped her zip up and promptly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun when we come home tonight." Wiggling out of his grasp, Tsubaki shuffled from the bathroom.

"Behave!" she called over her shoulder, face red as she went to answer the door.

"Tsubaki, you look great!" Liz's voice called happily. Black Star walked out of the bathroom and spotted all the girls gushing, each wearing some form of sexy dress, while Soul and Kid stood back, both dressed casually like Black Star.

"Ladies, let's get moving." Kid called, tapping his watch. "We're already running late." Liz promptly waved him off.

"We've got plenty of time." She said and opened her large purse. "Today we're celebrating two years of the band getting together!" she chimed, pulling out a large bottle of champagne. She kicked off her heels and ran to the kitchen. "Tsubaki, you got a bottle opener?" she called.

"Here, let me help you." Tsubaki answered as the others seated themselves around the small table in the dining area.

"Wow, so two years as a band? Tonight's performance is going to be a big deal then, isn't it?" Maka asked brightly.

"Not really. Just the partying part." Soul answered with a grin. "It's been two years as a band, three years knowing Kid and the girls, and nine years knowing Black Star." He explained.

"Best nine years of your life!" Black Star chimed, tossing an arm around his friend's neck and grinning. "When Soul and I met we became friends right off the bat."

"Something about him seemed cool when I was younger… Probably that idiotic tattoo."

"Hey now, it's a family symbol! Respect that." Black Star stated boldly as Liz and Tsubaki returned with glasses and the opened bottle. Each one of them took a glass and allowed Liz to pour them each a share.

"Play nice boys, this is a celebration." Liz pretended to chastise and raised her glass. "Here's to old friends and new! Let these bonds last forever."

"Here, here."

"Righto!"

"Hell yeah!" They all lifted their glasses, clicking them together before taking sips from their glasses, or more so large gulps in the case of Black Star and Patty.

"We've got friends meeting us there, so let's get going guys." Maka chimed, placing her empty glass on the table. "I feel like tonight's going to be a great night." Soul held out his arm to her.

"Eh, you sleeping over tonight?" he asked and received a smack over the back of the head with her small purse.

"Don't be a jerk, Soul." She huffed, leading the way. Tsubaki giggled at their behavior and followed after the others, Black Star's arm wrapped around her waist as he told her how he planned on making a special shout out to her.

She really hoped it was going to be a good night.

0

O

0

"Oh! Are these your girlfriends? Soul-kun, your girl is so cute!" Maka's expression went from shocked to annoyed at the curvy purple haired woman that was gushing over her and Tsubaki once they entered the club. Soul had introduced her Blair and that apparently she took the night off for the celebration. Maka easily assumed Blair's occupation not only from stories she heard, but from the skin tight yet somehow revealing dress the woman was wearing. It also didn't help that she was hanging off Soul as soon as he walked in. "I already order us all very special drinks. They're on the house." Blair purred as all the girls took their seats around the booth.

"We've gotta head back stage. Save us a few drinks, would ya?" Soul asked. Black Star was chatting up with another guy that had walked up. The man was older looking and had a calm demeanor to him.

"Guys, this is Mifune! He's a really cool guy." Black Star introduced brightly. "Apparently he got the night off from playing house." Mifune frowned slightly.

"Angela's at a sleep over tonight so I could come support this concert of yours." The older man defended but Black Star just laughed and slapped the man on the back, waving good bye to Tsubaki as the pair disappeared into the crowd. Kid had tugged Soul along not to far after them.

"They don't expect us to just sit here all night, do they?" asked Jackie, who was sipping at her Cosmo and eyeing the crowd.

"Hardly," Liz answered, stirring her own drink distractedly. "I say we have a couple drinks here and go mingle. Didn't you girls invite some people?"

"Yeah, a few guys from a couple classes." Answered Meghan, who happened to come along, saying she hadn't had fun with them since the night she took Tsubaki out.

"Oh yeah, who?" Maka asked, tapping her foot to the beat of the music. She recognized the current song as one that Soul had put on her ipod.

"Kilik, Ox, and Havar. Hiro should be coming along too." Kim answered.

"How did you convince them to come?"

"It wasn't hard to get Hiro and Kilik to come, and once Ox found out Kim was coming, he jumped at the opportunity and is dragging Harvar along." Answered Jackie, elbowing her now annoyed friend teasingly. Tsubaki laughed.

"He really likes you Kim." She said, earning a huff in return.

"When he stops with the weird hairdo then maybe." She muttered, taking a large swallow from her drink. "I need another."

"They're all on me, girls!" Blair chimed, waving over a very enthusiastic male waiter.

"So Blair… you've known them for a long time?" Maka asked curiously as the waiter stumbled away with a love struck look after serving their drinks. Blair glanced over at the girl and grinned.

"I've known Soul-kun and Star-kun for five years." She answered brightly. "We met under interesting circumstances." She answered with a mischievous smile. Maka frowned slightly while Liz rolled her eyes.

"Soul and Black Star stumbled across her after a party and happened to save her from some rough necks… well unintentionally. It was more so, Black Star thought he was being offered a 'favor' and while he and Soul argued the legalities, some guy decided to take matters into his own hands." Liz started to explain.

"Star-kun is a very territorial person, you know." Blair giggled. "So he and the guy got into an argument and Soul-kun took matters into his own hands, punching the man out." Maka's eyes widened and Tsubaki gasped in shock. "Imagine getting saved by two high school boys hanging outside a strip joint. It's a true hero story!"

"Hardly." Muttered Kim, shaking her head. "Those guys sound like they're quite the trouble makers."

"When they were younger they got into their share of trouble, but they're big boys now. They're trying to make differences in one way or another." Liz offered and waved as Kid pushed through the crowd. "Hey, what's up?"

"What are you doing sitting here? You and Patty are supposed to be going up with us!" he answered frantically. Liz's face dropped.

"What the hell do you mean!"

"Vocals and drums!" He yelled.

"Vocals my ass! Make Soul sing!" Liz snapped.

"NO! It's bad enough we have two drummers! I need you two up there NOW" The girls all stared at him wide eyed as he dropped on his knees and looked at the pair of sisters with pleading eyes. "PLEASE!" Liz glared at him for a moment before letting out a growl of frustration.

"Fine! But you owe me." She answered, standing up and muttering about how a perfectly good dress being wasted on an unworthy audience while Patty skipped after them, drink still in hand.

O

0

O

"Tsubaki?" Both she and Maka looked over their shoulders and a bright smile crossed her face when her eyes fell on Kilik. "Wow, you look hot. Didn't think I'd run into you here." He informed, smiling warmly at the pair of women. They were on the dance floor, somehow separated from the rest of the group, but enjoying the atmosphere all the same. Tsubaki smiled brightly and pointed at the stage.

"We're here to support the band tonight." She informed brightly. Kilik grinned. It was good to know he wasn't upset that she kept refusing all his offers to take her out. She felt bad every time he asked, but even before she and Black Star became official, she felt awkward potentially going out with someone.

"Oh yeah? I was invited here by a member of the band!" he informed brightly. "He's an old friend of mine so I had to come through."

"Really? Who do you know?" Maka asked.

"The drummer, Black Star." Tsubaki's face dropped and Maka raised an eyebrow.

"You know Black Star?"

"Yup. We went to high school together. We were involved in similar activities I guess you could say." Kilik answered with a shrug. He then considered the look on both Maka and Tsubaki's face. "What's with the face?"

"Um, well…"

"There you are!" Tsubaki jumped when arms went around her waist and lips brushed across her cheek. "Come dance with me before Kid hunts me down!" Black Star requested brightly and paused when his eyes fell on Kilik. "Hey man, you made it!" Kilik laughed, exchanging a complex hand shake with him.

"Yeah, I'm here with some guys from school. They're at the bar. So, you two know each other then?" he asked, nodding towards Tsubaki. Black Star glanced at her and then grinned back as Kilik as he took hold on her hand and pulled her close.

"Hell yeah, this is my girl I was telling you about!" He chirped. Kilik's eyes widened.

"Really?" Black Star's grin widened.

"Yup! Where's your date?" he asked, looking around curiously. Kilik laughed and waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Nah, I gave up on that. Just here to have some fun." He answered. "But you've got a good girl on your hands. Make sure you treat her better than the last guy did." Black Star snorted.

"Don't even think to compare me to that scumbag." He said. Tsubaki smiled when he shot her a wide grin. "Hey, you gonna dance with me?" he requested again. She glanced at Kilik who flashed her a quick smile.

"Yeah, let's go." She answered and allowed Black Star to drag her into the crowd.

She really hoped this wasn't going to be an awkward night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Once again thanking everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and faving this fic! I'm starting part two to this series and hopefully will start publishing it before school starts. I've only got a chapter and a half done so we'll see how things work out from there I guess.<p>

Also, welcome back Zi-Dawg! Forgot to mention that in the last chapter! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kid had gone on a rampage to find Black Star five minutes before the band was supposed to go on, and with the way he asked around, everyone was quick to give out the location of the azure haired jokester. Sitting at seats at the bar with Kilik and Hiro, Maka and Tsubaki clapped as the band took the stage, Patty and Black Star exuding extreme levels of energy while Soul had girls swooning with his calm and cool expression. Kid shot glares at a few men sending cat calls towards Liz, who stood towards the front of the stage with mic.

Several drinks in and completely in tune with the atmosphere, Maka had started up a conversation regarding some of what Blair had told them earlier about how she met Soul and Black Star. She didn't know much about Soul's past and apparently even what Tsubaki knew about Black Star was limited. Kilik, who was also several drinks in and particularly friendly, was more than willing to contribute to the stories however.

"Oh yeah, those two were pretty well known back at high school… at least on the days they came in." he laughed. "I started getting mixed up with them and their mess my sophomore year, but I couldn't hang." He said with a shrug.

"Hanging out outside strip clubs too much for you?" Maka teased and Kilik shook his head, taking a large gulp from his beer.

"Hardly. That was child's play in comparison to what they were doing when they were busy." He answered. Both girls paused and considered him while Hiro laughed loudly.

"What, were they in a gang or something?" he asked jokingly. "Black Star and Soul don't seem like they would get wrapped up in that sort of thing! They're a lot of fun!" he chirped while Kilik gave a lazy shrug, staring off towards the stage.

"They've come a long way since then I guess." Maka frowned slightly at this and followed his gaze back towards the stage. She wanted to know what exactly he could be saying about Soul and Black Star. Hiro had picked up that Kilik was hinting the pair had been affiliated in some way to a gang, but at the same time, Maka figured that would have been something they would have brought up to some extent to either her or Tsubaki. Soul himself was pretty open with her, but in her own defense, they weren't necessarily hardcore official so he didn't have to give out such sensitive information to her. She then glanced at Tsubaki, she seemed distracted by her own thoughts. She wondered, if any of this was true, then why hadn't Black Star at least told his own girlfriend.

"Tsubaki, let's get closer to the stage, yeah?" Maka suggested, sliding from her seat.

"Um, yeah, ok!" she agreed, snapping from her distracting thoughts and following after the sany haired female. It hadn't taken them long to find the other girls, dancing close to the stage with Blair, who had flagged over another waiter when they approached. She herself was particularly drunk, flirting with whatever male approached her shamelessly before blowing them off for other attention.

"This is the best night off ever!" Blair cheered and allowed herself to lean heavily into an unsuspecting and now red faced man. Maka rolled her eyes and waved at Soul who sent a smile back her way as the band finished their last song.

"People really like them." Said Ox as Patty threw herself into the crowd and allowed the people to lift her around, her laughter sounding over the noise as the DJ took over the music. Liz looked distraught at her sister's careless behavior in such a short dress and Soul grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt before he could follow the active blonde's lead. He pouted all the same as the rest of them vanished backstage.

"Why don't you guys find somewhere to sit? I'm going to see if I can meet them in the back." Tsubaki told Maka, slipping off before her friend couple object. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Maka turned to Ox.

"You guys find a table bit enough all of us would you? I'm gonna go catch up with Tsubaki and meet the others in the back." She informed only to be waved off in a dismissive manner as Ox continued dancing with Kim, who apparently was a very friendly drunk. Slipping between people, Maka fought back the annoyance she felt when people would bump into her as she tried to catch sight of where her friend had vanished to. She only had so much patience. "Hey, watch it!" she snapped when one girl happened to bump into her particularly hard.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, shorty!" the girl snapped right back, flipping her light hair over her shoulder and giving Maka a calculating look. Maka opened her mouth to argue back, but paused for a moment. This girl looked familiar. "What're you looking at?" The girl asked, inching back some at the look Maka was giving her. Snapping from her thoughts, Maka opened her to retort when a tall man walked up, two drinks in hand. He was a lot taller than the girl and above one of his eyes where his eyebrow should have been was a tattoo that read No Future.

"Hey, I got your drink. Can we find somewhere to sit?" he asked and paused when his eyes fell on Maka. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing her for a moment and then turned his attention back to the girl. "Eureka, are you listening?"

"Yes!" She snapped and grabbed his arm, turning him around. "Let's go. This girl is creeping me out." She muttered, pushing him through the crowd after sending Maka one more withering look. Maka however, stood rooted to her spot, processing the name she had just heard.

Wasn't that the name of the girl Black Star was involved with before? She stiffened when the realization hit her and swore under her breath.

This could not be good in many ways.

O

0

O

"Tsubaki!" Black Star grinned widely when he spotted his girlfriend waiting for him as he came from back stage, pocketing the check he had just received for the event. Kid was talking to Liz, who was trying to coax him into joining her for a quick drink and then hitting the dance floor. Apparently he wasn't having it. "We kicked ass tonight!" he informed brightly, earning a laugh.

"You definitely did. Everyone loved it!" she answered brightly. "Maka and the others went to find a table for everyone to fit at if you guys are ready."

"Definitely ready to party." Soul answered, coming from packing his keyboard. "We performed more songs than I expected tonight."

"Yeah, but that brought in a bigger check." Black Star replied. Soul smirked and nodded, slapping his friend a high five.

"Giving me one more reason not to hold back tonight. I'm gonna go grab a drink. Meet you guys on the floor." He said, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he passed.

"Same with us! I have to find Patty before I can properly enjoy myself." Liz informed, tugging Kid along. "Don't go disappearing tonight, you two!" she called over her shoulder. Black Star gave a half hearted wave while Tsubaki gave an embarrassed laugh, watching the couple vanish into the crowd.

"So I guess we have no choice but to stick around for a few more hours after all." Black Star said with a sigh. He was hoping maybe the others would be too distracted with their own affairs to notice if he and Tsubaki snuck off like the good old days, but clearly none of them were intoxicated enough for that. Not to mention there was a larger group this time.

"Don't be like that," Tsubaki chastised, walking over and adjusting the collar to his shirt. "Our friends are all getting along really well. It's nice. Plus it can be hard getting everyone together like this again." She said. Black Star allowed his shoulders to drop even more.

"Yeah I know, but still." He pouted. He watched as a hint of a smile touched Tsubaki's lips and grinned. He liked seeing her smile. When he had first come across her she was off putting and he simply wanted to push her buttons because it seemed like the right thing to do. That and he just a knack for pushing people's buttons. Now all he ever wanted to do was make her laugh or smile, even if it was in the slightest manner.

"Hey Black Star?" He gave a sound to show he was listening while trying to flag over a waitress for a drink. "How come you didn't tell me you knew Kilik-kun?"

"What?" His attention was drawn back to her instantly, but she wasn't looking up at him.

"Yeah. I didn't know you knew someone I went to school with… He said he's known you for a while." She answered. Black Star considered her for a moment. Something about where this could be headed made him wish for a distraction.

"Well yeah, but he went MIA for a while and I was caught up in other things ya know." He answered. They stared at each other for a moment and Tsubaki smiled in understanding, clearly noticing that he wasn't going to speak any further on the subject.

"I suppose that makes sense." She answered. Black Star grinned, taking her hand and pulled her to him.

"You're too much sometimes, Tsubaki." He said, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "Let's get some drinks and hit the dance floor!"

"Right." He laced his fingers with hers easily, pulling her close to his side to lead the way through the crowd. When they got to the bar, he moved so she was in front of him while he ordered the drinks, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, talking casually with her about her own high school days. He was content like this, despite the nagging feeling someone was staring at him. Tsubaki must have noticed as she turned in his arms, handing him his own drink. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"What? Yeah!" he lied. "I just got this weird feeling." He answered. Tsubaki titled her head to the side in curiosity. He opened his mouth to tell her not to worry when something caught his eye. He glanced to the side and frowned slightly at the dark haired guy looking in their direction.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki started but he didn't look at her.

"Is it just me or is that guy staring at us?" Black Star interrupted distractedly. He returned his gaze to her when he felt her stiffen significantly. "Tsubaki?" She jumped and looked up at him. Then she forced a smile. He knew that fake smile all too well. He hated that he did.

"Um, let's move, ok?" she said, taking hold of his arm. Black Star wrinkled his nose at her.

"What? Why? You know that guy?" he asked, looking back and noticing that the object of his current annoyance and apparently Tsubaki's discomfort was walking towards them.

"Kind of… Black Star, let's just go, ok?" He looked down at her, a slight frown on his features but let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, ok…" he muttered and shot a glare at the guy as he came to a stop right next to them.

"Tsubaki? Is that you?" he asked, his chocolate eyes looking clear passed Black Star and at the partially hidden female. She looked up and bit down on her lower lip.

"Justin… hi." She said quietly and a smile crossed his face.

"Wow, it is you. You look great." He complimented, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes slowly left her and moved to Black Star. "Oh, hi… I'm Justin. An old friend of Tsubaki's." he said, offering his hand. Black Star regarded him for a moment and his eyes narrowed.

"Clearly you're no real friend to her since she doesn't want to see you." He stated bitterly, causing Justin's eyebrows to rise. He then gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself better. I'm her ex boyfriend." He shared smoothly and Black Star felt a nerve snap. Justin moved his attention back to Tsubaki. "But I have to say, I do miss you Tsubaki." Her gaze lowered again and Black Star put an arm protectively around her.

"Well she sure as hell doesn't miss you, so back the hell up." He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Justin's smile had dropped significantly. He eyed Black Star for a moment.

"And you must be the new guy? Hmm, I was wondering why she'd let a complete stranger be so intimate with her in public. How long have you two known each other?"

"Get over yourself, prick." Black Star snapped, wanting nothing more than to slam this guy face first through the bar. He heard a few things about him and whenever Tsubaki mentioned him her mood would completely drop. That alone made Black Star hate him. He calmed some when he felt her take hold of his arm.

"Don't… not tonight." She whispered. Glancing down at the pleading look, he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hey, why don't you go and sit with the others. I'll meet you over there… I think I just spotted Patty still crowd surfing." He said quietly. Tsubaki gave him an uncertain look, but he gave her a reassuring grin and watched her slip away into the crowd. Turning his gaze back to Justin, he summed him up quickly. He was a pretty boy and must have come from a prestigious family. He also looked like he got his way easily. For the most part, all Black Star knew was that this guy had dated Tsubaki and broke up with her to pursue his own desires without consideration for her. In that aspect alone, he was worthless.

"So, you got my girl? Congrats, man. She's a good one." Justin informed smoothly as he leaned into the bar, sending a charming smile to the waitress.

"Last time I checked, she wakes up next to me every morning." Black Star responded, equally as smooth, earning a raised brow from Justin. The dark haired male then chuckled and shrugged a shoulder.

"I suppose… Though I somehow feel like you two just stumbled on each other. Why else would she given someone like you the time of day?"

"Someone like me? The hell is that supposed to mean?" Justin looked at him, an all too knowing look on his face. He turned and leaned into the bar, taking a drink from his beer and staring into the crowd.

"It's simple. You're a rough neck. Some street thug who managed to snag a good girl one night and string her along. I know how the game goes. Tsubaki's a sweet girl so she'd fall for the game, but as a man who knows how to play, I know what's going on." He paused for a moment to consider Black Star, who had his hands clenched at his side trying to control his anger. "Her family wanted us to be together. I automatically win."

"Who the fuck…"

"Yo, Black Star!" Turning, the azure haired young man's eyes met with his best friend's. Soul eyed Justin for a moment and his eyes narrowed. "So, what's going on here?"

0

O

0

"Tsubaki, I found you!" Maka announced, letting out a relieved sigh when she found her friend standing around where the ladies room was. "I've been looking all over for you! You won't believe-" She froze immediately when she came closer and saw her best friend speaking to the very girl she had come to warn her about. The girl, Eureka, eyed Maka for a moment before a sly smile crossed her face.

"Oh, and you're Soul's girl, right? Hm, well I'm not much for repeating myself. I'm sure your friend will share with you." She hummed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she gave Tsubaki a knowing look. "Don't worry, girl. He's come a long way it looks like. You have your fun while you can. Tell him Eureka says hi and he looks good all grown up." She called over her shoulder walked off.

"Tsubaki? What did she say to you?" Maka hissed, running up and shaking her friend by her shoulders. "Tsubaki!" She smiled slightly when her friend lifted her head to look at her, but the smile dropped as soon as she saw the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Maka… did you know?" She was taken aback by the question.

"What? That that girl used to date Black Star? Yeah… Soul told me. I saw her once before at a function we went to but…"

"No, not that… Soul and Black Star… Did you know…"

O

0

O

"You really need to work on your anger issues, man. It's not cool." Soul informed his seething friend as he slammed down his now empty glass. Black Star shot him a glare that clearly screamed shut the hell up. Soul rolled his eyes at the look all the same. "We need to go find the girls. Tsubaki's probably worried that you beat the shit out of that pretty boy or something."

"You should have let me slam his face through the fucking floor like I wanted to." Black Star growled, though his attention was now turned to the crowd. "He really didn't know who the hell he was talking to…"

"Hm, I'm surprised you didn't let the entire bar know." Soul informed, remembering countless times he had found Black Star standing on top of a bar, glaring down on some unsuspecting offender and declaring his greatness. "You might be growing up after all."

"Go to hell, Soul." He said and perked up slightly. "Hey, here comes your girl." Soul followed his line of sight and smiled when he saw Maka making her way towards then. He frowned slightly when he noticed the expression on her face and the fact she was alone. "Why isn't Tsubaki with her?"

"Dunno…" Soul started and pushed himself off the bar he had been leaning against. "Hey,"

"YOU JERK!" Without warning, he watched as she stormed up to Black Star and caught him with a right hook to the jaw. Soul's eyes widened when he saw his friend stumble back a few steps, looking at the girl in outrage.

"What the FUCK!"

"Maka?" Soul started and swore out loud when she swung around and punched him in the face as well. Who would have known someone so small could have such a strong right hook. "THE HELL?"

"Don't you bastards come anywhere near me or Tsubaki again, do you hear me!" she screamed, earning shocked looks from both men and from those in the area. Soul tried to ignore the audience, still holding his face.

"Would you calm down and tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Maka didn't calm down.

"You two! Why didn't you tell me you were in a gang!" she snapped, causing him to stiffen significantly. He shot Black Star a look and noticed his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Your lady friend told Tsubaki." Maka spat, ignoring the indignant look she was getting from an already irritable Black Star.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Eureka! Or does that name not ring a bell?" Black Star stared at her blankly and scoffed.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?" he muttered.

"Maka, I need you to listen to me…" Soul started, trying to bring some order to the situation. The attitudes that both his best friend and Maka possessed were not safe in the small, crowded space they were in and he preferred not getting arrested. Maka snatched away from him when he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to hear it! You didn't trust me enough to tell me something like this, Soul?" she asked. He could tell from her tone that she was hurt.

"Maka, we're not in a gang, ok? I mean, yeah we were but…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Soul hesitated.

"I didn't think it was important." He answered honestly. He watched as she swelled up and waited for her to explode and possibly punch him again. He could take another punch and maybe even more screaming and awkward stares from the people around them, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle a crying woman in the middle of a club.

"What's the point in you knowing something like that anyway, Maka?" Black Star cut in. "It's got nothing to do with now. That's not who we are now so why does that past matter?" Soul looked between the two and watched at Maka's head lowered.

"Because the past is what helps us to understand who you are now." she answered quietly and turned on her heels, walking away. "Just leave me and Tsubaki alone, alright? We don't need any of this in our lives right now." She said and vanished into the crowd, ignoring the calls after her. Soul turned to Black Star, who didn't seem at all fazed by what had occurred. In fact, he just looked down right annoyed as he waved for another drink.

So much for a perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The girls have found out the truth and are less than pleased. Betrayl is a horrible feeling.<strong>

**When I originally started writing this fic, I named Tsubaki's ex Justin cuz it was the first name that came to mind. IDK why. Then I was like, OMG people he could be Justin Law that people think she was dating. But no, didn't want him to be the ex. It made NO, absolutely NONE kind of physical sense, and I usually try to avoid, if I can, nonsensical pairings. So yes, Justin is a completely randomly made up guy that Tsubaki dated. **

**As for Black Star's behavior at the end of this chapter... Have you ever been so bizarelly pissed there doesn't seem to be any real logical way to respond to the situation so you basically just don't? Yeah, that's him at this point XD**

**Beware a pissed Black Star**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sid caught each one of the punches with ease, noting that his opponent was far more distracted than usual. He could have easily put this whole match to an end with a simple move, but he wondered if the man would at least snap out of whatever thoughts that were going through his mind and at least show some heart. In fact, it seemed the more they sparred, the more each attack was based simply on annoyance. He let out a sigh, catching the now shocked young man by the wrist, twisting his body and slamming him to the floor, stopped his hands just above his throat. "You're not focused, Black Star." He stated matter-of-factly and backed off, watching as his son pushed himself into a seated position and glared at the floor. He didn't say anything causing Sid to raise an eyebrow in more curiosity. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong." Black Star snapped, standing up and getting back into stance. "C'mon, let's do this!" Sid stared at him for a moment before waving a hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"I don't feel like it anymore. Go home." He said, ignoring the sound of outrage that left the azure haired young man. "I'm not wasting my time on someone not completely focused in their training. When you resolve whatever issues you have, come back." He glanced over his shoulder expectantly but when he saw Black Star wasn't moving, he shook his head and started out the room.

"It's not as easy this time…" Sid stopped and regarded him for a moment, noticing Black Star drop to the ground and sprawl out with an agitated growl. Black Star never had the best grasp on his emotions but at the same time he wasn't one to show certain emotions willingly.

"What did you do?" he ventured.

"I lost her… Tsubaki. She hates me." He answered, tossing an arm over his face. "She ran into that bitch Eureka and found out about things I really didn't want to ever tell her." It was with that, Sid let out a sigh and turned fully, sitting on the floor a few feet away and leaned back on his elbows.

"So in other words your past is catching up with you… Why didn't you just tell her?" he asked.

"What would the point have been?" Sid let out a sigh.

"You and this girl… let me correct myself, you and this woman, I know you two didn't stumble on each other in the most conventional manner. In fact, I'm pretty sure with the manner in which you met, what's happening right now shouldn't even be." He waited for some denial but when he saw Black Star still lying on his back and now scowling at the wall, he continued. "Women are weird creatures. For some reason they want to know everything about us, down to our first hair cut…"

"But what for? What do they get from it!" Black Star asked in exasperation, sitting up.

"Intimacy," Black Star's face dropped and a blank look crossed his face. Sid was certain the young man's brain may have completely shut down. He wasn't really sure what the problem was. He had seen the way that the pair interacted with one another. He had never seen as much affection, no matter how miniscule the behavior was, from Black Star. "Did Tsubaki tell you a lot about herself when she got comfortable with you?" Black Star nodded. "Like what?"

"I don't know. A lot. Her dad's like the head of the family or something… she's an heiress. She had an older brother but he kinda ran off from the family. She was really close when they were younger…"

"Really?" Black Star nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, she said he died though. Got mixed up in some troublesome stuff. That guy she dated, she met him when she came here to start studying. His parents were her host parents and she started dating him in high school from what she told me." he answered, staring back at Sid expectantly. He looked way to oblivious for his own good.

"So she shared all this with you openly… That means she trusts you. That's pretty deep information to share with someone and from the sounds of it she must relate gang related activity to her brother's death." Black Star remained silent for a moment and dropped back to being sprawled on the floor.

"So… I'm still wrong somehow…"

"You'll never be right." At this statement, Black Star let out an indignant scoff and sat up.

"Yeah right. Who the hell am I to let a woman walk all over me with her emotions?" Sid smirked slightly at the younger male's irritable disposition.

"A man in love." He answered simply

0

O

0

Nygus looked up from her book as she watched Stein's class release. She wasn't one to get tied up in others affairs. She didn't have much patience for it. It was getting tied up in others affairs that led her to raising the insufferable brat she considered her son. She watched as different students clambered out, some recognizing her and giving cheerful waves. She nodded in return and pushed herself from the wall when the two she was looking for came walking from the room. She was specifically here to speak to the taller of the two since for the past near week she every run in she had with a certain azure haired numb skull left her more annoyed than necessary. "Tsubaki! Maka!" Both girl turned and smiled warmly.

"Miss Nygus, how are you?"

"I've been fine. How about you girls? I haven't been hearing any news on the boys so I'm assuming they've been out of trouble." An annoyed look crossed Maka's face almost instantly while Tsubaki lowered her gaze.

"We've been really busy with projects so we haven't seen Soul-kun or Black Star in a while." Tsubaki had offered, despite it being a blatant lie. Nygus smiled slightly and nodded.

"I see… Well I was wondering if I could have a word or two with you girls? It won't be long." Both of them stiffened.

"Um… I can't." Tsubaki squeaked swiftly. "I… I'm…"

"The boys didn't send me if that's what you're worried about." Nygus stated. "I just wanted to speak to you on my own… to clear some things up." She explained easily. It wasn't long until she had both girls sitting in her living room. Maka's eyes were set curiously on a picture sitting on the small table next to her. In her own defense, it was her first time there and apparently her own way of coping with the situation was to take in her surroundings and evaluate the situation.

"So… you're like Black Star's mom?" she asked while Nygus placed a tray of drinks on the coffee table in the center of the room. Looking up, the older woman's blue eyes fell on the picture she had of her and Sid with a beaming toddler Black Star. Even then they looked like a complete family somehow.

"If you want to think of it that way, yes, but he refers to me as more of an older sister than a mother." She explained simply. "Sid and I raised him after his parents were murdered. We were still kids ourselves but for some reason we didn't want to give the brat up to anyone else."

"How did you end up with him as your own though? You knew his parents?" Tsubaki asked. Nygus allowed a slight smile on her face to fall.

"For the most part. We were all affiliated in some less than reputable circumstances. Some things got out of hand and someone killed Black Star's mom and dad." Tsubaki's eyes widened and Maka stiffened. They both didn't seem to have known that much about him, which was to be expected. She continued. "They had a tendency of going into others turf and apparently crossed the wrong boundaries. Sid was there when it happened and was told to kill the baby. Next thing I know he's stumbling in holding a baby telling me we're not affiliating with the people we've practically been trained by." She explained, sipping at her drink sullenly at the memory of a bloodied Sid carrying a crying infant in his arms and how he snapped at her to pack everything as fast as she could. That's when they had moved to Death City.

"Wait, so you were in a gang? You and Sid?" Maka asked in disbelief. Nygus nodded easily.

"Sid was an assassin and I was a weapons specialist with quite the medical skills as you see." She answered smoothly. "I was 15 when I got mixed up in the mess, 17 when we got Black Star, and 19 when I decided to do something purposeful with my life."

"And Sid-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sid jumped at the opportunity to do something productive from the bat. He wanted to make sure Black Star lived the life that his parents couldn't give him, but we were young so we made stupid mistakes. We taught him things so he'd be able to protect himself in fear that someone would come after him to finish the job. You can't just walk away from a gang."

"So then…"

"So then the little brat grew up. Black Star is a wild young man and has always been. With me going to school and working, and the same with Sid, we didn't get too much time with him when he probably needed us. That's when he met some less than agreeable people and started getting into trouble. Then he met Soul when he was 12." She shook her head with a sigh. "Those two together knew how to drive a saint insane. Soul lived in his brother's shadow while Black Star refused to live in anyone's. I think that's what drew them together."

"But they couldn't keep each other out of trouble?" Tsubaki asked. Nygus shook her head.

"I think they attracted it a lot. They were always doing something idiotic. When Soul's 16th birthday rolled around he bought that motorcycle. I'm sure you've seen it. Well let's just say, only teenage boys would find it entertaining to see how high through the air they can get on make shift ramps."

"You're kidding?" Maka groaned.

"They came out pretty beat up but no broken bones." Nygus answered, shaking her head. "It was also around this time when they found new ways to spend their time and people to do it with… The same people we hoped to keep Black Star away from."

"You mean he joined the gang…"

"The gang his parents were a part of conveniently enough." Nygus finished. "And it wasn't so much that they joined them but that they found some company in them. With them, those boys developed some form of status. Black Star put to use some of the things he was taught by Sid and Soul could charm a blind/deaf person out of their money. They're a force to be reckoned with… Apparently Black Star lived up to his name."

"He had a name?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dark Assassin." Nygus answered. She noticed Tsubaki pale and slump back into the couch, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. "Soul went by Soul Eater. Two hefty titles for teenage boys who had no idea what they were getting themselves into. It's hard keeping tabs on boys who never come home. They would crash with that girl Eureka whom I can't stand."

"You met her?"

"Not officially… More of a run in. Nothing more fun than accidentally running into the 21 year old that's buying your 17 year old alcohol and letting him live with her." She answered dryly. Tsubaki lowered her head at this. There was no point in stating what could have potentially been going on during those times between the two. "Either way, even I'm not too sure what happened, but when Soul turned 18 he got a place and Black Star moved out to live with him. This is the same kid who I picked up from a police station for fighting outside a strip club and saving a stripper… The same stripper who happens to be very good friends with him and Soul…. Either way, they moved out and I didn't hear much of anything for a few months." Both girls were hanging on to her every word. "Then I got a call to go to the hospital… Like I said, you can't just leave a gang…"

"But I thought you said they weren't part of it?" Maka blurted out.

"They weren't, at least as far as I've been told, but whatever happened didn't go down well with whoever it was in charge and a fight got out of hand. Both of them got beat up pretty badly, but I'd have to say Soul got the worst of it all trying to protect Black Star." She said, making a slicing motion across the chest. Maka's eyes went wide and Tsubaki covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sure you've both seen the scar on Black Star's shoulder. Soul has a long one straight across his chest." Maka jumped up, catching both women off guard.

"What do you mean that's how he got it? He told me…" Nygus raised an eyebrow. "Never mind…" She sat down, looking at her hands clasped in her lap.

"You two have to understand that those two don't take pride in what they did and at the same time they won't admit that they were wrong. In their own minds, they might be having their own doubts about where they even stand with you. They're both too proud to admit out loud that they aren't everything _they_ believe _you_ need in a partner. They probably won't even admit it to themselves, especially Black Star." Nygus explained.

"So then what do you want us to do?" Maka asked.

"Nothing." Blank expressions crossed both Maka and Tsubaki's faces. "I just need you to understand why they wouldn't want to tell you all that I just did… I personally wouldn't want just anyone to know these things about me, but I trust you two." She turned her attention to Tsubaki. "Black Star never brings anyone in on his own accord to meet me. Anyone I've ever met, Soul aside, I've simply stumbled into. He trusts you and that speaks volumes. The fact he didn't tell you about what he's done just shows he doesn't want to scare you away. Let's face it, no normal woman wants to potentially get pulled into the demons of their lover's with a past like that."

"I… I understand." Tsubaki said quietly. Nygus watched the pair silently before letting a sigh escape as she pushed herself from her seat.

"Are you girls hungry? I caught you right out of class."

"No thank you. We wouldn't want to be a burden." Maka answered, standing quickly. Tsubaki followed her lead, shouldering her bag. "We should really be going. We're meeting with a friend for a study session tonight anyway."

"Oh ok. Be safe then girls."

"Thanks for your time, Nygus-san." Tsubaki spoke up, bowing deeply before following Maka out. Nygus shook her head as the door shut behind them. She really hoped that what they learned from her proved to be useful. She hated getting mixed up in these situations. She had her own relationship to keep intact without worrying about a bunch of kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmmm... this chapter turned out shorter than I expected. I was gonna add to it, but I think the next chapter is enough to convey what I wanted to happen next. Four more chapters to go!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been going ten days now since either of them had heard a word of Black Star or Soul. Liz and Patty still came around and spent time with them, but neither of them seemed to dare speak a word of their two friends. Once Patty had started to mention something about a sparring match she had with Black Star but Liz had promptly shut her up, going off on a tangent about a new salon she discovered and how she wanted them to all go get their nails done once the weather broke. While everything that Nygus told them explained a lot, neither female seemed willing enough to go to either male and express their understanding. Maka was too proud and Tsubaki, for once, was too stubborn. For her, the nagging memories of how she was always the one to back down and apologize when she and Justin had disagreements came to mind and she refused to be in such a situation again. Apparently that was the same case for Black Star and Soul.

A story slipped and got back to Tsubaki when Maka had called her one Saturday night saying she would be meeting up with Patty and Liz for dinner at a diner and she wondered if Tsubaki wanted to come. When the raven hair woman declined, Patty had snatched the phone from Maka and had asked why she didn't want to come. After being told that Tsubaki had some personal things to take care of, Patty had teasingly asked if she and Black Star had finally made up and he was coming over for the night. When Tsubaki answered no she could hear the disappointment in the usually cheery blonde's voice as she muttered 'I guess that's why he threw his phone into the wall the other day.' Tsubaki was taken by surprise with the statement, but Maka had promptly arrived back on the phone, apologizing and saying they could talk later.

They hadn't spoken to each other in nearly two weeks and considering how things started off between them, Tsubaki never thought she would feel so down not having him around as much as used to be. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable in every situation, even when he was being embarrassing. She remembered the first time he had affectionately kissed her in public, which had completely caught her off guard since they weren't together when he had done it. They had been walking home together and she had innocently asked him why he didn't go to college. He had looked at her, grinned, and said he didn't think they could handle him. She wasn't certain of what that meant and apparently that showed on her face because he laughed and placed a hand on top of her head, telling her she was cute when she didn't know what was going on and proceeded to lean in and give her a quick kiss. The land lady and a few tenants happened to be outside the building when this happened and all stared wide eyed at the display.

Everything with him was spontaneous and had been from the beginning, but she didn't mind it. She needed that in her life for once. She let out a depressed sigh, lowering her head in defeat as she clutched her newly purchased book closer to her chest and tried not to openly pout at the one relationship she was happy to be in that didn't even last a week. Even that bitch (Maka's words) Eureka had him longer than her and that alone nauseated Tsubaki. Eureka had managed to snag him simply because she was older and managed to tempt him with everything that a teenage boy who was rebelling desired. She even said herself how easy it was and had even stated she was tempted to go after him again since he was 'a big boy now'. Maka had arrived then and Eureka had promptly dismissed herself with a smug smirk over her shoulder. Tsubaki was a peaceful person but even she could describe that woman as nothing more than a bitch.

"Well look who it is." Chirped a cheerful voice, snapping her immediately from her thoughts. Turning swiftly, Tsubaki felt the anger that was building at the thoughts of Eureka intensify when her eyes fell on the smiling dark haired man walking up to her.

"Justin, what're you doing around here?" she asked skeptically, knowing he was too far from home to be simply walking around. He shrugged a shoulder.

"I went by your place to see if you were home but when you didn't answer I figured I'd walk around a bit until I ran into you." He answered. Tsubaki eyed him cautiously. She hated him but at the same time, something kept her watching him as he looked back at her expectantly with the same smile that pulled her in from the beginning.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to check up on you. Is it a crime?" he asked and chuckled knowingly when Tsubaki didn't answer. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring you know?" She sighed and clutched her book to her.

"I'm really not in much of a mood to speak right now." She informed.

"Oh, I understand. You seem distracted." Justin shoved his hands in his pocket while Tsubaki avoided looking at him. "Mom asked about you the other day. They wanted to know how you're doing in school."

"You can tell them I'm doing fine."

"And your personal life?" At this, she narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that he had to of witnessed some of the drama that one night at the club, especially since he was the cause of some of it. Tsubaki sighed and turned on her heel, walking away from him.

"Justin, I'm really not in the mood for your mind games. I'm going home." She said over her shoulder and frowned when Justin ran up to her side and walked a long side her.

"Ok, we can chat at your place." She gave him an indignant look and immediately stopped walking. Why was he being so insistent?

"No we can't. Leave me the hell alone." She snapped and his eyebrows rose.

"Whoa, getting a bit snippy aren't you? Looks like that guy gave you more back bone. I like that… Maybe I should have been more of a bad boy. Snap a neck or two." He teased and his smile dropped when she unexpectedly slapped him across the face. "What the…"

"You don't know anything about him!" Justin stared at her in disbelief, holding his cheek. "Don't you dare say anything about him ever again, do you understand?" She held back the tears the entire time and she was sure he noticed it as his hand left his face and reached out for her. She stepped back, shaking her head and walking off.

"How about we go to a café instead?" he called after her. She paused for a moment, not looking back at him. "Come on. It's just coffee." She wanted to hate him, go home and be alone. Maybe wait for Maka to come back from visiting her papa while she read her new book. She wanted to go about her life as if she never went through the bits of drama that had been occurring over the past few months. Glancing back at him, she gave a small nod.

"Yeah… Ok…"

0

O

0

She hated herself for this. Standing outside of the apartment door that she swore she'd never be outside of again, Maka Albarn mentally slapped herself for even breaking down and coming. She had avoided this for two weeks now. She avoided phone calls, her favorite Starbucks, and clubbing all together to avoid the man on the other side of the door. She had come from visiting her father, who had asked her how she had been. He was as cheerful and excited as always to see her, but she couldn't even fake any positive mood for him. He noticed it and told her he wanted to see her happy because even though she was cold to him he could still tell when she was just being annoyed with him.

It was because of her papa, she figured, that she stood outside of the apartment, completely conflicted on what to do with herself. More than likely Tsubaki was waiting for her to get back and would be calling to make sure she was safe. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the crash and loud laughter that echoed inside, followed by a string of vulgar words. It didn't sound like they were completely miserable. She scowled and immediately began pounding on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" It was Black Star's voice that called out but as Maka opened her mouth, it was Soul's face she met with. He looked at her in mild confusion, Black Star in the background leaning dramatically to the side of the couch to get a look at who was visiting.

"Maka… what're you doing here?" He asked, his face becoming blank. She was taken aback by his emotionless expression and immediately froze up.

"I…um…" An irritable groan echoed behind Soul.

"If she's not gonna speak tell her to go the hell home!" Black Star called, causing Maka to snap her head up and she let out a growl.

"Why you…."

"Relax, Black Star," Soul called over her shoulder and looked back at Maka. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… I just wanted to talk to you." She answered, finally taking in her surroundings when her eyes fell on his bare chest and the scar going across it. He considered her for a moment before moving to the side to let her in. From the looks of it, him and Black Star were having a day sitting around in their boxers playing video games planned and she walked in on it. The azure haired young man gave her an expectant look from where he sat on the couch with a controller in his hands.

"Come alone?" he asked. She knew what he was hinting at.

"Yeah. I'm coming from visiting my papa." Maka answered as Soul walked back to his room and came back with at least a pair of pants on.

"Black Star, make yourself decent, would you?" he said earning an annoyed noise.

"The hell for? It's my home." He grunted, earning an annoyed look from Maka and a roll of the eyes from Soul.

"Just do it would ya?" Black Star glowered, but got up and slouched off to his room. Maka noticed a distinct hole in the wall as he passed. "From his phone, no biggie." Soul's voice cut in. Maka looked at him in concern but he shook his head, moving past her to turn off the gaming station. "So, what's going on? Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"Yeah, everything is fine… The semester will be ending soon so everyone is trying to get things in order." She answered. Soul nodded, not looking at her. "How have you two been? I mean, you know, with the band and all?"

"Haven't you heard from Patty and Liz? I know you see them enough." Soul answered and Maka nodded quietly, looking away from him. Of course he would know that she and Tsubaki still saw the Thompson sisters regularly. Soul then dropped into the couch, grabbing the remote and going through the channels, though he did look at her expectantly out the corner of his eye. "Maka, what are you really doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She answered.

"About what? You've been avoiding me long enough." The words stung no matter how emotionless his face was. But maybe it was the lack of emotion that added to the sting. She clutched her fists at her side.

"Nygus… she told me and Tsubaki everything." She answered quietly. Soul stopped flipping through the channels. "I know about everything…" A sigh escaped the white haired young man and he turned off the television, allowing his head to fall back with a defeated sigh.

"So you're here for further investigation then." He said. When she didn't answer, he shook his head and stood up. "Maka, I don't know what you want me to tell you but I can't change the past."

"That's not what I'm here for though!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to know that you trust me!" she answered and swallowed when she saw the calculating look he was giving her. Her gaze drifted to the scar across his chest and without thinking, she walked over, placing her hands over it. "I want to know that you can trust me with these kinds of secrets." The room filled with silence that was eventually broken when a knowing chuckle left Soul's throat. He placed a hand on the top of her head and pulled her close.

"You're such a drama queen, Maka." He muttered, hugging her around the shoulders with his other arm. "I do trust you, alright… It's just that something's aren't necessarily easy to say to someone you don't want to scare away, you know?"

"I know but I mean its part of getting to know each other, don't you think?" she asked, pulling away and looking up at him. "I mean if your scar didn't scare me away then why would you think me knowing your street name is Soul Eater would?" His eyes widened.

"Nygus told you that?"

"Well yeah but she told me you guys never did anything really bad…" Soul stared at her for a moment causing Maka to frown. "Did you?"

"There's a lot Nygus doesn't know." He answered honestly.

"So then Black Star…"

"We did what we had to." Soul answered nonchalantly. Maka stared at him in disbelief. He was so casual about it. "There are things you have to understand about me and Black Star and I felt as though at the time, and maybe even now, you're not ready for what others don't know. That's what I need you to understand about me, Maka."

"Well yeah but-"

"You would have stuck around after our first date if I would have told you I was in a gang?" He cut her off. She'd be lying if she said yes and Soul knew it. "Just like you want me to trust you, I want you to trust me and the things that you learned from Nygus are only the icing on the cake from what she doesn't know." Maka stared at him for a moment. He was telling her that everything she was going to eventually learn about him wasn't going to make her happy and for the most part, she didn't exactly have much of a right to say she would stand by him through everything after punching him in the face and screaming at him to stay away from her. At the same time, she wanted to stay there and learn about him.

"I can handle it." Soul gave her a look, noticing the determination that sparked in her forest green eyes. He shook his head and let out a laugh.

"You're too much, you know that?" he said, running his fingers through his hair. He stepped forward unexpectedly. "I don't think I've ever met a girl like you." Maka's face reddened at the proximity.

"I-is that ok?" Soul snorted.

"Yeah, it's cool." He answered, leaning forward and softly pressing his lips to hers. Maka was caught off guard by the sudden action but didn't pull back. Her heart had skipped a few beats but she was too excited and panicked to think straight.

'_You don't gotta be alone. I'll be your boyfriend. I said you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend. You don't gotta be alone. Baby I'll be your boyfriend. I'll be your boyfriend til this song goes off…'_ Maka immediately pushed away when her phone started ringing and Soul raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice ring tone." He snorted as she dug through her bag. Black Star had walked out of his room my now, at least wearing a shirt, though still in his boxers. He snorted.

"What's with the song?"

"It's my ring tone for Tsubaki!" Maka defended and missing Black Star's expression change. She let out a relieved sigh once she found her fun. "Tsubaki! Hey, I'm on my way home now!"

"Oh… how far are you now?" Tsubaki asked on the other side. There was some sound in the background.

"Not far. I made a pit stop… Where are you?"

"I'm… um, at a café right now. I'll be home soon though!"

"A café? With who?" There was a male voice in the background and immediately Maka felt her heart drop as she moved a distance from the suspicious looks she was getting from Soul and Black Star now. "Tsubaki… who are you with? Is that Justin?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Yes, but it's not what you think! I ran into him… and…"

"Tsubaki, why are you with him!" Maka screeched and cringed, glancing over her shoulder at the pair staring at her in confusion. Leaning back into her phone, she covered her mouth over the mouth piece. "Why are you with him right now!"

"I'm not! He's leaving… It's not what you think… Can you please just meet up with me so we can go home." Her voice had dropped and she sounded miserable.

"Are you ok? Did he do something to you?" Maka asked frantically, once again forgetting about the others in the room.

"He didn't do anything. Are you far from BJ's Coffee House?"

"No… I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Ok. See you soon."

"Bye." Standing up straight, Maka sighed, tucking her phone away. She wasn't sure what Tsubaki had managed to get herself into hanging out with that scumbag Justin, but she hoped that there wouldn't be any reckless talk about getting back with him once they met up.

"Is everything ok?" Soul asked. She turned and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hm-hm. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Tsubaki. She's nearby so I'm gonna get going so she won't have to stand around long."

"Is she ok?" Black Star asked, catching both Soul and Maka by surprise.

"Uh… Yeah! Yeah, she's fine." She answered, slightly shocked that he even asked considering how stubborn he was. "I'll tell you asked about her, ok." Black Star blinked in confusion but nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you? It's getting late." Soul started, a concerned frown crossing his face.

"No, its fine. I'm a big girl." Maka answered brightly. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Call me when you two meet up, ok?"

"Of course." Before she walked out, Soul grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her to him and kissing her quickly. She flushed red when he pulled back, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Talk to you later."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What I had to say about this chapter... I had a hard time figuring out who was gonna go to who first to apologize. While some of you may feel it is out of character for Maka have been the one to go and apologize, at the same time, Maka is also someone who will NEVER just let things be. I mean, thats why she's on this man hunt for Chrona, am I right?<p>

If you didn't catch on to what I mentioned about Black Star and a hole in the wall, basically he got so pissed off with the situation he's currently in that he through his phone so hard it left a hole in the wall. ^_^;

Ummm I think that's all I have to say... See ya next chapter! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Talking to myself but I'll never listen._

_Cause man it's been a while and I swear this one is different._

_That's why I'mma take you anywhere you wanna go… let you meet my friends_

_So they can lecture me again about how reckless I have been._

_And I'm slowly running out of all the time that I have invested_

_Making all the same mistakes and I'm just trying to correct it_

_And then I fall again…_

* * *

><p>"You have to go!" Refusing to look up from his handheld game, Black Star ignored the irritable males hovering over him from where he sat on the couch. He didn't want to be bothered. He didn't want a reason to ruin another phone let alone put another hole in a wall because he was annoyed beyond belief. The fact that they got him going to gigs in the first place should have been enough. Tonight, he didn't feel like moving. He wanted them to back the hell up and leave him be. Kid's eyes narrowed.<p>

"Black Star, this is my engagement party we're talking about! You've been cooped up nearly two weeks!" he said, annoyance showing despite the calm voice he used. Soul stood on the other side of him, hands in his pockets and face blank as he stared down at his best friend.

"He has a point. If it weren't for the fact that you're assed out on the couch when I get home, I'd think you were sneaking around after our gigs." He informed. Black Star didn't respond. He had a tendency lately of drinking after the gigs, stumbling his way home and crashing on the couch. The following mornings, if Sid would even bother with him, he'd get in his sparring sessions or end up at the gym working off any aggressions he felt.

"I don't see what the concern is. I'm alive. I eat. I sleep regularly. I work out."

"You snap at the smallest things." Soul finished.

"How many phones have you been through this month?" Kid ventured.

"Three. So what?" His eyes never left his game.

"Black Star, this isn't cool. You need to get off your ass and have some fun with your friends. So Tsubaki hasn't called you. Maybe you should try calling her." At this, Black Star let out an indignant scoff and finally looked up from his game.

"So you want me to apologize?" he asked.

"Not so much apologize as maybe just making the first move."

"The hell I will!"

"Why is that so hard?"

"Because I didn't do anything wrong!" Soul face palmed and Kid's eyes narrowed.

"You're being childish."

"Go to hell, Kid. I'm not moving." He turned his attention back to the game, but Soul reached down and smoothly snatched the game from his hand, ignoring the displeased yell from his friend.

"We're all going out. You can leave early if you have to but you're coming. Get dressed." Black Star slumped back into the couch childishly, arms crossed and glowering. He wanted to think up ways out of this. Why were they celebrating an engagement at a lounge? Wasn't that just like a club anyway? He huffed.

"Whatever."

"Good. Dress appropriately or Liz will rip you a new one." Kid instructed and waved over his shoulder.

"I'm hitting the shower. You think you can be ready by nine?" Black Star simply grunted in response. He sighed, running his finger through his hair and stared blankly at his cell phone… the third one he had been through since he and Tsubaki stopped speaking. He hated to think he was that thrown off by not hearing from her or seeing her. Even when she had left to see her family he wasn't able to function properly. When Maka had shown up, he had wondered if Tsubaki would eventually do the same, but she never did. Maybe it was just her waiting on him? He had heard she had spoken with her ex (which resulted in the destruction of his second phone) but apparently that went nowhere. She was still available.

He then frowned. No, she wasn't available. She was taken. She was his! Pushing himself up from the couch, he went into his room and began digging through his closet. He was stubborn, that much could be said, but he wasn't going to lose his woman because he was too proud to get off of a couch and speak to her.

He was a bigger man than that.

O

0

O

Tsubaki didn't know why she kept doing this to herself. How was it that people managed to drag her out when they knew she would have been better off by herself, away from not only others, but alcohol. It was these types of gatherings that got her into the depressing situation she was in now. Not to mention, it was an engagement celebration. Patty was the only other one there that was single, and she had vanished somewhere on the dance floor, as did Soul and Maka. Apparently Black Star had vanished somewhere as soon as they arrived. It was probably better if they didn't see each other anyway. She sighed heavily, sipping at her drink and politely waving off any guy that happened to come over to try conversing or dancing with her.

She was happy for Liz. She had said it was like a dream that she was terrified to wake up from. Apparently, though it shouldn't have been that shocking, Kid had a real way of romancing a lady. Then there was Maka. Of course Tsubaki was happy for her best friend. Maka's trust in men had always been tainted, but Soul somehow managed to successfully break down that wall and apparently she had done the same for him. She was happy for all of them.

"Tsubaki!" she glanced to the side at Patty, who had pushed through some people, a wide smile on her face. "What're you doing just standing here? Come dance!"

"I don't think so Patty. I'm just enjoying the atmosphere." She declined politely but the youngest Thompson grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her away from the bar.

"No! Come on! All the couples are boo lovin' and I want a partner!" she said. Tsubaki groaned, allowing herself to be tugged into the throng of dancing people. Patty turned to her and began dancing, attracting the attention of some men. She didn't want to dance, but Patty wasn't having it and when Blair had somehow managed to spot them from where ever she had come from, Tsubaki felt even more unnerved. Blair had mentioned something about enjoying the night even if they were all single and Tsubaki was dragged between the bar for drinks, some being free due to Blair's seductive ways, and then back to the dance floor.

Patty had slapped her on the back at one point as she handed her a shot telling her to buck up because no man was ever worth as much stress as they put a woman through. She almost sounded like her sister when she stated they were single and free to do whatever they wanted how they wanted. Tsubaki wasn't really sure if she was single and able to do what she wanted, but by the third shot, she didn't really care as much.

"Tsubaki! Move your hips like this! There you go!" Blair chirped brightly, and waved at a few guys that had apparently been watching them from a safe distance. One guy could be seen perking up and Blair giggled, swaying over to them and flirting her way into his heart.

"Hey there?" Patty titled her head to the side curiously while Tsubaki looked over her shoulder and the smiling man that had tapped her on the shoulder. He wasn't much to jump at, but he had a friendly smile and nice eyes. "Join me for a dance? Maybe a drink?" Tsubaki blinked in confusion, not noticing Patty had slipped away with a mischievous giggle.

"Excuse me?" She blurted out unintelligibly earning a laugh from the guy as he reached over to wrap an arm around her.

"Just come with me, cutie."

"I don't think so." A strong arm wrapped her and Tsubaki stiffened when she was pulled away from the newer guy to a familiar body. The new guy held his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Sorry man. Didn't know she was with someone." The hold on her tightened more protectively and the voice that she knew all too well spoke.

"Well she is, so back up, chump." Tsubaki couldn't help but to send the guy an apologetic smile as he walked off before slipping out of the hold on her and staring at the face she had avoided for nearly a month. She felt like an idiot not knowing what to say. "You look good." He said easily.

"I didn't think you were actually going to show up tonight." Black Star shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, looking off into the crowd.

"Yeah well I didn't have a choice… Good thing I came. You're always getting into something." She pursed her lips stubbornly as he gave her a pointed look.

"I was fine…"

"Yeah, alright." He muttered sarcastically and turned to her fully. "Come with me." He wasn't making a request, she noticed and she hesitated, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't trust me anymore?"

"That's not it!" she answered defensively. He watched her for a moment and held out a hand.

"Then come with me." She reached out, letting him take her hand and pull her through the people. Temporarily, she swore she had seen Maka out the corner of her eye waving at her, but Black Star continued to tug her along until they were outside. He pointed down the street and looked back at her. "There's a park down the street. You ok to walk?"

"I'm fine, but why are we going to a park?"

"To talk without interruption." He answered. She stared at him in disbelief but didn't have a chance to tell him she would have rather gone back inside or at least told the others where she was. He had already started walking and had tugged her along for a moment. At some point, he looked down at her and released her hand, staring straight ahead silently. She felt guilty. He didn't mean any harm. He never did. They just somehow got pulled into something bigger than themselves and were too stubborn to both admit their fears. When they got to the park, Tsubaki walked past him and sat on the swings. She kicked off her shoes easily and lifted her feet slightly off the ground allowing herself to move slowly forward and backwards.

"I haven't been to a park in ages." She mused quietly as Black Star walked over and leaned into the railing, watching her carefully.

"I'm guessing swings are your favorite?" Tsubaki nodded.

"It's like flying." She answered quietly.

"I prefer monkey bars myself… I broke my arm when I was six jumping from the swing set. Nygus freaked on Sid when she found out." Tsubaki looked up, noticing he was staring up at the sky distractedly as he spoke.

"I suppose it's to be expected from a mother figure. She really cares a lot for you."

"Hm, yeah I guess so." Tsubaki frowned slightly.

"Don't you care about them just as much?" Black Star turned his attention to her slowly and Tsubaki bit down on her lower lip. "They're your family… They love you no matter what, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Of course I care about them. They're all I've got aside from Soul… and you." When he said this, Tsubaki's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Black Star was now staring back at the sky. "I've done a lot of stupid shit, Tsubaki. I can't change that. All I can hope is that the people I encounter accept me even after they find out what I've done." He stopped and looked at her. "You're different from other people I've met. You don't scream at me or call me an idiot or even look at me the way a lot of people do. Even when I first met you and you got uppity about me buying a drink, your eyes didn't show the disgust that so many people tend to have."

"Black Star…"

"Nygus and Sid love you… They ripped me a new one for not getting up and coming to your place when they found out it was a week since we spoke. I actually threw my phone into the damn wall and broke it because my pride got in the way of me even calling you!"

"I heard." Black Star looked at her in shock and Tsubaki smiled a little as he turned away, a tinge of pink crossing his scrunched up facial expression.

"I'm not good at expressing myself but… I'm not gonna lose you to that prick ex boyfriend of yours so tell him to stop coming around or I'm gonna kick his ass." He said, putting on his tough guy persona to try and recover the fact he was blushing. Tsubaki smiled to herself, kicking her feet on the swing.

"I already told him to stop coming around." She informed. Black Star was watching her from the corner of his eye. "I came to America when I was thirteen and went through high school with Justin. His parents were my host parents. We were really close before we started dating and I guess something in me broke down for a moment when I him saw this week."

"So what happened between you two?" Tsubaki could feel him watching her intently.

"We had coffee together and he tried to convince me to do what I felt was right with my life… that being to go back with him once I graduate- basically when he's done having his fun- and we could start a family. He said he likes the side of me that showed when I slapped him in the face for what he said about you." Black Star blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah… he said I'm feistier than he remembers, but honestly, I just never stood up to him when we were together. I don't think I was ever happy… not once we got further in. When we were in the café, all I could think about is how different he was from you… how different the feeling is." She hadn't noticed Black Star had moved and was now standing in front of her as she stared down at her feet. "I can't really explain it and it seems so wrong because of how we started, but I'm happier and freer and I feel safer with you. I've never felt that way with Justin and-" She froze when she looked up and found him standing in front of her. He reached out and halted her swing before leaning towards her.

"So you weren't going to come to me even after noticing this?"

"N-no! I mean… I wanted to but-" Black Star sighed and shook his head.

"Women are way more trouble than they're worth." He muttered and Tsubaki frowned.

"Now just wait-!" she started and stopped when Black Star let out a defeated groaned and mussed his hair in frustration.

"Geez, Tsubaki, you really do make me step off a pedestal for you way too much!" Tsubaki blinked in confusion. "Just this once, I came for you… Your mine and mine alone so let's not have this happen again." Black Star cut in and smirked at the dumbfounded look that crossed her face. He was impossible. He had more energy, more confidence, and the hugest ego of anyone she had ever met, and right now she had somehow got this same man to come to her and, from what it seemed, attempt to fix this misunderstanding between them. This man who had once taken the lives of others and now wanted nothing but her acceptance. She wasn't sure why, but her eyes welled up with tears and she flung herself from the swing into his arms and cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She chocked out while he patted the top of her head consolingly.

"It's fine. You didn't know what you were getting into… I know Nygus told you everything." Tsubaki nodded mutely. "Yeah… but you don't have to worry. That's the old me and no one's taking me down. I way too amazing for that!" Tsubaki let out a snort of laughter through her tears and pulled away slightly to clean her face while Black Star frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, of course not." She answered with a giggle. Black Star huffed and gave her a stubborn frown. He watched her for a moment as she dried her tears away with the back of her hand before reaching out and cupping her chin. "Is there something on my face?"

"Hm? No…" he answered distractedly and leaned in, catching her lips in a kiss. It seemed like forever since she felt like this. The feeling that for some reason only he managed to bring to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

She would never figure out how she had fallen for this man that much she was certain of.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Two more chapters to go! Yes indeed they made up :D<p>

Hurray!


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: I know I said two more chapters, but I combined them both into one chapter of awesome finality. Yes, this right here is the last and final chapter of this fic! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! You were what kept this fic going! Hope to see you in the continuation ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Black Star would have been lying if he said he hadn't changed because of the woman he was currently with. He had changed in more ways than one because of her in a short span of time and wondered if that tricky little superstition called fate had anything to do it. He didn't believe in any greater power personally, only one's own greatness and he was pretty certain at a young age that he had managed some level of extreme greatness. He was untouchable. He was intimidating when necessary. He could easily snap your neck if he wanted. Not to mention he had managed to make company with people that had the power to make others disappear.

At one point he had taken great pride in those things and even now he could be a bit smug whenever he would go to Sid's dojo and easily kick the ass of one of his over confident students only for them to look at him in awe afterwards. Soul had once told him he needed to grow up, but in his own defense, he had grown. There were plenty of jaws that should have been dislocated this month alone that were still intact.

He admitted that the night he met Tsubaki, at first his intentions were purely to flirt and see where it went. He felt a little remorse when she had snapped at him about a break up, but he didn't see why it should have mattered to him, so he went about his night. She was pretty far gone when he came around the second time that night and while the hornball side of his mind saw it as an opportune moment, the smaller side of his mind known as common sense screamed that coming off as a creeper or rapist wasn't an option, so he let everything fall into place. A simple dance had turned into a make out session in a corner and somehow had moved to his place. Maybe he had drank more than he thought that night. Either way, it was supposed to be a onetime thing. He figured that after he woke up the next morning with no one next to him and Patty yelling at him.

Then a full week later he saw her again. Her disposition was far more pleasant and she was surprisingly more open to speak to him. She was intriguing. She was cute and innocent and somehow sexy at the same time. He hated it but his body responded before complete common sense could. He took a chance and she grabbed hold. This game became regular, as did waking up and her not being there. That was until he went to her place. Apparently after about five times at this, she hadn't expected to wake up to him still there and the dynamics changed. They would hang out, joke around, call and even text each other often. They became comfortable. When she left to visit her family, that was when it set in how much she had changed in him. He was a mess with her gone and complete when she finally came back.

Tsubaki was different from girls he ever had to deal with, especially from Eureka. Maybe that was why she was so quiet when he finally explained the type of relationship (if that's what you could call it) that he had with her. He should have understood since he felt complete irritation and bitterness when she told him more about her and Justin. When he told her he didn't know what she saw in the douche bag, she only giggled and kissed his cheek, telling him there definitely no comparison.

"Black Star?" He hummed an acknowledgement in return, continue to kiss and nip at her neck from where she was straddled in his lap. He felt her hands traveling over his chest and the up to his shoulders, coming to a pause. "What did you really do when you were with that gang?" Her fingers were tracing the scar on his shoulder but her eyes were trained on his chest. Apparently she had somehow caught on to some of the fading scars on his torso. He let out a sigh, taking her hand into his and lowering it.

"I was an assassin, plain and simple." He answered honestly. She looked up at him, concern reflecting through her eyes in the dark room.

"But…"

"I was 13 when I got involved. I learned a lot from Sid when I was younger and I guess when I would get into fights at times, certain people caught on to what I was good at. I mean, I must not have been that corrupt of a kid cause I started feeling remorse for what I did eventually. I was just good at making people disappear. Mifune, the guy I introduced you to, he was ahead of me and has a serious soft spot for kids."

"So he was in the same gang?" Black Star nodded, nuzzling her neck and hoping to distract her from such depressing things.

"Yeah, he saved my ass a few good times… the first time I killed someone it was him who came with me and tried to stop me," He took her hand and placed it on his side where one of his fading scars were. "Nygus patched me up without asking questions that night."

"So what happened… after your first assassination?"

"I got assigned as top assassin." Black Star answered and felt Tsubaki stiffen. "What?"

"You got promoted for killing someone?"

"Yeah, I took out everyone who got in the way. I didn't have to kill anyone but the target and that's what I did without fail. Apparently the fact I held my own at a young age was impressive to the boss." Black Star answered honestly and watched as she lowered her head. He shook his head knowingly, placing a hand on the top of her head. "You can't ask me to tell you the truth and get upset you know." He said lightly.

"I know… It's just that I never would imagine… I can't imagine…" She trailed off and Black Star sighed.

"I made a lot of stupid mistakes when I was a kid," he informed, leaning his forehead into her shoulder and allowing her arms to wrap around his shoulders. "I can't take back any of it, I can only hope at the end of the day I can get through my life like everyone else, you know."

"I understand…" Tsubaki answered quietly. There was a pause as they sat like this, her fingers randomly going through his hair. "Will… will they ever come for you? Try to take you back on their side?" There was hesitance and concern in her voice. Black Star smiled a little and lifted his head. She looked worried. Almost scared for him. He shook his head, leaning his forehead to hers.

"No way." He answered. It was a lie. He knew it was, but at the moment, he only hoped she believed it. He went about his days knowing he could face off who ever came looking for him and he didn't need Tsubaki constantly worried about him because of his past mistakes. When she didn't say anything, his smile faltered. "What?"

"Nothing…" He cocked his head to the side when her gaze lowered.

"Tsubaki… you trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"You know I'd never put you in danger… I care about you too much." He grinned when he saw a hint of a smile cross the woman's face. He cupped her chin and brushed his lips to hers. "I'll die before I let anything happen to you." It was extreme, yes, but at the moment as she shook her head at him with a giggle and leaned forward to kiss him, he couldn't help to feel these words were worth living by.

0

O

0

Tsubaki squirmed at the snoring sound that was penetrating her dream. It was consistent and accompanied by a constant buzzing. She rolled over, eyes opening in shock when she felt herself be pulled to another body. Lifting her eyes, she saw Black Star sleeping soundly against her, mouth hanging open and a light snore escaping. She was slowly starting to register some of the events from the night before and relaxed. His hold on her practically begged for her not to move, but at the same time, she was starting to comprehend the buzzing as her phone. Reaching up, she gave the sleeping male an experimental poke. Nothing happened. So she stated to push at him. After a few moments an irritable groan left him. "Black Star… my phone."

"Leave 'em." He grunted, pulling her close and burying his face into her neck. " 'S too early." Tsubaki flushed when it occurred to her the lack of clothing between the two of them. She wanted to listen to him and ignore whomever it was, but the person was persistent. Wiggling from his arms, she snatched her once again ringing phone from the floor and flipped it open. The call had ended, but she noticed it was from Liz and a few calls before that had been from Patty, Blair, and Maka, all whom sent her texts as well. She let out a sigh, flipping the phone shut and placing it on bed side table. She'd have plenty of apologizing to do later. "Wha' they want?" Jerking at the sound of Black Star's voice, Tsubaki clutched the blanket to her chest and looked at the groggy male in shock.

"Oh… I didn't mean to wake you…" she said quickly before he yawned, ignoring the apology and pulled her to him.

"It's alright…" he muttered, kissing her forehead. There was a silence between them as he rested against her seemingly content. His breath was even and for the most part, she was convinced he had fallen back to sleep. It wouldn't have been too much of a surprise. He then peaked open an eye and fixed her with a thoughtful expression. Tsubaki looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Sitting up, a serious look crossed the azure haired male's face, causing Tsubaki to shrink slightly into the covers.

"Are you ok with this?" He deadpanned. She stared blankly.

"With this?"

"With me and us and how this whole thing started…Where we are now… All of it?" Tsubaki watched him carefully. She was certain that the night before, with everything he had shared with her, somewhere she had expressed that she was willing to let the past go, however, he was still looking for those all determining words that ruled they were officially together and over demons of the past. Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands and searched his eyes. He was everything she probably should have avoided but at the same time, all she wanted and needed. Somehow, the feeling her gave her completely outweighed anything he had ever done. She smiled faintly and pulled her down, brushing her lips to his.

"I couldn't be happier." Black Star's eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment in disbelief before letting out a loud laugh and leaning forward, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead to hers.

"You're in for quite the ride you know?" he informed in a low voice, a slight smile crossing his face. Tsubaki laughed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She answered earning another laugh as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, causing him to adjust his weight above her body. Using his knees, he nudged her legs apart, allowing her legs to wrap around him. She moaned against his mouth when he entered her. Neither of them paid any mind, or more so didn't notice the noise on the other side of the door, both caught up in the touches, kisses and moans between them.

"Eh, Black Star? You awake?" Came Soul's voice groggily. Without a second thought, Tsubaki instantly shoved Black Star from her and wrapped the sheets around her, practically jumping to hide on the other side of the bed as Soul opened the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He paused when he spotted his best friend on the floor, rubbing his red forehead and covering himself with a pillow. He cocked a brow at him, staring with a blank tired expression. "The hell are you doing?" Black Star growled at him.

"The fuck man? KNOCK FIRST!" He hissed and scowled even further when Kid popped his head in the room. His eyebrows rose high.

"Oh, so you are home." He walked further into the room, unlike Soul, fully dressed and prepared for the day. "Where are your pants? Did we interrupt something?" he drawled out while an entertained smirk crossed Soul's tired features.

"Kinda!" Black Star hissed, jerking his thumb to the other side of the room. Tsubaki slowly peaked from her hiding spot on the other side of the bed and gave a red faced, sheepish wave.

"Morning." She squeaked while both men stared at her wide eyed. Kid's face had reddened and Soul paled. While it was one thing for them to all be awake before 9am on a Sunday it was another to walk in on someone having sex and nearly catching them. They slowly began to inch back out the door.

"Nice to see you, Tsubaki."

"Good to see you two worked things out."

"Sorry to interrupt!"

"Um… yeah!" The door slammed shut behind the two and some scrambling could be heard while Black Star continued to glower. Tsubaki buried her face into her hands, letting out an emabrassed moan.

"That was unnecessary!" she groaned miserably. She would probably have a problem looking Soul and Kidd in the eyes for weeks. It would have been worse if they had seen anything she figured. Black Star shook his head and promptly moved over to her, cupping her chin and making him look at her.

"Forget it," he all but ordered before pressing his lips against hers once again.

Dwelling on the impending awkward moments could wait.

0

O

0

**As time passes…**

0

O

0

"Black Star, can you help me please!" Letting his head fall back so he was looking over the back of the couch, Black Star allowed his eyes to fall on his girlfriend who was staring in obvious annoyance at her suitcase. He sighed and paused his game, coming over and looking down at the overstuffed bag. "I can't get it closed… Maybe I'm packing too much?" she asked. He eyed the bag for a moment, glanced over at his own that was by the apartment door and then back at her.

"We're only gonna be gone a couple weeks." He deadpanned and Tsubaki let out a defeated sigh. Black Star shook his head, easily picking up her overweight bag and moving to the side as Tsubaki walked into the bedroom and dropped on her bed in defeat. "I don't see what you're so stressed for. We're only going to your parents' place." He informed, managing to somehow close her bag enough to zip it shut. Tsubaki sat up and looked at him almost frantic.

"You aren't nervous about meeting my parents?" she asked. Black Star stared at her blankly and shook his head.

"What for? I haven't done anything for them not to like me." He answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders. He pushed himself up from her suitcase that he had been sitting on and walked over to her. "We're gonna have a great time on this vacation. You can teach me Japanese… We can even bathe together in public and it'll be acceptable!" he said brightly, eyes shining as he remembered when Tsubaki told him about some of the attractions, such as the hot springs. He really wanted to check out the hot springs. He heard her let out a sigh.

"You really have no fear, do you?"

"Of course not!" Tsubaki let out a laugh, tugging on his shirt so he would lean forward and kiss her. They had been together officially three months now, if you didn't count their random rendezvous in the beginning, but it felt like longer for both of them. Black Star hardly spent any time at his and Soul's apartment, opting to spend as much time with Tsubaki as he felt necessary. The longest he spent outside of her apartment was during her finals week when she nearly had a break down on him, saying he was distracting her. He had been completely caught off guard by the string of swears that left her mouth one particular night before slipping out of her apartment with an awkward life and a sheepish wave. He proceeded to irritable that entire week and had come back with a vengeance, not letting her sleep at all, at least not at regular sleeping hours. Breaking the kiss, Tsubaki smiled up at him warmly.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think my parents will love you." Black Star beamed at her.

"I know they will." He said, pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her deeply. They needed to finish packing and he was certain Tsubaki was going to scold him if he distracted her too much from the task at hand, but in his own defense, she had pulled him away from his game and he needed a new form of entertainment.

O

0

O

Soul glanced at the corner of his eye at his irritable girlfriend and raised an eyebrow at her as she glared at her phone. She had been attempting to call Tsubaki for the past ten minutes without results and apparently was annoyed with the lack of response. He kept his entertainment to himself, eyes focused on the road. "So, I take it those two aren't ready yet?" he asked earning a huff in response. Maka had turned her attention out the car window after shoving her phone violently into her purse.

"I don't understand how you can ask someone to drop you off at the airport and not answer your phone!" she complained. "It was enough that we had to borrow a car again,"

"It's Blair's car. No harm done."

"But now we'll owe her a favor!" Maka protested. "And don't we have a lot going on today after we get back from seeing these two off." Soul fought the urge to roll his eyes. No matter how much he adored the sandy haired woman in the passengers seat, he would probably never get used to her complaining. She was easy to rile up, which he found to be both annoying and endearing. Currently, she was stressing herself over that which was either unavoidable or easy to fix and he wished she would take a breather.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. When we get to the apartment, Tsubaki and Black Star will have everything packed and ready to go. Then we'll meet up with your old man for lunch and head to Kid's for dinner. Simple." He reasoned.

"You think so?" Maka asked, letting out a calming sigh.

"Of course. It's not cool to stress over the little things you know." He flashed her a quick smile, receiving a small one in return. When they arrived outside the apartment building, Soul took Maka's hand into his, intertwining their fingers. He knew it was lame, but at the same time, Maka seemed to bring these things out in him. Black Star had once pointed at him and laughed loudly when he walked in holding a bag from a clearly feminine store containing a end of semester gift from him. His laughing best friend had told him he was whipped and totally lame, but Soul had quickly countered with the reminder of how the week prior to that, Tsubaki had been PMSing and ripped him a new one, resulting in Black Star, eventually, running around town trying to find her favorite brand of chocolate truffles in order to get back in her good graces. He'd never admit to it, but Soul saw the receipt.

"Tsubaki! It's Maka! Come on or you'll miss you flight!" Maka called, knocking on the door of her best friend's apartment. Soul stood behind her, hands in his pockets and trying not to laugh at the distinct sound of stumbles and yelps. He could practically feel the irritation radiating off of Maka as she muttered something about being irresponsible and hornballs. When the door opened, Tsubaki appeared, completely flustered.

"I'm sorry! We're ready, don't worry!" she squeaked as Black Star slumped from the bedroom, pulling on his shirt. His eyes met with Soul's and he shrugged a shoulder, earning a loud laugh. Maka looked at Soul in mild confusion.

"What?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's get going." He answered, brushing past her and helping Black Star with the bags. "This is everything right?"

"I hope so. Tsubaki can't fit anything else in that bag." Black Star teased.

"That's everything." She answered, ignoring the comment as she grabbed her purse from the couch and began digging through it. "Maka, you can still watch out for things for us right? I know you spend a lot more time around Soul's lately" Maka ignored the knowing look that crossed Black Star's face as he passed her.

"I've got everything under control, Tsubaki. It's only two weeks." She answered, taking the keys. Tsubaki smiled at her.

"Well, let's get moving!" Soul called over his shoulder. He and Black Star walked ahead of the girls, carrying the luggage. "So, you ready for this?" he asked in a low voice, once they were outside. Black Star looked at him in confusion.

"Ready for what?"

"Meeting her parents. I mean, that's a pretty huge step… Plus you'll be staying with them out there." Soul answered. Black Star waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner, tossing his luggage carelessly into the trunk.

"Who am I to fear another man? It's just parents and they've got no reason not to like me." Soul raised an eyebrow. Black Star never had the pleasure of meeting parents so he didn't know how intimidating it could be. Soul had only had the pleasure of meeting Maka's father, and for the most part, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, especially since he had been rude from the first moment they exchanged words. He was sure that Spirit hated him, but at least he would get some redemption when he met her mother.

"Just do me a favor and don't spew any of that 'world revolving around you' bull shit in front of her dad." He requested, clapping his friend on the back.

"I shouldn't have to. I'm sure Tsubaki's already told him of my awesomeness!" Black Star boasted. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said sarcastically. The girls had come out, both laughing at whatever it was they were talking about, only to stop and look suspiciously at their boyfriends.

"Is everything ok?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yup, just waiting for you two." Soul answered, swinging the car keys around his index finger. Black Star had promptly called shot gun and jumped in the front seat, despite the swiftly thrown object at his head by Maka. She sat in the back next to Tsubaki, mumbling something about chivalry while Black Star sat in the passenger's seat, rubbing the lump on the back of his head muttering about crazy women throwing blunt objects. Soul and Tsubaki were both the most calm of the two, as per usual.

He glanced over at his friend, who was now telling a story about the most recent date he and Tsubaki had gone on to a carnival and all the prizes he had won her. Tsubaki would good naturedly bring some reality into the story after Maka would make a comment. It was rare to have a car ride in which someone didn't get knocked down a few notches in some instance. In fact, there was never a dull moment when the four of them were together.

It was going to be a quiet two weeks. But then again…

Maybe that's what it meant to be normal.

_Fin_


End file.
